I Promise Not To Kiss And Tell
by gladiatorRED
Summary: The ups and downs of Tony and Ziva trying to be together without destroying their partnership and raising Ziva's five year old son. Can they finaly make it work? Or will something come between them and break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_So this a new story I have had in my mind for a while now. Acourse its about Tony and Ziva. I already have to whole layout of where, and how I want this story to go. I have really put alot of thought and effort into this, and its totally my new baby. So go ahead and read than tell me what you think._**

**_RATED T (For now)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the title and the ideas. _**

**_Oh yeah dont forget to review on your way out... _**

* * *

><p><em>Were do I start. How do I tell the one person that I'm absolutely terrified of that I love her? That I think I actually might be in love with her? That I don't want our relationship to just be about sex? <em>

He loved her.

He could honestly with out a doubt say that he loved her. Well at least say It to his self, never out loud. To the outside world she was just his partner. The woman who sat across from him everyday. To the outside world she was just Ziva nothing more nothing less. But to the inside him, she was everything. The one that mattered the most.

And If it was that easy to just say those three simple words _" I Love You" _he would. He would say it a million and one times everyday. But It wasn't that simple. Nothing was ever easy with her. But it wasn't all her fault, he for one was about five years too late, the whole world had been wedged between them,- or at least it felt that way. Slowly but surly over the years they drifted apart to the point where outside of work they barley saw each other.

Saying I love you now would make things difficult, more complicated. There was to much water under the bridge so to speak. He had his chance more than once, and he walked right passed it, as if it would always be there.

So he kept his thoughts and feelings to his self and always said he'll tell her tomorrow, but then tomorrow turned into next week, and next week turned into next month and now almost five years later here they were.

She had baggage and he had baggage. The only difference between the two was, his was filled with commitment issues and crazy ex girlfriends and hers came in a small pint size four year old.

So yeah telling her that he loved her right now was definitely out of the question. Her life was filled with priorities and other responsibilities. She didn't need Tony DiNozzo sliding his way in, messing up the rotation and flow of her life.

Besides how do you tell the one person that terrified you the most that you loved them? That's what was probably scaring him the most. Or was it the possibly of rejection? Cause neither sounded great at this point.

Thinking about his current phobia of the word I love you, Tony's mood was sour. But than again being tied down to a desk all day with nothing to do could do that to a person.

The past few weeks they had case after case being thrown at them. Leaving no time for them to even think about enjoying the outside world

So it was a total shock the first few hours of the day when the phones didn't ring and the pile of paper work placed on their desk disappeared. There was absolutely nothing for them to do.

Staring at the clock which, was clearly mocking him, he watched as the little hands began to move slower and slower. It was either that or his mind was playing some good tricks on him. The longer he stared the slower it seemed to move, to the point where it barely looked like it was moving at all.

They had more than a few minutes to kill lets try a whole hour before Gibbs might even consider letting them go.

The clock wasn't the only thing mocking him. The sun was practically sticking its tongue out dancing in circles around the bullpen. Shining through the windows beaming bright and proud.

It was so tempting just to get up and run and not look back until Monday morning. But that contained the sort of energy that Tony didn't posses.

Placing his feet on his desk Tony leaned back in his chair, and glanced around the Bullpen he noticed Gibbs was still gone doing God knows what, and McGee was snoring at his desk.

Turning his self back towards Ziva he saw she was mindlessly doodling on a sticky note at her desk, while answering all the questions that a obviously bored Noah was throwing at her.

He enjoyed watching mother and child interact with each other, it was peaceful and innocent. Almost like watching a new born baby sleep. The two of them together were just so captivating. Almost intoxicating.

Noah could ask a million and one questions and how Ziva never lost her patients with him was beyond Tony. She would answer each and everyone of his questions to the best of her ability and always with a smile on her face.

When Noah was around Tony saw a rare special side of Ziva. A side so gentle and sweet, he wanted to grab this Ziva and run away with her. Locking this new peaceful Ziva away in a special place that only he had the key to.

Over the last couple years he had seen many stages and fazes in Ziva's life, but her becoming a mother opened up a whole new door to her, and he loved seeing her this way.

This side of her caught Tony's attention from the birth of Noah and made his hunger for her increase even more. It seems as if his body was yearning for her to always be around.

Noah his self made Tony curious. He had to admit he was a beautiful child. Almost an exact replica of Ziva. They had the same everything. Eyes, nose, hair, skin. The few times he saw Noah he captivated Tony's mind. A sweet boy curious and full of energy. Tony had no idea how Ziva could keep up with him half the time, but she never complained, taking everything with a strive and a smile on her face.

Just by looking at him he could tell he was a brilliant smart little boy, it was almost like he had no choice to be anything but wonderful, after all he was Ziva's kid.

_Ziva's kid. _

Tony didn't mean to sound so bitter. But when he broke it down and actually thought about the fact that Ziva had a kid that's the way it came out.

But that was the way things were, it was a fact that he couldn't change Ziva had a kid.

Yeah he had to admit Noah had a special place in his heart but his chest tighten a little more, and more every time he said those words or thought about the fact that some other man had loved Ziva. Some other man got Ziva pregnant, and some other man now had a kid, has a kid with _ZIVA. _

"He's staring at us again", Tony heard a small voice say. It was loud and clear but still it didn't register to him. He was to lost in thought to think right and didn't pay any attention too it. That was until he saw Ziva's head turning.

When she looked up at him he turned away pretending to be concentrating more on the outside world then his intriguing partner and her son sitting across from him.

But she knew he was staring at her, she always knew. He did it every so often. Look up at her and get lost in thought. As if the whole world stop and it was just the two of them sitting there. It bothered her when he did that, but she never spoke anything of it. She didn't understand why, or what he met by it.

Using his peripheral vision to his advantage, he saw mother and child laughing again. Completely engaged in each other, it was almost like no one else was there. It wasn't long before he saw his self staring at them again. He couldn't help it. He had nothing else to do and he was so amazed at the sight in front of him.

"Mommy why does Tony keep staring at us?", Noah asked making eye contact with Tony. He smiled this time and when Tony didn't smile back he tilted his head with a confused look on his face as if he was looking at a piece of art work. The kind with a hidden picture in a picture.

This time Ziva looked up fast enough and caught him staring before he could quickly turn his head the other way almost falling out his chair in the process, making both Ziva and Noah fall out laughing.

McGee popped his head up to see what was going on, looking from Ziva to Tony.

"What's so funny?", McGee asked confused. His voice still groggy.

"Oh nothing Noah's just trying to figure out Tony'", Ziva laughed.

"You shouldn't confuse your self like that Noah, that there's a puzzle that can never be fixed", McGee laughed out, before looking over at Tony to see he wasn't amused with his joke.

"Not funny Probie", was Tony's only reply who was clearly embarrassed. His ears turning a bright red almost.

"It's okay Tony" , Noah smiled and said. Jumping off his mothers lap he walked around to Tony's desk.

"Here" ,Noah said showing Tony a drawing he made. "It's a DINO-Saur, I was going to give it to Abby but you can have it. I'll make her another one" , Noah explained

Tony took the paper and while it wasn't quite a dinosaur the resemblance was pretty good for a four year old. His creativity was impeccable. Tony looked to see that Noah was still standing in front of him as if he was expecting something. His big brown eyes full of innocents and hope.

"Thanks kid, I really appreciate it." Tony said rubbing the top of his head mushing his hair down.

Ziva gritted her teeth in the back round. She hated when Tony or anyone for that matter referred to Noah as "kid" as if he didn't have a name. She didn't name him Noah just so the world could call him "Kid".

"Your welcome", Noah smiled satisfied with his reply and walked away back towards Ziva's desk, climbing back into his mother's lap. Ziva leaned down closing her eyes and placed her nose to his hair as if she was smelling him in.

Noah paid her no mind as he kept on drawing his picture, until Gibbs walked into the Bullpen.

"BOSS", Noah yelled excited to finally see him come around the corner.

"When did you get here", Gibbs asked him looking at Ziva who just gave him a weary smile.

"A little while ago, Ms. Adams dropped me off." Hoping off his mothers lap again, Noah ran up to Gibbs and saluted him. Gibbs just patted his head and smirked down at him.

'"The daycare closed early and I had no where else for him to go", Ziva stepped up and said.

"Ziva", Gibbs started to say before Ziva cut him off.

"I know Gibbs but what other choice did I have?, It was either he comes here or I go home", Ziva blurted out in full defense mode. She felt the sudden need to stand her ground, she knew Gibbs wasn't mad, since he wasn't yelling but she wanted to be ready just in case.

Gibbs stood the quietly for a moment with a blank look on his face, that was hard for anyone to read. "Go home", he finally said walking towards his desk. Leaving a confused and speechless Ziva standing in front of her desk still.

'Excuse me', she managed to get out. Looking from McGee to Tony she saw the same confused look on their face. What did he mean go home. Was he really mad? So much so that he was sending her home for the day?

'I said go home, there's no need for you to be here.' Gibbs said not bothering to look up at her.

'But Gibb-', Ziva started to say.

'Ziver go home, I'm giving you a early start to your weekend. Spend some time with your kid.'

Ziva gritted her teeth at the word kid and reached forward grabbing Noah.

'Go home all of you, get out of here. I'm not going to say it again.' This time Gibbs didn't say it so nicely. The authority figure stood out in his voice.

The three of them stayed frozen in there respective areas before the realization that Gibbs was letting them leave early set in.

McGee was the first to grab his stuff and leave. Moving as if the building was on fire.

Tony took his time glancing at the clock. It was only just hitting 1o'clock. He stuck his tongue at the clock and laughed silently at his sudden victory. Picking up his bag he made sure that he had the picture Noah gave him and placed it in his bag. Looking around he dropped the bag back down into his seat when he realize Ziva wasn't ready yet.

He didn't know why but he wanted to wait for her and Noah. So he began searching through his desk pretending he was looking for something while Ziva and Noah took there time.

Before long Ziva was ready and was saying her good-byes to Gibbs. Turning around bag and Noah in hand she looks to Tony.

"Bye Tony see you Monday" , Ziva smiled.

"Bye Tony", Noah smiled the same smile Ziva showed him mere seconds before. It almost made Tony's heart melt.

"I'm umm coming out with you", Tony said pointing towards the elevator. "I was just looking for my thing and I found it." He held his empty fist up as if something was in it to show Ziva.

"It was just in my desk and I didn't see it at first but I have it now." Tony stuttered out. He was beginning to ramble on worse than Abby.

Ziva just smiled a hesitant smile before walking towards the elevator. Hand in hand with Noah and Tony behind them.

The elevator ping and the doors open revealing an empty space waiting for them. Stepping in Noah started singing what Tony presumed to be a nursery rhyme in Hebrew.

"So Ziva, what's do you have any planed for the weekend?", Tony asked nervously trying to make simple conversation.

He stepped back knowing fully aware that Ziva could bite his head off and leave him left for dead in the elevator with out any evidence if she felt he was prying to much.

"Umm I don't know yet. But I do know for sure that when we get home Noah", she grabbed Noah's hand shaking it "and I both have some cleaning to do."

Tony looked down and heard Noah sigh before slumping down a bit.

"Come on Mom do I have to?" He whined out. Tony had to admit the kid was good, but Ziva was even better she went straight into mommy mode answering Noah's question. "Yes, I told you this morning that you were cleaning your room tonight, its been a mess for weeks."

Tony slumped against the wall started feeling bad for Noah, who was looking at the floor in defeat.

"Ziva he does have a point I mean it's a beautiful day outside, you shouldn't waste it in the house cleaning all day" Tony said immediately taking Noah's side.

"Well are you going to clean his room for him Tony?", Ziva fired back quickly placing her hand on her hip giving up much attitude.

Tony looked at Ziva and could tell she wasn't going to back down easily. Hopelessly he looked down to Noah who was staring back wondering what he was going to say next.

"Well No, I don't see that happening", Tony replied trying not to make eye contact with Noah who he knew would be disapointed.

"Yeah I thought so", Ziva replied facing forward to hide her smirk. She knew Tony wasn't going to just volunteer to clean up somebody else's house.

She didn't understand why he was taking a sudden interest in what Noah and her did over the weekend anyway. He had been acting weird lately and she had yet to find to ask him about it. All she did know was that Tony and Noah wasn't going to gang up on her in the elevator.

Noah leaned back closer to Tony and tapped his hand. Giving Tony a look when he finally had his attention. Urging him on to say something back.

"You know what how bout we make a deal, if you agree to let me take you and Noah to the park or maybe even the Zoo today than I promise to come over tomorrow and _HELP_ Noah clean his room" Tony made sure he emphasized the word help, there was no way he was getting stuck cleaning Noah's room by his self.

Ziva wanted to hold her ground and say no, to think of some quick lie that would occupy both her and Noah's schedule for tomorrow but she wouldn't just be lying to Tony she would be lying to Noah, and that was out of the question.

First she looked at Tony and saw he had a pure innocent look on his face as if he was the good guy in the situation. Then she looked at Noah who put on his best puppy dog pleading face.

"Fine", Ziva finally gave in and said. Both Tony and Noah let go of the breath they were holding and there smiles were inevitable.

"Yes", Noah jumped and whispered loudly.

"Don't get too happy young man, just know that tomorrow instead of a half of day you just gained a full day of cleaning", she had to show that she was still the boss in some way or another.

Noah calmed down but still was smiling. Tony couldn't help but feel good inside to.

Not only did he just help Noah win his way with his mom, but he also somehow convinced Ziva into letting him spend the afternoon with her and her son. Yeah he was feeling pretty damn good.

The elevator finally stopped and open. Ziva stepped out first.

"Thanks Man" Noah whispered slapping Tony up, before following behind his mother.

"No problem kid", Tony smiled. There was something genuine about Noah. Something innocent and simple. Stepping out of the elevator behind Noah the sun from the parking lot hit Tony adding a extra bounce to his look and step.

It was nothing but clear blue sky and sun out today.

"So Noah Park or Zoo?"

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me if you liked it or not. Hit the little button and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry it took me this long to get this story up. You guys are really going to have to be patient with me. But today I got a burst of inspiration(Thanks lil sis) And I not only finished this chapter, but I am half way done with the next one to... Which hopefully(keep your fingers crossed) will be up in the next couple days if life does not get in the way. Anyways I would like to say thankyou to those of you who reviewed.**

**Melielle, MrsT2003, au2weosu, Ziva David, and The Gilmore Ninja. Thank you all! Your thoughts realy count and mean alot to me..**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything NCIS**

**Ps. ENJOY and dont forget to REVIEW please!**

* * *

><p>The zoo was hot. Hot and sticky. The sun was beaming down on them and bouncing back off the concrete. It felt as if her cloths were sticking to her, reminding her of homeland. Their was no moisture in the air it was all dry. Looking up at the sky it was an ocean of blue not a cloud in sight. Besides it being hot and sticky it was crowded. Making her feel claustrophobic, and paranoid.<p>

Paranoid that some how Noah would get lost in the crowd of legs. She herself felt lost with in the crowd. Ziva looked up again from where she sat making sure Noah was still their standing at the monkeys cage and smiled. Pulling out the disposable camera she bought at the gift shop on the way in, she took a picture of Noah and Tony imitating the monkeys.

She was down to two pictures and if Noah and Tony kept it up she was going to have to go buy another camera. The two of them were getting along great. As soon as they got into the zoo they clicked immediately leaving Ziva to fend for her self watching them from a distance.

Not that she mind. She enjoyed stepping back and getting a break for the day. The zoo wasn't really her thing anyway. It also gave her time to wonder why Tony volunteered to spend the day at the zoo with her and Noah.

He could be anywhere in the world right now. Maybe getting ready for a date, or sitting on the couch with a beer and the guys. But instead he decided to spend his precious Friday afternoon showing Noah the monkeys for the third time.

Ziva leaned further back against the tree she was sitting under. The shade wasn't doing much but at least it was keeping her out of the sun.

"Mommy did you see me?, Tony showed me how to act like a monkey." Noah yelled excitedly and started making monkey sounds as he began demonstrating his monkey skills to his mother.

Ziva smiled pushing his curls out the way, wiping the sweat off of his face. "Yes I saw you and Tony acting like monkeys, I took a picture of ya'll." Out of the side of Ziva's eye she saw Tony face cringed and silently laughed to her self. He had yet to realize that she had been taking pictures of them all day.

"Are you hungry sweetie?", Ziva asked. Looking at her watch she realized that it was almost 6 O'clock. They had been at the zoo since around 1:30. That's almost 5 hours.

"No mom", Noah groaned. "I just ate, I want to see the elephants again." Noah's hands immediately grabbed Tony's arm and started pulling towards where the elephants were.

"Ok mister but this is the last animal were seeing, we have to get home the zoo will be closing soon and its almost 6 O'clock."

"Its almost 6 O'clock?", Tony shrieked looking at his watched he was shock that they had been out here for so long. It felt like they just left the office.

"What you have to go Tony?", Ziva asked dryly. Looking at how Noah's face dropped she silently hoped she was wrong.

"Pweeese don't go Tony, we only just go here", Noah practically begged holding onto Tony's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva. I just was shocked that we've been out here pretty much all day that's all."

Ziva watched as Tony and Noah raced off towards the elephants. Snapping the last two pictures of Tony and Noah as they pretended to be elephants. Using their arms as trunks.

By the time they got to their cars both Noah and Tony looked exhausted. Tony looked the worst out of the two. Ziva could tell he wasn't use to keeping up with an energized four year old all day.

"You look beat", Ziva smiled and look to Tony while she closed Noah's door.

"Yeah I don't know how you do it , but that kid almost killed me today. Where does he get all that energy from?", Tony laughed a pitiful laugh, and smiled a even sadder smile leaning against his car which was parked right next to Ziva's.

Ziva gritted her teeth at the word Kid again but Tony didn't pay any attention to it. He was to busy looking at Noah trying to fight sleep off in the back seat of the car.

"But I had a blast with him today. We should really do this again sometime." Tony smiled. Not giving Ziva anytime to react before he said his good byes to Noah and was in his car pulling out of the parking lot.

Ziva just stood there and watched him drive away. Tony was going to sleep good tonight. Looking in the back seat of her car she saw Noah had finally dozed off. Hoping in her car she drove off to.

* * *

><p>"Mom do you think we can go to the zoo with Tony again sometimes?", Noah asked. Ziva was sitting on the edge of the tub washing his hair as he played with the bubbles.<p>

"Sure, I don't see why not….. Lean your head back if you don't want to get water in your eyes."

"That's okay I'm a big boy now, the water don't hurt my eyes." Noah said confidently as Ziva went ahead and poured the water over his head.

"But instead of the Zoo can we maybe go to the museum, or maybe jungle gym?"

"If its okay with Tony we can go anywhere you want to go." Ziva smiled as she started drying her hands on the towel next to her.

"Cool" was Noah's only reply.

"So you really like Tony don't you?"

"Yes, he's pretty cooool. He show me how to act like a real monkey, and he like basketball like me" Ziva could tell Noah was excited talking about Tony. "Don't you like him mommy?"

"Of course I like him, mommy has known Tony for a very long time. He has been a good friend to me." Ziva tried to be discreet as possible, remembering she was talking to her four year old son.

"Well I like him too."

"Time to get out the tub champ, you still have a early day tomorrow"

Ziva helped a displeased Noah dry off as he got out the tub. He was beginning to grow real independent lately to Ziva's displeasure.

Before long Noah was dried of and into his bed as Ziva finished cleaning up the dirty dishes from that morning. She hated going to bed with a dirty kitchen.

Making sure the doors were shut and locked Ziva took her shower and got into the bed. Before she could fully doze off she heard a familiar sound outside her door. Her bedroom door suddenly creeked open and than quietly close. She kept her eyes close but could feel a half sleep Noah climbing into bed. He began to pull the covers back and crawled under. Curling up into a ball placing his cold feet against Ziva's back.

She finally turned around and felt Noah move closer. He cuddled up underneath his mother as she placed her arm around him, and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming" Ziva yelled as the person on the other side of her door violently rung the door for the 5th and 6th time. She knew it was Tony he was the only idiot who would do such a thing at this hour.<p>

Ziva flung the door open to see Tony and his dashing smile. Dressed casually in jeans and a shirt he lifted his hands up to reveal bagels and donuts.

Looking back at the clock Ziva realized it was only 6:13. She told Tony to be there for 10. "You're early" Ziva thought she said to herself but instead out loud where Tony could hear her.

"Well I thought I should come bearing gifts, and since the donuts taste better fresh I got up early so I could get the first batch at 5. I mean I hope its okay. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Tony looked in through the entrance way to see if anyone else was there.

Ziva just stood there looking at him. She knew he was up to something but didn't know what.

"Are you going to let me in?" Tony smiled this time catching the attention of Noah who was sitting at the kitchen counter eating his cereal still in his jammies.

Tony looked up and saw from where he stood at the front door he could see straight into the kitchen thought the living room. He saw Noah climbing down from his chair and running his way.

"TOONNNNNNYYYYYYY" Noah screamed almost tackling Ziva down in the proces to jump into Tony's arms.

Ziva moved out of their way as they walked passed her and closed the door. Walking back towards the kitchen.

"Noah are you done eating?" Ziva asked picking up his bowl. She peeked in the living room and saw Noah and Tony lounging on the couch, laughing like old buddies catching up.

"Yeah Mom I done" Noah shot over his shoulder.

'Excuse me?" Ziva asked in a serious tone.

"Yes Mommy I am done." Noah replied back. He knew he wasn't allowed to answer his mother with yeah.

"That's more like it" Ziva turned back towards the sink and began washing the morning dishes.

Tony smiled to himself as he watch Ziva play the mommy role. He knew she was big on respect and manners. He sat back as Noah climbed into his lap and the continued talking some more about anything in particular.

Ziva was infatuated with their conversation, and let them talk longer than necessary. It was just hitting 6:45. They had plenty of time.

Ziva started the weeks of laundry that she got behind on and finished listening to Tony's and Noah's conversation. They were now talking about movies, not that Noah knew much about them. Ziva only owned one TV through out the whole house and they barley turned it on. Much to Tony's disappointment.

"Ziva why are you depriving this kids of his childhood?, How come he never seen any of the greats? Like The James Bond movies, fast and the furious, The Lion King? I mean come on." Tony cried towards Ziva who was still in the backroom.

"I had seen the Lion King" Noah said defending his self.

"It does not count if you've only seen the play." Tony said sarcastically. "I mean you don't get the full effect if you haven't seen the movie.

Noah face fell and looked disappointed. To him Tony was making a valid point. Than he thought about it. Why couldn't he watch TV?

"Whats going on here Ziva? Do I have to call CPS or what?" Tony joked.

Ziva didn't even bother to answer his question as she peeked her head back into the living room.

"Don't you think its time for you boys to start on that room? Its almost seven thirty." Ziva asked pointing towards Noah's room.

"Yeah I think she's right, we should get a early start." Tony agreed.

Ziva smiled to herself. Tony had no idea what he was getting him self into. But betterhim than her she thought.

When Tony saw Ziva was out of ear shot he leaned down to Noah and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry buddy, you can come over to my house if we finish early and we'll watch all the movies you want."

"Really?" Noah asked excitedly his face lighting up.

"Really" Tony replied. "So where is this room of yours?" Tony asked.

"Its that way" Noah smiled hopping off the couch stumbling almost falling if not for Tony catching him.

"I guess your ninja senses haven't came in yet." Tony laughed looking at a confused Noah.

"Huh?" he asked no understanding the joke.

"Nothing" Tony laughed again. "You lead the way?"

Noah's room was down the hallway. The second door on the left. Noah reached for the knob and turned it.

Tony was taken back at the sight in front of him. There were toys everywhere, on every square inch of the floor, a block or a action figure or some other type of toy cover the hidden floor.

Tony looked down at Noah in disbelief. He for one couldn't believe Ziva let it get this messy. But mainly he was stuck and confused on how a four year old could make such a mess.

"Noah what in the world happened in here?" Tony finally got out.

"I had a sleepover" Noah says innocently. "Mommy say's never again"

Just than Ziva walks up behind the two of them and pats Tony on the back. Handing him the broom and a couple of trash bags.

"Have fun champ" she laughs walking away. Not before getting a mean glare from Tony.

"You set me up", Tony whispered.

"You volunteered" Ziva laughed.

"Where you want to start Tony" Noah asked.

"I don't know Noah, but first things first lets turn on the fan. Its hot in here and stuffy" Tony said reaching for the switch.

"NOOOO" Noah screamed but it was to late. Tony had already turned the ceiling fan on and was immediately drenched in confetti.

"I don't even want to know how you managed that one" Tony sighed as he shook the confetti out of his hair. He knew it was going to be a very long day.

Ziva was trying to figure out why it was so quiet. She no longer heard the loud laughs coming from Noah's room. Looking at her watch she saw it was almost 11. She wondered if the boys were hungry.

The first time she checked on them to bring them the donuts Tony had supplied with them and juice she caught them playing 'Sorry'. Noah had a million and one board games in all different colors and, different sizes. At that point they hadn't even put a dent in his room.

But that was wayyyy over a hour ago. Ziva crept towards the back hallway where Noah's room was located, and placed her ear to the door. It was silent. To quiet for her liking. She waited a couple more seconds to see of she heard any movement before busting into the room.

It was empty. Or at least it looked that way. She immediately spotted Noah under the bed, and peeked her head under.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh" Noah whispered putting his finger to his mouth.

"Don't shush me, what are you doing?" Ziva asked again.

"I'm hiding" Noah answered paranoid looking around from underneath his bead.

"Hiding from what?" Ziva was confused as to what he was saying

"From the pirates" Noah said annoyed that his mommy was going to get him caught.

"Ohh boy get from under there" Ziva said pulling him from underneath the bed by his arm.

"Noo mommy your going to get me caught" Noah resisted but Ziva was stronger and yanked him from underneath the bed. She saw that over his pajamas he had on his pirate costume from last Halloween.

"To late!" Tony said jumping from out of the closet. He to was dressed as a pirate to the best of his ability. Swinging his plastic sword he pretended to stab Noah who fell to the floor dramatically.

"See what you did mom you got me caught" Noah said disappointed from the floor.

"You were losing anyway kid."

This time it was Ziva's turn to swing. She smacked Tony on his arm as he screamed oww.

"Tony you're suppose to be helping Noah clean his room not adding to the mess"

"We're almost done here" Tony said looking around "We have another hour or two maybe three at the max in here" Tony laughed hesitantly.

'Give me these" Ziva said snatching the swords from both Tony and Noah.

"But Mama I want to play" Noah said rolling around on his bed.

"You should've thought about that before you let your friends tear up the house. This room will be clean by the end of the day, if not everything goes in the garbage." She knew she was lying. She would never throw Noah's toys away.

But by the look on Noah's face she could tell he couldn't.

"Now I'm about to make lunch, is anybody hungry?"

Both Noah and Tony replied yes. With a down look and a sad voice.

Ziva left the two of them to finish cleaning as she cooked lunch. She decided on something simple grilled cheese sandwiches. As she prepared lunch she laughed to herself. She didn't understand why she expected Tony and Noah to be serious and clean that room.

She put essentially two big kids in a messy room with a broom. That's a recipe for disaster. She felt the needs to Gibbs slap herself for that one.

Before long Lunch was ready and she went to inform the boys. They were actually moving and getting somewhere in his room. I guess they took his warning seriously.

Lunch went by fast and before long so did the cleaning. It was a little past 3 o' clock when Tony and Noah finally got done with the room.

Somehow Tony had did what Ziva was had been trying to do for years, and got Noah to donate some of his toys. She never realized how many toys he had until she saw the four huge bags they were donating to the local salvation army. He still had toys for days packed in all around his room.

Tony plopped down on the couch and sighed. With his head tilted to the side Ziva sat next to him and smiled.

"You are going to sleep real good tonight." Ziva whispered not wanting to wake a sleeping Noah that was curled up on the other side of her.

"Yeah I know" Tony stated pitifully. "This had to be the most adventurous weekend I have had since I was a little boy, I'm beat!"

"Yeah I can see" Ziva laughed.

The two sat there again in quiet. Tony closed his eyes for what only felt like a couple of seconds before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. It was Ziva he saw when he opened his eyes.

"You should go" she whispered. He didn't know how long he had his eyes close but when he looked around he noticed the sun was setting outside and Noah was no longer sitting on the other side of Ziva.

"What time is it?" Tony asked groggy.

"Its almost six."

"Yeah I should go" Tony stated riding from the couch. "I had a lot of fun this weekend Zee, tell Noah goodnight for me." He took one last look at Ziva before he walked out the front door towards his car.

Ziva watched him go and sat back on the couch when she heard his car pull out the driveway. He had spent another full day with her and Noah. In the last two days she spent more time with Tony than she expected.

She had to admit she did miss the time that her and Tony spent together outside of work. Their friendship over the years started to disappear before her eyes without her even noticing it.

It was to late to try and attempt to repair anything, not that she had the time. But she enjoyed the joy he brought to Noah when he was around.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! Its greatly appreciated! <strong>

**once again hopefull the next chapter will be up soon... **

**Until then dont forget to REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!**

**The more REVIEWS i get the faster I write... =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys i'm back with another chapter like I promised. I am soooooo greatful to all of you that reivewed. I would give you all a personal shout out but there was so many of you (And I'm tired). But thank you thank you thank you so much! Chapter 2 had OVER 10 reviews in less than 24hours! I ever felt so good before. So THANKYOU AGAIN! **

**One thing I did want to address was more than half of you have been asking about Noah's father. Don't worry we'll get to him in due time and no it's not Tony. I have this whole story planned and draft out about where its going to go, and I can't wait to share it with you guys. If you guys love it now I guarentee it only gets the next chapter is not written yet, but hopefully I can get that done sooner than later. Thank you again and Until later =)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NCIS**

* * *

><p>Monday morning comes by quicker than Ziva felt necessarily. Tony on the other hand was real quirky and full of energy. Waking up early he was the first to arrive at the Navy yard. Almost beating Gibbs who he met in the parking lot.<p>

Sitting at his desk today he was anxious and ready to work. Stopping downstairs before he hit the elevator to buy McGee a coffee and donut with rainbow sprinkles and Ziva a bagel and tea.

McGee was next to arrive and was shock when he saw Tony was already there. He himself was early so he really didn't expect to see Tony there. Maybe Ziva, but never Tony.

"Good morning McGee" Tony sings when he see McGee step into his vision. Setting his coffee and donut on his desk Tony returns back to his seat.

"Good morning Tony" McGee replied hesitantly. He examines the donut and the coffee before taking a sip and setting his 'breakfast' onto his desk.

"You're in a really good mood this morning. What you had a date last night?"

"No actually I slept in all day, lazy Sunday."

"So no date?" McGee asks. Now setting his bag down and taking a seat at his desk.

"No date."

"Than why are you in such a good freaking mood?"

"Because life is good on this beautiful morning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and I am just loving life"

"But its Monday" McGee say stating the obvious

"And"

"Its Monday Tony, you hate Mondays, I hate Mondays, I think even Gibbs hate Mondays"

"Well maybe you need a new outlook on life Timmy- boy." Tony turned around back towards his seat and began tapping away at his computer. Humming a tune.

Leaving McGee speechless. He has never seen Tony in such a good mood. He him self turned around and turned on his computer. he took one more glance and Tony who was still smiling. He wondered what put him in such a good mood.

Ziva was running late. Today was not hers or Noah's morning. He cut a fool early this morning. He no longer wanted to go to daycare , he wanted to go to work with her. Friday they were lucky and plus he had no choice but to come. But today she knew was going to be busy and they were most likely be out of the office all day.

It broke her heart to see him crying and screaming like that. He never was a big crier and lately he barley shed a tear over anything since he was a 'Big Boy' now.

But this morning he was kicking and screaming and fighting with Ziva about going to daycare.

She told him she would try to come see him when she got a chance during the day but wasn't making any promises.

It soothed him momentarily before he was at it again. He made her promise to bring Tony with her if she could come. Which she agreed to if Tony wasn't busy.

By the time she arrived at the office it was a little after 8 and she was beat. On her way up she met McGee in the elevator.

"Hey Ziva, have you seen Tony yet?" McGee asked as she stepped in next to him.

"McGee I just got here" Ziva said showing him her bag.

"Oh yeah, right. Well I'm warning you now. He is in a extraordinary good mood." McGee huffed out faster than necessarily. Losing his breath in the process.

"Is he now?" Ziva said slyly. Smiling to herself.

"Yes he is its weird I never seen him smile so much in one hour. I had to get out of there. I mean he's buying donuts, coffee, bagels, tea, something is going on."

"McGee I think your over exaggerating. Plus so what if he's in a good mood. Tony's human he has emotions and feelings to. He can be happy if he wants to."

Just in time the elevator ding and Ziva stepped out.

"Oh not you to" McGee said worried stepping out behind her.

Ziva just smiled and walked towards her desk.

"Good Morning Zee- Vah!" Tony greeted her at her desk with her bagel and tea. "For you my lady" Tony said handing her food over to her.

"Thank you Tony" she said accepting it, as she sat down at her desk. "And good morning to you too."

Tony took the opportunity to sit down on top of her desk as she started up her computer and readied herself for the day.

"So how was your Sunday?" Tony asked gazing down at her.

"It was great, me and Noah caught up on some much needed sleep, and yours?" This time she looked up and caught his gaze. Tony looked away first fiddling with his fingers.

"Same here, I slept most of the day, watched a couple movies, nothing to serious."

McGee sat back at his desk and watched the two of the interact. While Ziva was always good at hiding her feelings, Tony on the other hand look like a gushing bride.

"What was the hold up this morning?" Tony asked once again avoiding Ziva's gaze.

Ziva looked up at him suspiciously and wondered why he was concerned, than she remembered what she told Noah.

"Actually me and Noah had some difficulties this morning. He was under the impression that he was coming here with me this morning until we arrived at the daycare center. He reacted like a cat out of hell."

"Bat, Ziva it's a bat out of hell." Tony said sarcastically.

"Bat, cat, whatever" Ziva explained waving her hands. "It doesn't matter either way he freaked out on me in the parking lot. It was unbelievable. I never saw him react like that, so I told him if I could I would come check up on him, he only calmed down if I agreed to bring you."

Tony tried to keep the grin that was forming off his face, but it was getting pretty hard as he thought about it. Noah wanted him. Wow was the only word he could think of to describe how he felt.

When Ziva saw his weird face, she tried to clean up the situation before it got to messy.

"That's only if you want to come, you don't have to Tony."

"Oh no, no, no, its fine by me. I don't mind. I wouldn't mind going to see him" Tony smiled.

As if right on time Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Gear up, dead marine down at Quantico." Gibbs said not even bothering to stop at his desk. Walking straight towards the elevator.

Tony jumped off Ziva's desk and ran to grab his gear. Rushing to catch up with the rest of the team.

At the scene 32year old Ivan Booth was found by his wife stabbed and gagged in his home. McGee collected evidence, while Ziva took his wife statement.. Tony who was already done with his job started taking random pictures of things. Mostly of an annoyed Ziva.

"Tony would you stop" She yelled throwing him one of her death glares. He walked off giggling in the other direction.

Once back at the office the evidence lead up to the wife's jealous ex-husband. Ziva and Tony never made it out to go see Noah, but Ziva was able to get out in time for dinner.

On her way out of the office Tony caught up with her at the elevator.

"Hey Zee, a buddy of mines was able to get me tickets to the game this Saturday. I was wondering if you and Noah would like to go?"

Before Ziva could answer the elevator doors flew open revealing a surprised Gibbs.

"I thought you two already left" Gibbs said stepping out of the elevator. Coffee in hand.

"No we had to finish are reports" Tony quickly answered.

Gibbs just stared at the two of them suspiciously, before he walked away throwing a goodnight over his shoulder.

They both yelled goodnight to him at the same time.

As the elevator door close Tony looked to Ziva.

"Sooo" Tony drug out anxiously. He actually was nervous. He didn't know what type of mood she was currently in, and anything was liable to come out her mouth.

"Sooo, what?" Ziva asked confused.

Tony just stared at her before what he met clicked in her head.

"Oh Saturday? Yeah sure we can make it just give me the place and the time and we'll be there"

Tony let out a deep breath of air he was holding. He actually thought Ziva was going to turn him down. When he suddenly moved his hand he realized how close they were standing. This time he really had to take a deep breath.

Over the weekend he was able to keep his feelings hidden since he was mostly with Noah, but now they were in this little small metal box together anything was liable to happen.

He took another breath and stepped back as far as the wall would let him.

"Are you breathing all right Tony?" Ziva asked more suspicious than concerned. She turned around to see Tony trying to become one with the wall.

"Yeah, I'm good", Tony stuttered out. He knew he was beginning to turn a bright red and couldn't do anything to hide it.

He took in Ziva before she turned back around facing the front of the elevator. She was beautiful today like any other day. Her simple ponytail, shirt, and kaki's were always extraordinary on her.

Before long the longest elevator ride for Tony was over and he was rushing out behind her to get to his car.

"See you tomorrow Tony" Ziva said before hoping in her car, heading for the daycare center.

Tony did the same heading home instead. His mind still on Ziva and her son. But mostly Ziva. He enjoyed the time the three of them spent together over the weekend.

He couldn't believe how much fun he had with Noah at the zoo and just cleaning his room, well until Ziva came in and actually made them clean. He laughed to his self remembering the laugh him and Noah had when Ziva left the room. Then they actually got to work.

Noah was a cool kid. Really mature for his age, and could keep a conversation going better than most of them women he _use_ to date.

"Do you want broccoli in your alfreedo of just the chicken?" Ziva asked Noah.

"Both!," Noah yelled with out any hesitation. He licked his lips as Ziva began placing food onto of his plate. Placing the pot back onto the stove Ziva sat across from Noah and watched him dig in.

"Hoh wuz yowr dae mom?" Noah asked with a mouth full of food.

"Chew your food, Noah. I can't understand you with a mouth full of chicken, you know better."

Noah took a big swallow and got rid of the food that was in his mouth.

"I'm sorry" Noah stated "I ask you how was your day?"

"My day was good, we weren't to busy." Ziva decided to leave all the gruesome details of the day out of her story. Noah didn't exactly have a full grasp on what it was that she did. He just knew she was a navy cop and who to call incase of an emergency.

"Did you kick any bad guys butt?"

"No not today" Ziva laughed.

"Yeah cause they know not to mess with my mommy." Noah stated proudly. He went back to eating his food as Ziva stared at him. There was some much innocence in his eyes she couldn't believe. It her self.

Staring at Noah she would always get lost in thought. She felt it was her duty to protect him. Teach him right from wrong. Love him and most of all cherish him. He was a prized jewel in he eyes, and she wouldn't know what to do with herself is something was to ever happen to him.

He was her world. She was wrapped around his fingers, and he knew it.

He had so much potential to be great and Ziva wondered to herself what did she ever do to deserve such a thing. He was beautiful in everyway shape and form.

Ziva shook her head and started playing with her food which Noah noticed. She had to get her mind of off how great her son was or she would end up crying.

"Mommy your not posse to play with your food, you gotta eat it like this." Noah demonstrated how she was suppose to be eating.

"I know baby, mommies just thinking." Ziva picked up her fork and resumed eating again.

"Thinking about what? Are you thinking about dinosaurs, cause that what I'm thinking about."

"No I'm not thinking about dinosaurs, I'm thinking about you knuckle head." Ziva laughed rubbing her fist on top of Noah's head. "How was your day?" Ziva asked.

"It was good, I had to go to time out twice today." Noah looked down at his plate as he said his last words.

"For what?" Ziva asked shocked. Noah was never a trouble maker.

"because" Noah replied still not looking up. He know was playing in his food.

""Because what? Answer me Noah."

"I told Emily I had the coolest mom ever and she said I didn't. So I told her you were a ninja and she didn't believe me. She called me a liar, and you said that liars were bad and I told her to take it back and she wouldn't."

"A ninja? Who told you I was a ninja?" Ziva asked astonished that her son thought she was a ninja.

"Tony" Noah whispered.

She didn't even know why she asked. Of course it had to be Tony who else would it be? "Tony told you I was a ninja? When?"

"When he helped me clean my room" He said my ninja sense didn't come in yet."

"You still never told me why you were put in time out.." Ziva asked getting more serious. She placed her fork down and got up from the counter. She was no longer hungry.

"I pushed her down" Noah whispered to low for his mother to hear him.

"You did what?" Ziva asked "Speak up I cant hear you."

"I pushed her to the floor" Noah said still whisperings this time just a little louder.

"You pushed a girl? Ziva fumed. "Noah what did I tell you about putting your hands on other people especially girls?"

"But she told me I was a liar and said you wasn't a ninja when I know you are." Noah spoke up defending his reasons. He was getting anxious trying to get his mom to see his point.

"Noah sweetie I am not a ninja, Tony was telling you a joke." Ziva said in a softer tone. She saw the disappointment seeping in on Noah's face. He was doing his best to hold it together. She went to his side of the counter to comfort him.

"Your not?" he asked sadly.

"No I am not" Ziva began rubbing his back and looked down at him with a smile on her face. "Why did you get in time out the second time?"

"I hit her again" Noah looked up at his mom and saw the look she was giving him. He quickly explained his reason. "But mom she told everyone that I was a liar, liar pants on fire and that my mommy wasn't a ninja."

"Noah" Was all Ziva could say. She didn't know what to say. He knew it was bad to hit people but in his mind he was defending his mothers honor. How could she discipline him for that?

So instead she told him how she felt at that moment. "I love you Noah, sooo much"

A smile grew on Noah face as he realized he wasn't getting in trouble and looked up at Ziva's face.

"I love you too. I love you this muchh" Noah showed her by stretching his arms out as far as they could go.

Ziva leaned down and kissed Noah on his forehead, and tussled his curls. When she had Noah she understood why every guy she dated liked playing in her hair. Noah and her had the exact same texture of hair, and she couldn't get enough of playing with his ear length curls. She took one and stretched it out it almost reached his shoulders.

"You need a hair cut." she stated still tossing the curls back and forth.

"Noo" Noah claimed.

"Why"

"Because the girls at daycare give me their cookies if I let them play in my hair."

Ziva looked down at her son and couldn't believe what she just had heard. "What you mean they give you their cookies if you let them play in you hair?" Ziva asked.

"They like my hair" Noah stated.

"Keep them fast girls out of your hair." Ziva was in disbelief that her son was the little player of the daycare.

"There not fast mommy cause they cant beat me when we race outside. Except for Darla. She can beat everybody cause she's big."

Noah obviously didn't get what Ziva was saying, and she sighed upon hearing this. She now understood Tony's frustration all these years when she messed up simple idioms.

"Just keep them out of your hair Noah" Ziva finally said. "Finish eating sweetie its almost time for bed" Ziva walked to the sink to get the dish water ready. She looked back at Noah and tried to picture Noah with out his curls. Picturing Noah with a brush cut.

The image of Noah painted in her mind was still cute beyond words but she loved his curls to much. She wasn't going to cut his hair because of a couple of girls. Yeah his curls were going to have to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any typo's or miss spelled words. I am SOOOO tired right now so my eyes aren't regualr. There not catching things like they normally would plus I didnt go edit it twice like i usually do. (I need sleep). <strong>

**But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Tell me what you think please. Chapter 2 did Wonderful now lets see what chapter 3 can do. Even if its something simple say something!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah by the way if you havent noticed i change**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG Did you see tonights episode? I dont want to ruin it for those of you who didnt see it, but I was on the verge of tears. And the season finale next week looks so GOOD! Idk what I would do if the episode goes how the previews got it set up for... I hoped they get ride of the blonde but not that way danee (Do they got to shoot everybody to kick em of the show?) ...I also really hope there isnt a crazy cliff hanger, cause I know I will NOT be able to make it until the end of september. **

**Any ways Thank you to those of your who took the time to REVIEW. Its really appreciated =)**

**But this chapter is really short and is just a filler for the next chapter (Which should be up by the morning) That is really long. **

**Disclaimer: Not mines just borrowed them for a hour or two.**

**And Dont Forget To REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Did you see how he did that mom? Did you see that?" Noah asked jumping up and down. Still hyped from the basketball game they just saw.<p>

"He was like BOOM!" Noah screamed demonstrating how the basketball player made the dunk.

Ziva couldn't even began to tell you who played who but she knew the team Tony and Noah were rooting for had won.

"Yes I saw it baby, I was sitting right next to you when it happened." Ziva laughed. She grabbed Noah's hand as they walked into the parking lot. It was filled with cars and people of all ages who also were still hyped from the game.

On the other side of her she could see Tony grab Noah's other hand. She loved how he felt the need with out having to be told so to grab Noah's hand when walking into traffic.

He would do it without even thinking twice. It was almost like it came natural to him.

As they made it out of the parking lot avoiding all the traffic jam, Ziva was glad that's she listened to Tony and parked next to the exit. The parking lot was pure chaos.

One the way home Tony had Ziva stop and get them some ice cream. It was a warm summer day and the ice cream was a perfect way to end the night. Ziva wasn't surprised that when her and Noah went into the house Tony followed behind them.

He took his regular seat on the couch as Noah grabbed two books for them to read.

Ziva first went towards the kitchen and put the rest of the ice cream up. She could hear Noah reading his book to Tony first. Emphasizing certain words.. They were reading Dr. Seuss, Green Eggs and Ham again.

Tony was helping him pronounce certain words when Noah began having trouble. So far everyday this week excluding Monday Tony had been over to read a story with Noah. He was having trouble with his reading and Tony of course volunteered to help.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw how engaged they were in the book. Noah was concentrating hard to make sure he got each word right. In the few days that Tony had been over Ziva could see the Improvement in Noah's reading skills.

Walking back into the living room, she stood at the opening and watched Noah finish reading, when he was finally done he placed the book on top of the coffee table and handed Tony his book to read. It was another Dr. Seuss book.

"I'm going to take a shower right quick." Ziva called over her shoulder walking towards the bathroom. She would let them finish having there one on one time.

All she got was a soft "Okay" from over Tony's shoulder. "Ziva could hear him making weird sound effects to go along with the story and Noah laughing. Turning on the faucet it immediately drowned them out.

She moved slow and took her time in the shower. She knew Tony and Noah would be okay, and she needed to wash the stress from the day off of her shoulders. She wanted to scrub her skin clean.

Stepping out the shower 45minutes later she felt new and fresh. Getting dress in the bathroom just incase she bumped into Tony in the hallway, Ziva finally stepped into the cold hallway and it was absolutely silent in the house.

Wandering around the corner she peeked in the living room and smiled at the sight before her. Noah was sprawled across Tony's chest asleep, while Tony had his arm draped around Noah's back. Book still in hand knocked out himself. She could hear Tony's snores over powering Noah's little ones.

Ziva first immediate reaction was to grab the camera and take a couple picture which she did.

She walked into the kitchen and made sure that nothing was left on, and all doors were locked. Going into her linings closet she grabbed a blanket.

Walking back into the living room she placed the blanket over Tony and Noah, making sure they both were covered. Leaning forward she kissed Noah on his cheek, and patted Tony's head. Turning off the light she went into her bed room and found sleep for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah like I said really short chapter...But even the little one deserve some love to so dont forget to review on the way out. It only takes a about 60seconds or so...<strong>

**Thanks again for taking the time to read. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I promised new chapter in the morning. This chapter is a little long and a lot happens. Sorry if you cant keep up. But the Tony and Ziva in me and even little Noah had alot to say. **

**Disclaimer: Not mines**

**Dont forget to review..**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ziva" Abby yelled trying to catch Ziva before she walked into the elevator. Ziva heard her just in time and turned around walking back into Labby.<p>

"Yes Abby?" Ziva asked easing her way through the door.

"I met to ask you this earlier, but do you and Noah want to catch a movie later after work? Setting her Caf-Pow down Abby turned towards Ziva.

"Actually, we were going to the movies with Tony", Ziva said slowly. Not sure how Abby was going to take rejection.

Abby face frowned up at first. "Come on Ziva this is the third time I have invited you somewhere and you've already have plans with _Tony." _

Ziva laughed at how she said Tony's name and the facial expression she made when doing so before replying back. "No it is not"

"Okay maybe not the third time but it sure feels like it." Abby explained, Ziva just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"You and Tony have been spending a lot of time together outside of work." Abby finally stated with a huge smile on her face.

Ziva frowned her face up. She didn't feel like they were spending any extra time together than normal friends would. "Nooo, we haven't. Going to the movies on a Friday night does not constitute spending a lot of time together. We're just really good _friends _Abby."

"Yes you guys so have, last week was the park, the week before that was the museum, I mean didn't ya'll just go to the movies? Basketball games, the zoo, dinner for the past couple weeks it's just been you _Tony_ and Noah."

Ziva had to think about it and could see Abby's point. For the last couple weeks Tony has been with them a lot, but so what, it didn't mean anything. He just enjoyed spending time with Noah.

"Okay so Abby maybe we have, but what is that suppose to mean? Him and Noah just click, they enjoy spending time together…"

"I think it means more than that."

"More like what?" Ziva asked. Trying to get at what Abby was implying.

"I think that _you _and Tony enjoy spending time together, and are using Noah as an excuse to do so. Noah's four he enjoys spending time with everybody"

"I would never use my child to get closer to Tony or any man for that fact, that's is just wrong." Ziva said offended at what Abby was implying. That went against everything she stood for as a parent.

"Ziva don't be so sensitive. I'm just saying. You just said Noah and Tony enjoy spending time together. If that's so than why do you tag along too? I mean it's not like you don't trust Tony to be alone with Noah."

"Because Noah is my son and where ever he goes I go." Ziva objected before Abby could finish.

"Okay even so, I still think that deep down inside you do have some kind of feelings for Tony. Even if you don't want to admit it. A person just doesn't spend all there free time with a _"Friend" _and not feel some type of way."

"Abby I feel just fine. Tony is my friend, he always have been and always will be. That's it! Nothing more." Ziva began using her hands to emphasize what she was saying.

Abby and Ziva just stared each other down for a minute or two, before Ziva finally broke.

"Okay maybe I do enjoy spending time with Tony, but I also enjoy spending time with you does that mean I have feelings for you?"

"No, it doesn't. But lately you haven't, you've been spending time with Tony…Ziva just think about what I am saying, can you honestly truly say you have no feelings for Tony? That you have never thought about being in a relationship with him?"

'I'm not looking for a relationship right now or anytime soon."

'That's not what I asked" Abby stated.

Ziva paused and her mind wandered back to before she had Noah, before Michael, before she was sent back to Mossad. If Abby had asked her then there would have been no way she could have denied it. Her feelings for Tony ran freely.

She would have admitted the hope she had for her and Tony to be together. But that was a long time ago.

She placed All those feelings in a box that had been bolted shut, and launched to land in the middle of the ocean somewhere, and after she had Noah those feelings disappeared completely.

"Ziva" Abby prodded becoming impatient.

"In the past few weeks that I have been spending time with Tony I have not had any feelings for him." Ziva finally answered technically telling the truth.

"So that means you don't want a relationship with him?" Abby asked disappointed.

"Abby I don't want a relationship with anyone. I've been there, done that. I am concentrating on my son and his happiness and if Tony makes him happy than Tony is what I will give him."

Abby just smiled at Ziva. She loved all the excuses she was throwing out. She knew behind the masked look Ziva had on her face that she had feelings Tony. Her eyes always gave her away.

"All I am saying is that I miss my friend and her adorable four year old son, and that it wouldn't hurt to spread the love equally."

Ziva stood there for a minute, thinking of how she could fix this. She didn't want Abby to feel left out, and thinking about it now made her realize how much she missed Abby.

"Okay than it's settled, you, me and Noah can go to the movies tomorrow. I promise." A huge grin grew on Abby's face and she was officially satisfied with Ziva. Running up to her and giving her a bear hug. "Thank you Ziva."

"You're welcome Abby."

Ziva wasted no time to get into the elevator and go back to her desk. But on the way there she couldn't help but think about what Abby had said. It bugged and distracted her for the rest of the day. Was there some truth behind what she said.

At that point Ziva wasn't sure how she was feeling, and was curious as to what Tony thought, but wasn't curious enough to ask him.

"Ziva" Tony yelled for the fifth time.

"Huh" she asked him, not completely out of her daze yet.

"I asked are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" She asked confused not sure what Tony was talking about.

"To go…home, Gibbs let us go a little while ago. I was waiting for you but you've just been sitting there in another state of mind." Tony said getting up from his desk he walked over and sat on top of hers

And sure enough when Ziva looked up, the lights had been dimmed and the bullpen was empty except for her and Tony. "Oh I didn't even notice." Ziva said looking around.

"Yeah I know" Tony laughed. Leaning forward closer to Ziva he whispered to her "So who's the lucky guy that has you on cloud nine?" Tony asked. He silently hoped that he was wrong and she was just thinking of what to cook for dinner.

Ziva squirmed in her seat and slid her chair back a little. Tony was invading her personal space to the capacity. "Why would I be on a cloud Tony, with a guy?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed and leaned back. Sitting up straight. "It's a figure of speech Zee; I am asking who are you thinking about."

"I'm not thinking about anyone Tony" Ziva looked into his eyes and saw a spark of electricity, and maybe a hint of jealousy. Before long Tony turned his head in the other direction, and started fiddling with his fingers. There looked like there was something he wanted to say, or even ask. Maybe Abby got to him too.

"Sure Ziva" Tony finally said sarcastically. He turned before Ziva could see the new look on his face. "We should be getting out of here soon if we want to make that movie it's getting kinda late." Tony looked down at his watch and noticed it was a little pass 7.

"You know what Tony; I think I'm going to stand this one out. I'll go pick up Noah and drop him off at your place and the two of you can go." Ziva said turning off her computer and grabbed her bag. Leading the way towards the elevator.

"Its Sit this one out, and okay" Tony said awkwardly. He wanted Ziva to go with them. He enjoyed their time spent together with Noah. He felt like a family when it was the three of them. He doesn't know how he did it, but ever since the day they went to the Zoo, Which over a month ago, he was spending every weekend and most week days with Ziva and Noah. His feelings for both of them growing stronger everyday.

The ride in the elevator to the parking lot was silent. Neither one of them spoke and Tony barely got an audible bye out of her when they went there separate ways.

Once he got to his apartment he looked up the next available time for when Rio was playing. If Ziva could get there in the next 10 minutes, him and Noah could make the 7:45 showing.

Just in time Tony heard his buzzer buzz and let through the main doors. He knew it was Ziva and Noah. Within seconds they were knocking at his door.

"Tony" Noah yelled when he opened the door. The two of them did their "secret" handshake and Noah walked into the apartment. His eyes full of curiosity as he took in where Tony lived for the first time.

Ziva walked in behind Noah. She picked up the jacket Noah threw to the floor and set it on the couch. "Tony do you have anything to drink?" Ziva asked. She was actually both thirsty and hungry, but didn't have the time to stop and get anything yet.

"I don't know look in the fridge, but I doubt it." Tony pointed towards the fridge in the kitchen from where he sat on the couch. Upon walking towards it Ziva noticed the first picture Noah drew for Tony. The green dinosaur.

From where she stood in the kitchen she could see the whole house, and if she didn't know any better she would have thought that Tony had a child living there with him. There were little kid drawings all through out the house.

Framed pictures of Tony and Noah, of her and Noah, some of the three of them, and a few of just Noah by his self from there many activities over the last couple of weeks scattered all through out the house.

She opened up the refrigerator and saw it was bare. Not a crumb in sight. "Tony your refrigerator is empty. Do you even eat? Ziva yelled. The mother in her stood out..

"Nine times out of ten I eat at your place Ziva, or we go out to eat. I have no reason to waste money on food I won't eat."

What Tony said reminded Ziva of what Abby told her earlier. She knew she was spending a lot of time with Tony, but that was because of Noah. Or at least that's what she's been trying to convince herself all day.

Did she have feelings for Tony? Was she unknowingly spending time with Tony on purpose. She suddenly was feeling confused. Confused and Hungry.

"Well you guys should get going if you're going to make that movie. I can pick him up when it's done."

"You're not coming with us Mommy?" Noah asked. Ziva couldn't tell if he was sad or not by his voice. He wasn't looking a looking at her either so she couldn't see his face.

"No baby, I'm going to sit this one out, Mommy's tired." Ziva said.

"Cool! It's just me and you Tony" Noah said excitedly slapping a hesitant Tony up, who saw the look on Ziva's face.

"And what's that's suppose to mean?" Ziva asked a little hurt by his reaction.

"Nothing Mom, you're cool too, but it's just us boys this time. Now we can look at girls." Tony wrapped his hand over Noah's mouth before he could finish the sentence and gave Ziva a weary smile.

"What he means is…umm….no we can…." Tony didn't know how to clean this one up.

Ziva just looked at him. "What are you teaching my son? You better not have him trying to pick up girls!" Ziva said sternly.

"I would never, he's just joking." Tony laughed trying to clear the air.

"Whatever Tony, Just don't keep him out to late, call when you get back and I'll come pick him right up. Keep a good eye on him, and don't let go off his hand. He sometimes has a tendency to run off, oh and don't give him to much junk food he ate dinner already so a small popcorn should be good, and water no pop and juice."

Before Ziva could continue on with her rant Tony cut her off. "Ziva go I got this. I know what I'm doing."

"I know Tony but this is the first time ever that you've been alone with him. I just want to make sure."

"Go Zee we got this."

"Yeah Mommy we got this" Noah agreed he smiled his million dollar smile at her. he knew how to stop his mommy from worrying. "But can't I spend the night with Tony?" Noah finally asked.

"No" Ziva answered quicker than Tony appreciated. She looked over and saw Tony's face and could tell she offended him. "Its not that I don't trust you, because I mean I obviously do, but I promised Abby that we'll go to the movies with her."

"Wait I thought we were gonna go to the park tomorrow?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I promised Abby, she's been real persistent lately."

"Well that's okay I guess. I can catch a few drinks with the boys."

"Can I catch a few drinks with the boys too?" Noah asked innocently. He was fascinated with Tony and wanted to do whatever he did.

"No" both Tony and Ziva answered at the same time.

"Maybe when you're older" Tony laughed, nudging Noah.

"Not even when you're older" Ziva said looking over at the clock she noticed the time. "What time does that movie start? Cause it's already 7:30."

"Oh shoot" Tony said. "We got to go. He grabbed his keys from off the counter and rushed to get his and Noah's jackets on.

Almost pushing Ziva down in the process he locked the door and slammed the door shut.

"Bye Mommy, see you later" Noah said giving her a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too" Ziva said as she watched them rush to get out the main doors. Good thing Tony lived on the first floor.

"Wait his car seat" Ziva yelled towards Tony.

"I already got one installed in my car" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

Ziva just stood there outside the lobby doors and watched Tony and Noah drive off, before she herself went home.

The movie theatre was 20 minutes away and they had less than ten to get there, buy a ticket, order popcorn, and try to find a decent seat. He kept having to remind his self that Noah was in the back seat, and to slow down. It felt weird not having Ziva there to monitor them.

He knew he had to act a little more responsible now and couldn't clown around as much as he would have like with Noah. This time Ziva wasn't around the corner to straighten them out. But he also liked the new found freedom he felt with just the two of them.

Once at a red light Tony peeked in his rearview mirror and looked backed at Noah, and smiled. He was looking out the window, humming a tune. He looked so much like Ziva it was ridiculous.

"Me and you need to have a talk here kid-o" Tony said. The light turned green and Tony was back to racing towards the movie theatre.

"About what?" Noah looked up and asked.

"You….and the things you tell your mom, that stuff is suppose to be between me and you."

"Oh yeah, I forget and it just comes out."

"Yeah we need to work on that, we gotta be a team out here. Working together."

"Okay Tony, I'm sorry."

Tony laughed "You don't have to apologize. Just don't forget, okay." He looked down at the time, and saw it was 7.40. He could see the movie theatre door up ahead. He made some good timing.

"Tony?" Noah asked. Looking back from out the window he looked towards Tony.

"Yes?" Tony answered as he parked the car, which was a little crocket but who cares.

"Do you like my mommy?" Noah asked, unbuckling his seat belt but staying seated.

Tony on the other hand froze. This was not that time, the place, or the person he wanted to be having this conversation with. He didn't know what to say. He settled on getting out of the car and opening Noah's door.

"Well do you?" Noah asked again. "Cause I think you do."

"And what makes you think that?" Tony asked deciding to start there and see where that lead them.

"Because my teacher told my friend Adam that when you always give a girl a

comp-La-ments, and tell her that she pretty, and take her nice places you like her.

So that means Adam likes Suzie and you like mommy cause you always say she pretty, and you take her nice places and give her lots of comp-la-ments."

"Well I do think she's pretty, I think she's beautiful to be honest." Tony said.

"See I told you" Noah smiled. Almost jumping up and down where he stood.

"But that doesn't mean I like her." Tony lied.

"I'm going to ask my mommy." Noah said not satisfied with his Tony's answer.

"Ask your mommy what?" Tony asked opening the door to the movie theatre. He released a sigh of relief when he saw the line was almost empty, except for an old couple in front of them.

"If she likes you" Noah replied looking up at Tony as he took his hand again.

"Yeah well you do that buddy, and tell me what she says." Tony smiled.

"I want you too like my mom"

"You do? Why?"

"Cause my mom needs someone to think she's pretty….since my daddy don't anymore."

Right than and there Tony wished he could have drop the conversation. But he knew he was too far in.

"I think your daddy still thinks she's pretty, he would be crazy not to."

"Than how come he don't tell her?" Noah asked curious now.

"I don't know" Was all Tony could think of. Noah or Ziva never talked about Noah's dad. So he didn't know If that was a sensitive subject or what. Tony only met him briefly once or twice in passing..

"Well I'm going to ask him next time he calls."

Tony just looked down at him as the old couple in front of them moved slowly, and Noah kept on talking looking straight ahead. Sometimes Tony thought he just liked to hear his self talk.

"He calls me every morning at 6 clock. He lives in Paris you know." Noah stated.

"He does?" Tony asked. He didn't know that.

"Yeah he does" Tony felt Noah grip his hand tighter.

The couple in front of them had finally paid for there tickets, when suddenly the old lady turned around and smiled.

"He is adorable" she said pinching Noah's cheeks. Noah pulled back from her and hid behind Tony's legs.

"Oh how cute" The lady gushed. "He looks just like you, you must be so proud."

Tony turned his face up at the lady last comment, and looked down at Noah who just

Shrugged his shoulders. He looked up again and saw the lady was gone. _That's weird_ he thought. Paying for his ticket he realized the movie already started and rushed to get him and Noah some popcorn before the opening credits ended.

As soon as Ziva got home she took a long relaxing shower. She wasn't use to the house being this quiet or being in the house by herself for that matter. It felt weird not having Noah there. But she had to admit she did enjoy the peace and quiet.

Before long she found herself in bed. With both her house and cell phone beside her on the pillow case, for when Tony called.

She just laid there since she couldn't find sleep. She missed Noah, even though its only been what an hour or two at the most. But she couldn't help it.

She felt lonely not having her baby there. The most time she ever spends away from her is the few hours he's at daycare.

Looking over at the clock she realized it was well past nine. Why hadn't Tony called yet. As if right on time she heard her door bell ring. Grabbing her silk robe from off the arm chair and slipping on a pair of slippers she strolled down the hallway towards the front door. Peeping through the peep hole she saw Tony struggling to balance a sleeping Noah and a bunch of bags in his hands.

"What happened to you calling? She asked swinging the door open.

Tony didn't bother to answer. He just shushed her as he pointed to a sleeping Noah and strolled into the house. Dropping the bags he was carrying on the floor, and Noah on the couch.

"What's all this?" Ziva asked.

"We got a little carried away at Wal-Mart." Tony said out of breath. He sat next to Noah on the couch and moved a couple of Noah curls out his sleeping face.

"Carried away with what?" Ziva asked opening the bags. "Tony it's a bunch of toys in here" Ziva said astonished at the sight in front of her. There were three bags full of toys sitting on her living room floor.

"Stop yelling!" Tony whispered. "I told him he could get what he want"

"Well thank you Tony and where do you think all this is going to go? We just got rid of a bunch of his toys."

"I can take some home with me Zee, don't be such a party pooper sweet cheeks. I'm going to put him in his bed" Tony said getting up, scooping up Noah.

Ziva just watched as he walked towards Noah's room. The way he was holding Noah looked so sweet, and caring. Tony looked like a dotting father.

By the time Tony got back into the living room Ziva was sitting on the couch dozing off. She felt at ease now that Noah was back home.

"Hey Zee, I'm gone. You should get into bed and get some sleep." Tony said tapping Ziva's bare leg.

"How was the movie?" Ziva asked ignoring his comment. She tried to drape her robe over her body the best she could. Noticing for the first time that night how exposed she was. The shear tank top and shorts she had on under her robe suddenly felt a thousand times thinner.

"It was great, me and Noah had a lot of fun. I took him to get some ice cream, and some how we ended up at Wal-Mart buying toys.

"Yeah Noah knows how to get his way from people pretty easy. Tries it all the time with me."

"Yeah he does" Tony laughed, unsure of what to say next. An awkward silent sat over them, as they sat there for a minute.

"You know earlier toady you were acting a little weird today, you seemed distracted towards the end of the day." Tony spoke up and said. Shocked to hear the words he didn't plan to say come out of his mouth. He didn't bother to look over at Ziva. He could already feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.

But since he already said it why not finished it. "And then you decided to "Sit Out" on the movies with me and Noah. What's up with that?" this time Tony did look over to Ziva he really wanted to know the answer, and it was Ziva to look away.

It took her a minute to say something, but she finally did. "Earlier I was talking with Abby, and….umm she kind of implied that." Ziva paused and looked over at Tony who was trying to figure out what the hell she was so hesitant to say.

"Its kind of silly" Ziva laughed nervously. "Your probably going to think I'm delusional when this is all said and done." Tony just stared at her while she rambled on. He was beginning to get restless.

"She said that me, you and Noah were spending a lot of time together and she… well.. She ummm….. Questioned my feelings for you." Ziva had no clue how she wanted to articulate herself. Her words were coming out horribly.

"Feelings?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she asked me did I have feelings for you. And of course I told her no." Ziva added before continuing. Tony's heart on the other hand dropped and he could of swore he felt it stop a couple of beats before picking back up this fast rhythm.

"But now….I don't….know" She said quietly, it was almost a whisper. This time looking down at her fingers that were wrestling each other. Ziva didn't know who was speaking for her but her brain and mouth were saying two different things.

"You don't know…..what?" Tony asked his heart picking up more speed.

"What I feel. I mean we have been spending all of are free time together, and I don't know about you but that has to constitute to something. Noah is absolutely crazy about you and I do enjoy are time together, but….."

Tony always hated when a girl ended a sentence with but. It never ended good for him. But this just wasn't any girl. This was Ziva. Ziva David. The beautiful, tough and hard core, Ziva David. He was talking about, who just _might _have feelings for him. "But what" he asked afraid of what might come out of her mouth next. Her next few words would make it or break him.

"But I have been there and been hurt and while I'm not worried about myself. Noah is a big part of my life. My actions will effect him. Good or bad.

"Look Zee" Tony said cutting her off. "I'm not sure how you feel but I know how I feel." Tony moved closer to Ziva on the couch.

Ziva couldn't find the right words to express her self at that point. There were so many emotions going through her right then and there, that she wouldn't know where to start if she tried. Her heart was fighting with the logical side of her. It didn't matter what she wanted, the only thing that counted was what would be best for Noah.

She couldn't afford for Noah to get trapped in the middle of all this. Her son met the world to her, and while she suddenly felt the urge to act on these new found feelings for Tony, Noah kept playing in the back of her mind.

Tony sensed her resistance. He saw the confliction in her face. He could tell she was currently at war with herself. He knew his words of encouragement would only confuse her more. Plus he didn't have any words of encouragement anyways. He loved Ziva, yes he did but how did he let her know that with out scaring her off anymore?

So he did the next best thing he could think of. He had to show her how much she met to him. He slowly moved closer towards her, while she just watched him.

There was a ugly battle going on inside of her. One side was screaming at her to run the other way. While the other side was saying what the hell kiss him.

Tony grew even closer. He was so close she could feel his ragged breath on her lips.

Finally there lips touch and it didn't take long for to Ziva give in and kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading and dont for get to REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am Backkkkk! LOl Sorry for the long wait. I have been having some techincal difficulties with my laptop. But to every problem there is a solution so I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you guys are still intrested. It feel like I have been gone for so long. **

**I hope you like this chapter. It really took a long time to write.I had NO clue where I wanted to go or what I wanted to say. So I tried my best and I hope I made up for the long wait. But let me stop wasting your time and let you read. I feel like I am rabbling on. So read and Review **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS just little Noah**

* * *

><p><em> Humid seal of soft affections, Tend' rest pledge of future bliss, <em>_ Dearest tie of young connections, Love's first snow-drop, virgin kiss. __Speaking silence, dumb confession, Passion's birth, and infants' play, __ Dove-like fondness, chaste concession, Glowing dawn of brighter day. __Sorrowing joy, adieu's last action, Ling'ring lips, - no more to join! __What words can ever speak affection Thrilling and sincere as thine! _

_~ Robert Burns_

"Tony" Ziva finally moaned quietly, abruptly pulling back, trying to catch her breath. Their faces were still just inches apart and Ziva could feel Tony's ragged breath on her cheek, his heavy breathing filled her ears.

Before she could object or say anything else Tony interrupted her. Placing his finger over her lips. "Shhhhs" he whispered. "Don't say anything."

He sensed her hesitance and let his fingers hang over her lips softly tracing her top lip to her bottom. _"Damn she is so sexy_." He thought, resisting the urge to lean back in and kiss her again. He removed his finger and touched her cheek.

Ziva sat quietly just staring at him speechless. "Get some sleep." Tony whispered leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ziva sat on the couch in awe, not moving as she watched Tony walked out her front door. The door closed silently and Ziva was alone on her couch unable to move.

Did that really just happen? Did she really just share a kiss with Tony. A kiss so passionate and un-explainable. She knew it was wrong but it felt so damn good.

His soft lips against hers. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. She could still almost feel him pressed against her taking her breath way. The way his fingers traced through her hair. How warm it made her feel inside. Butterflies were swirling around in her stomach.

His mouth sucking on her lips. That was more than just a kiss they just shared. She felt that kiss all through her body.

Just thinking about it left Ziva feeling all hot and bothered. She squirmed in her seat trying to get the throbbing feeling from inside her.

Ziva leaned up back against the couch and sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn't think straight let alone move from the couch to her bedroom.

She finally managed to make sure the door was locked and stumbled her way to her bedroom. She didn't even peek in on Noah to make sure he was okay. She knew within the hour he would come get into bed with her anyway. Plus her legs and hands were way to shaky to be trying to do anything extra.

*TIVA*TIVA*TIVA*

Once Tony was out the door. He wanted to jump out of his skin and sprint down the street screaming about what just happened.

Was that really him? Did he, Tony DiNozzo, really kiss Ziva? Ziva David?

He just about ran to his car parked in the driveway. His hands shaking with excitement.

He did his best to contain himself and keep cool while in the house with her but once outside their was nothing he could do to keep his joy of happiness inside.

A big smile was sprawled across his face the whole drive home.

He liked kissing Ziva- wait no he LOVED kissing Ziva. The butterflies were still gathering at the bottom of his stomach. He had to call Ziva tomorrow and talk to her. Tell her how he really felt. Ask her how she felt.

I mean she had to be feeling pretty good because that kiss was amazing. If he closed his eye he could still feel her warm breath against his skin.

They way his tongue felt in her mouth. The taste was still there. He could almost smell her on him. The way she held onto him while they kissed sent goose bumps down his spine.

At this point he never wanted to take his shirt of again. Not as long as Ziva scent was still on it. He'll wear that shirt loud and proud.

It felt so good to be able to kiss her. To actually have their lips touch and to be able to get a glimpse of what it felt like to be with Ziva. To pour his self into her through his mouth.

His expectations were set high and it sent electrifying shocks through his body, just the thought alone.

At first he wasn't to sure about doing so. But once she kissed him back he knew it was on.

"I Tony DiNozzo Kissed Ziva David!" Tony yelled once inside the privacy of his home. He felt like a little kid again. Ready to jump all on the couch and through the house.

Unable to contain himself anymore he ran a lap around the house before making his way to his bedroom.

'_Should I txt her goodnight? Or just talk to her in the morning.?_' Tony was thinking to himself. Staring at her name in his phone he finally decided to give her the space he knew she needed and wanted and txt her in the morning.

*TIVA*TIVA*TIVA

Ziva woke up early the next morning to a foot in her mouth. She looked around her bed and was confused. She knew it was Noah's little toes wiggling in her face but where was he at? All she saw was cover, pillows and feet.

Pulling back the sheets she found Noah laying across the middle of the bed with his head at the other end of the mattress. Placing the covers back over him she smiled and left him sleeping just like that.

Going into the bathroom she scrubbed her teeth a little extra this morning and took a quick shower. Her mind was still racing about the night before.

Did Tony expect her to call him, or was she suppose to wait on him? Was she ready to call him just yet, she still couldn't think of anything to say. She just knew she wasn't ready to talk to Tony just yet.

She went into the kitchen wanting to have breakfast ready before Noah woke up. It was a little after 6 and she knew he would be up sooner than later.

She was too distracted to actually start and finish anything so she decided on cereal. Placing a bowl on the counter Ziva poured the captain crunch into the bowl and set the milk jug beside it. As if right on cue Noah walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning sleepy bug." Ziva gushed a huge smile on her face

"Morning Mommy" Noah said walking over to her and giving her a hug then a kiss. Ziva tussled around his messy curls as Noah rubbed his still sleepy eyes.

Ziva went to help him get into his seat to eat his breakfast before he objected. "I got it mommy I'm a nig boy" Noah said pushing his mom away. He climbed up the chair and sat in his seat. Ziva just smiled and poured the milk in his bowl giving him a spoon.

"Your not going to eat with me mommy?" Noah asked when he saw Ziva wasn't taking a seat next to him. He immediately began gulping his food down waiting for a answer from Ziva.

"I will sit with you but I am not hungry." Ziva sat next to Noah and watched him eat.

"So what's on the agenda for today little one?" Ziva asked still trying to detangle Noah's curls.

"I thought you said we were going to the movies with Abby?" Noah said. He was done with his food and lifted the bowl to his mouth to drink the milk.

"Yeah we are but that's later today. Its still real early." Ziva replied taking his bowl away from him once he set it down. She handed him a napkin to wipe the milk line from around his mouth.

"Well I don't know then, maybe we can call Tony" Noah asked hopeful.

"I don't know Noah, I think Tony has plans."

"Oh" was all Noah said as his mind raced to find something else to say. "Mommy?" He finally asked.

"Yes love bug?"

"Do you like Tony?" Noah asked from his seat.

Ziva obviously not understanding what Noah met didn't think nothing of it kept washing the little bit of dishes that were in the sink. "Of course Tony is my friend."

"Noooo, not like that like a girl like a boy." Noah said turning around in his seat.

This time Ziva understood and was caught of guard. Dropping the dish she held into the sink. Luckily the water broke the fall. "Why do you ask that?" Ziva said picking up the dish.

"Because, he like you."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I just do."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No I guessed. But I know he does. I want him to like you."

"You want him to like me? Why?" Ziva asked a little shock and confused.

"Because you need somebody to like you, and Tony needs somebody to like him."

"And your just going to be a little match maker huh?" Ziva smiled.

"No I'm going to be Noah." Noah said confused.

"Well you let me and Tony worrying about liking each other and you just concentrate on being Noah." Ziva turned around and saw Noah swinging his feet sitting sideways in the chair.

"Okay Mommy."

The two remained quiet for a while as Ziva thought about her situation with Tony.

Was she the only one who wasn't paying attention to her and Tony. How did it get to the point where even her four year old son noticed something she didn't.

The phone suddenly rang and broke Ziva's concentration. She was silently hoping it wasn't Tony calling ready to talk.

She set the dish towel down and turned around to see Noah crawling across the counter towards the phone. "I got it!" He yelled.

"Noah get down from there!" Ziva yelled rushing to get the phone before Noah. But she was to late. He had already answered it and was saying hello.

Ziva was getting ready to snatch the phone from his hand before he yelled "ITS DADDYYY" in her ear. She backed away.

That was defiantly another a person she did not want to talk to. Noah jumped off the counter and darted towards his room to have a "Private" conversation with his dad. He never talked to him in the same room as Ziva. Not that she mind.

Ziva went back to the sink and could somewhat hear Noah excitedly talking to his dad in the other room.

She finished with the dishes around the same time Noah was done talking on the phone. He came waltzing back into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He always was extra happy after talking with his dad.

"Dad said hi" Noah said grinning. Standing on his tippy toes to reach the counter he placed the phone back on the hook and turned around to see a not smiling Ziva.

"What did I tell you about crawling and jumping off of things?" Ziva said.

"I'm sorry Mommy I forgot"

"I bet you wont forget when you fall and hurt yourself."

"No I wont do it again." Noah said easing his way closer to his mother.

"That's what you said last time." Ziva replied filling in the gap between them. She reached down and placed him on the counter.

"How's your dad?" Ziva asked awkwardly.

"He's in England on business, he said."

"Oh that's nice." Was all Ziva could bring herself to say.

"Yeah so he wont be able to call for a week he say, but that's okay I told him." Ziva just smiled a little and tussled his curls around a little more.

"Well little man lets get ready to start are day. We need to get you into the tub." Noah jumped off the counter into his mothers arm and she set him down onto the floor. "But let me call Abby first and see if she wants to go to the mall or something first. I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Okay" Noah said jetting off to his room.

Ziva picked up the phone and called Abby who answered on the first ring.

"_Hey Abby"_

"_Hey Ziva, we still on for tonight?"_

"_Yes I just wanted to know if you wanted to start are day a little earlier. We seriously need to talk."_

"_Sureee. What time?"_

"_Actually in about an hour would be good."_

"_Okay that's fine."_

"_Well then let me get Noah bathed and dressed and I'll call and let you know."_

"_See you later then."_

"_See yah"_

Ziva hung up the phone and headed towards the bathroom

*TIVA*TIVA*TIVA*

Tony was sitting on his couch phone in hand waiting patiently for the clock to strike 7:30. He knew not to expect Ziva to call and didn't want to pressure her with a serious conversation so early in the morning.

But he at least wanted to talk to her and say good morning. See if she wanted to have lunch later today.

He was going to die of boredom if he had to sit in the house all day alone thinking about Ziva.

This was the longest time he had been alone in the last few weeks and it felt weird. It felt lonely. It was strange being in a house with out Noah and Ziva. He actually missed them

Tony looked up at the clock and it only said 7:28. Two more minutes he thought. The seconds were dragging by and he wondered if Ziva was doing better than him.

He wondered what her and Noah were doing right now. Maybe they were eating breakfast, but knowing Ziva they probably already ate by now.

What was she thinking? Was she also patiently waiting for him to call? Or did she not want to be bothered at all.

Tony looked at the clock again and saw that it had only just turned 7:29.

"_Are you kidding me_?" He thought. He pulled up Ziva's name ready to hit the send button when the clock hit 7:30.

_What if she doesn't answer or she blows me off?" _Tony thought. "_No stay positive Tony think positive."_

As soon as the clock turned 7:30, Tony hit the send button and listened to the phone ring. Anxious for Ziva to pick up the phone.

Ziva heard Abby pull into the driveway and instructed Noah to go get into the car. As soon as she went to walk out of the door her phone rung.

Rummaging through her bag she pulled out her cell phone and sighed. It was Tony calling.

She let it ring a few times before she answered.

"Hello" She said quietly, peeking out the door. Putting up one finger letting Abby know to give her a minute.

"Hey" Was all Tony said, as he listened to her breathe. He didn't speak, all he wanted to do was take in the moment. He closed her eyes and pictured her face. Her perfect lips. Her eyes gazing into his.

"Yes Tony" Ziva said snapping him out of his day dream.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tony mumbled. "I called you because I wanted to talk. Is this a good time?" Tony asked scared as to what she might say. Holding his breath he waited for her to reply.

"No Tony its actually not a good time. I was just walking out the door."

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, but I'll guess you will call me when your ready." Tony said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well I will be spending the day with Noah and Abby but I will make time to call you later. Maybe I can get Abby to watch Noah for a hour or two and we meet for a late lunch, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good actually. Just give me time to get a few things done around here. Maybe buy some groceries and I can met you whenever wherever." Tony laughed a little.

"Okay than good. I will call you with the time and the place."

"Okay Zee."

Ziva hung up the phone soon after and raced to get inside Abby's car. "Who was that?" Abby asked suspicious. Pulling out of the driveway.

"Tony" Ziva mouth. Not wanting to say his name in front of Noah.

"Oh" Abby smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you like Please REVIEW and let me know what you think and if your still intrested. I will try and have the next chapter (Which is almost done) up within two days. I am making no promises since my laptop technically is still down. <strong>

**Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it only takes a few seconds and THANK YOU for taking the time to read my story =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah two days turned into almost a week. My bad. This time it wasnt my computer it was my internet(Again with the excuses...LOL) But seriously the next chapter is already written and I am just giving you time to read this one. I made sure to have the next two chapters written before I was to post another one. So thanks to all that took the time to read and hope you enjoy. **

**Ohh yeah I forgot to mention that there is a Flashback in this chapter.. So when the story starts to be written **_like this_** that means **_FLASHBACK! LOL_

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine... Dont forget to Review!**

* * *

><p>Tony sat on his couch with absolutely nothing to do. His Saturdays were always booked and now here he was up bright and early on a Saturday morning with nothing to do.<p>

He looked around his apartment and besides all the pictures of Noah and Ziva making him miss them even more, he saw he had a lot of cleaning to make up on. Weeks of cloths and dust were piling up in corners of his apartment

"I guess I will start there" Tony mumbled getting off of his couch grabbing the broom. He wanted to occupy his mind with as much junk as possible to get Ziva off his mind.

"_This is crazy" _Tony thought around the time 11 O'clock rolled around. He had not only cleaned his whole apartment, but had gotten dress and went to the grocery store. He semi-filled his kitchen up. Mostly with water and granola bars. He also bought a new box of cereal to snack on.

Tony lounged on his couch, not even bothering to mess with the TV. His weeks spent with Ziva and Noah had left him tv-less and that was something he had been meaning to fix.

But at the current moment nothing satisfied his need so he sat on the couch and stared at a blank television.

His phone finally rang, letting him know he had a txt message. He prayed it was Ziva and not McGee again who had gotten his hopes up twice already.

This time it was Ziva telling him where he she wanted to meet.

_Mark's Pizzerias. _

_1:30 is that good for you?_

_- Zee_

_Yes that is fine, see you there_

_Okay see you there. _

_-Zee _

Tony placed his phone down and looked at his watch. It was 11:17. He had a good two hours before 1:30 was to come and he wanted to be ready.

*TIVA*TIVA*TIVA*

"So what did Tony want earlier?" Abby asked sitting besides Ziva in the food court. Her and Ziva were taking turns with Noah on the carousel before he decided he wanted to ride by his self.

Ziva looked up from her phone. Checking the time again. It was 12:40 she still had some time. She was actually a little anxious about her meeting with Tony.

"He just wants for me and him to meet…So we can talk." Ziva looked towards the carousel and saw Noah was still riding. She was a little skeptical at first about sending him on alone. But her and Abby managed to grab a table directly next to the ride and the constructor promised to keep a eye on him. So that eased her hesitance a little.

"Talk about what? He knows its my day with you and Noah I hope he's not trying to be sneaky."

"No its not that. We just really need to talk. Sooner than later, and actually I was wondering if you could watch Noah for a hour at the most." Ziva turned her head back towards the carrousel to see if Noah was off yet.

"Sure you know you don't even have to ask" Abby smiled. Her bag fell of the table and she reached down to pick it up. "Whatever you and Tony have to talk about must be pretty important." Abby slid in.

"Yes it kinda is and its all your fault."

"Wait, huh? How is it my fault?" Abby asked confused.

"Because it is. If you would've never accused me of having feelings for him, I would have never brought it up, and we would have defiantly never kiss."

"Woo, wait a minute you guys KISSED?" Abby asked excitedly, and loud enough for the whole food court to hear.

Ziva shh'd her and pointed towards Noah who was walking up. Ziva reached in her wallet and pulled out another dollar.

"Here go ride the carousel again." Ziva said shoving him the dollar.

"Noo mom I'm tired of the merry go round I'm ready to go."

"Please baby, for me. Me and Abby really have to talk and I promise it will be your last time and then we'll go."

Noah sighed and poked out his lip but took the dollar. Ziva waved down the constructor and pointed out Noah who was moping the whole way there.

Abby couldn't hold it in anymore and immediately wanted details as soon as Noah was out of ear shot.

"Oh my gosh what happened? WHEN? HOW? I knew it. I knew I was right." Abby yelled anxious and happy. Practically jumping out of her seat.

"Calm down Abby, you weren't right. Well at least I don't think you were."

"Of course I was right. I mean you guys kissed! That has to mean something." Abby said cutting her off.

"No it doesn't have to mean anything, but that's not the point. The point is that we kiss-"

"That is the point Ziva. So does this mean that the two of you are together? What's next? The wedding, then babies. I cant wait to see what kind of kid you and Tony would make together. Of course it would be gorgeous!" Abby ranted on and on. Cutting Ziva off again.

"Abby who knows what this lunch date will bring, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Abby asked.

"Well yes. I wanted to know what you your thoughts were on things, and to also blame you for getting me into this mess."

"I still don't understand how its MY fault that You and TONY kissed. I wasn't even there. If anything you should be thanking me for getting you and your future husband on track." Abby laughed.

Ziva smiled a little, but didn't reply. She was a little relieved when she saw Noah climbing down out of the carriage he was sitting in. Not bothering to get on a horse.

"Can we go now?" Noah asked annoyed. Spending the day at the mall with his mom and Aunt Abby was not his ideal day.

"Yes sweetie we can go." Ziva said patting his head. Grabbing the bags they had so far collected from the day, the trio headed towards the car.

*TIVA*TIVA*TIVA*

Of course when she got their at 1:15 15mintues early Tony was already comfortably sitting there in a window seat. He was talking to some blonde and that immediately triggered a distant memory for Ziva of a similar situation over six years ago. A memory Ziva pushed to the back of her mind and locked away.

Six years ago it happened back before she had or even thought about Noah, back when she thought about a future with Tony. Back when she convinced Tony to meet her at this same pizzeria because she had something she wanted to tell him.

At the time she had somehow convinced herself to tell him the truth. To tell him how she really felt. She somehow convinced her self to forget about the possibility of rejection and just to go for it. But she never made it through the door.

The image she saw through the window stopped her in her tracks cold. Made her change her mind, to drop every thought she had of revealing any feelings she had for Tony.

_**JUNE 15th**__** 2005 **_

_Ziva stood outside of the pizzeria as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. About to say, Tony need to know, she had to tell him sooner than later. _

_It was eventually going to kill her if she kept it in any longer. _

_There was no reason to be scared. It was just the handsome, somewhat understanding, a little annoying Tony. Her partner. The man who has risked his life many times for her. _

_But that was also the problem. It was TONY. Who knows where this news would possibly take there partnership, let alone their friendship. _

_She had told him to meet her at the pizza shop at 2 on the dot. Of course she was early and he was already there. She saw his car and parked right next to him._

_She didn't tell him what she wanted but that she just wanted to talk. _

_He agreed and told her there was something he wanted to talk about with her too. _

_Ziva looked into the pizzeria to see where exactly Tony was seated before she went in. _

_Of course he was sitting right in the front next to the window where all could see him. But to Ziva's surprised next to him sat this women. This long legged beautiful blonde women that you saw in a magazine, not sitting in a pizza shop with your partner. _

_Her and Tony looked to be involved in a deep conversation. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other and where smiling and laughing together. If Ziva didn't know any better she would have thought they were newly weds enjoying lunch together. _

_Suddenly she felt her stomach drop, and begin to turn. All the confidence she displayed moments ago had suddenly dropped down to zero, and she was beginning to re-think her whole reason for coming._

_Turning around and getting back into her car seemed like the best option right now._

_She stood there and watch them for a few moments more, and when Tony leaned in for what Ziva assumed was a kiss, she was through. _

_She turned around and speed walked back to her car. Not paying attention to where she was going only wanted to find the exit as soon as possible._

_She didn't understand why she was so upset. It wasn't like Tony had any ties to her. They were just partners and he could do whatever he liked, with whoever he liked, not matter how much it bothered her. _

_Not paying attention to where she was going she walked right into the man in front of her. _

"_Oh my gosh I am so sorry" Ziva said. Her face flushed not only with embarrassment but humiliation at what she just witness. _

"_Its okay Ma'am, I'm most likely in your way." The gentlemen said, turning around to face Ziva. He smiled and stepped out of her way to let her by. _

_Ziva on the other hand gritted her teeth at the word ma'am._

"_Actually your right, you were in my way. And please don't call me Ma'am. My name is Ziva. Ziva David."_

_Ziva placed her hand out for him to shake it and the man smiled and grasped Ziva's hand tightly and shook it. _

"_Well hello Ziva, My name is Joseph. Joseph Ellison." _

_Ziva smiled at Joseph as she stepped into her car. "What the hell" She thought. "Tony's having fun, why cant I?"_

"_Here you almost dropped this" Tony said handing his guest her earring as it dangled from her shirt. _

_He leaned back in his seat and watched her place it back in her ear. _

"_Thank you, thank you so much. My husband would have killed me if I would've lost these. He just bought them too."_

"_Oh don't worry. I understand. That looks like an expensive earring to just lose like that."_

"_To lose what like that?" A man said walking up to the table. _

"_Oh nothing honey I was just telling Tony a story about an almost incident." The blonde said. _

_Tony just sat back in his booth and smiled._

"_Well honey our pizza is ready, so we need to get going. Plus Tony is suppose to be meeting someone. We don't want to scare her off."_

"_Oh I doubt you could scare her off" Tony laughed._

"_It was nice seeing you Tony, hopefully we see you again sooner than later." The blonde smiled before giving Tony a hug and walking to meet her husband._

_Tony sat back and wondered where Ziva was. She told him to meet her there at 2 and it was already a little after 2. _

_Where was she?_

_Tony sat there for a few more minutes before he started to get worried. Ziva was never late for anything especially for something she planned. _

_He looked at his phone and saw it was well pass 2:30. As soon as he went to dial her number a txt from her popped up._

"_Sorry Tony change of plans something came up. Maybe another time."_

_He sat there and stared at his phone. It wasn't like her to be so late and then apologize with a text. Something was up but Tony didn't push it. He just sat there for a few minutes longer drinking his tea, then left towards his car. _

As Ziva reminisced on things, she remembered that was around the time her and Tony fell apart. She had to admit that after she ran off that day she distant herself from Tony, and before long they barely saw each other outside of work.

Ziva turned around. Her back facing the window and straightened her self out. She couldn't run no matter how much she wanted to. Not this time, it was decided she had to talk to Tony.

She took on look in through the doors. The smell of food mostly pizza filled her noise, while laughter and noise filled her ears. Including Tony who she could distinctly hear over everyone else.

She walked over to the table the same time as the blonde was walking away from the table.

"Hey" Tony said smiling lightly when he noticed her walk up. She sat on the other side of the booth and smiled back at him.

"Hi" she replied.

"Did you want to order something? I didn't know If you would be hungry or not so I didn't get anything but these bottle water."

"Thank you but I already ate. Plus I don't want to keep you to long."

"Oh its okay I have nothing planned for today." Tony nervously picked up his bottle of water and took a few sips as Ziva watched on. There conversation was already not going to well.

"Soooo?" Ziva said awkwardly after a brief moment of silence. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her also. She really just wanted to get it over and done with but had no clue where to start.

Tony chuckled nervously. The silence was killing him also but he also had no idea where to start. I mean how do you tell your partner your in love with them anyway?

"You know what Zee I'm just going to say it." Tony started and then stopped. His nerves getting the best of him. He took another sip of water before starting again.

"I think I'm in love with you." Tony said. It was barely above a whispered but Ziva still heard his words loud and clear.

"Wh- what?" She said. Picking up the other bottle of water she took more than a sip as her hands began to get sweaty.

"I said I think I'm in love with you." Tony said again. This time a little bit louder. He looked up and caught her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just saying that I enjoyed kissing you. I probably should have said this a long time ago but I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, now that I see you as a mother I love you even more. I want to be with you, and not just today or tomorrow but actually really be with you. As a family with Noah. Spending time with you and him means so much to me."

"I'm tired of being just your friend, and if we were to be together it could be something great. Now that I know what its like having the two of you In my life everyday I don't want to ever let that go " Tony stared into Ziva's eyes through out his whole confession.

He couldn't read her face but the ball was in her court, and he didn't know whether that was good or bad.

Ziva was quiet for awhile. Trying to process all that Tony told her. It all sounded good, but how much of that was true? It wasn't that she doubted Tony, or didn't trust him. He just told her what she had been waiting to hear for years.

"Tony …I have been wanted to hear those words from you for years." Ziva started than stop, trying to get her train of thoughts together. A slight smile started on Tony's face but fell once he saw Ziva's straight face.

"But I think its too late. Our time has passed.

"No Ziva, our time has not passed. Now is the perfect time. We can do this, we can be together." Tony said frantically. He had to get her to understand.

"No Tony you don't understand, its not just about me and you. I have to think about Noah."

"And you dont think I'm thinking about Noah?" Tony asked his voice growing louder attracting attention.

"Calm down." Ziva said calmly looking around. "Tony what I'm saying is its to late. I cant take that chance and let something happen to my son."

"Something like what? You think I'm a danger to Noah, Ziva?"

"No of course not and you know that Tony. Its just…."

"Its just what Ziva?" Tony asked getting frustrated. "Is that your only reason? Noah? He would be ecstatic if it were to happen. Two of his favorite people under one roof. I don't see the problem." Ziva's face was still unsure and Tony could tell she was sticking to her answer. He had to get her to change her mind, and soon.

"Zee you worried about your son, I know. But I love Noah just as much as you do and would never purposely hurt him

"I'm not worried bout you purposely hurting him Tony, but ok what if we do, do this and things don't work out. Then what? What happens to Noah then? He's already attached and that's my fault but Tony I just don't think this is a good idea.

"Zee we'll never know unless we try, think about it Noah could have a father figure."

"He has a father"

"He'll have a male figure In his life 24/7 not someone who calls six O'clock every other morning.

"Tony please don't do this to your self or to me." Ziva practically begged. "Right now its just wouldn't work."

Tony just sat back, and kept quiet. His whole mood turned and he couldn't bare to look at Ziva. "So that's it. Were just going to stay _friends?" _Tony said disgusted. His voice low and harsh.

"If that's okay with you." Ziva said moving her hand out to touch his. But before she could he placed his under the table. Slowly she placed hers in her lap too.

"No its not okay with me. But I guess it doesn't matter what I want."

Ziva and Tony sat there in silence for a few more moments. Neither daring to move neither daring to speak again. The silence was loud enough.

"You know what I have to go I guess I'll see you around." Tony said getting up from the booth not even bothering to look back at Ziva.

"Tony" Ziva whimpered a little. She could tell he was mad and was hurting. Sending him off to God knows where by his self in such a condition wasn't a good idea.

"What Ziva?" Tony answered barely looking over his shoulder. Ziva tried to say something but once she saw the redness begin to pool in his eyes her words were stuck, and she knew he wanted to be left alone.

"I'm sorry Tony." Was all she could say. She watched Tony not reply and walk out the doors she had just walked in moments before. In that moment she felt like crap. Almost sick to her stomach. Hurting Tony was never her intention. She sat there herself for another five minutes or so before she got up and left towards her car.

Had she done the right thing?

* * *

><p><strong>I know you probally hate me... =( <strong>

**But truth be told if Ziva was to have a son I dont think she would just jump into a relationship so fast with anyone. I mean what single mother would without considering all her options. There's always the posssibility that it could end bad or good, and yeah that would effect the kid. **

**Ziva would probally come up with every excuse a to why she can't whether it was true or not. That does not mean she doesn't love or want to be with Tony she just needs some time to realize that and get to where Tony is. ****Just give her some time (Or a chapter or two) and she might come around...**

**But PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you have to say about anything... I'll take it Good or Bad. But when reviewing remember that I'm a TIVA fan too and want them together just as much as you. I just want it done realistically. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah I couldnt leave you guys on such a bad note. **

**Ps; There's a curse word here and there.. Hope you dont mind. Thanks for all of you who reviewed the good and the bad... Next Chapter should be up shortly... =) **

* * *

><p>Tony hit the gas bringing his speed up to 85. He had been driving around for hours with no particular destination. It was either that or drinking his sorrows away.<p>

He finally lifted his foot of the gas and slowed down at bit. It was getting late and he knew he should be heading home soon. But that was the last place he wanted to go. To a house full of pictures and memories of the two people he wanted the most but couldn't have.

Thinking about it made him mad all over again and he hit the gas once again. He wasn't exactly mad at Ziva. Just mostly frustrated. She was scared he could tell and was using Noah as an excuse but there had to be some way for him to get through to her.

Tony slowed down some and pulled to the side of the road. Getting out he leaned over the car and sighed. The sun had already set and the moon was shining high.

Tony kicked a rock and peeked in the car to check the time, it was just past 10. He had turned his phones off hours ago after both Abby and McGee called him at least 8 times each.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and turned it on. There were 4missed calls from McGee, 7 from Abby, he saw Ziva called him twice and he had 3calls from Gibbs.

"_Shit" _he thought. The last thing he needed was to hear Gibbs mouth. Hitting the send button Gibbs answered on the first ring.

"DiNozzo where the hell are you?" Gibbs yelled into the phone. Almost blowing Tony's ear drums out.

"I'm sorry Boss, something came up." Tony answered getting frustrated.

"Well we have a case your with Ziva, call her and get the address."

"Really Boss? I'm on the phone with you why cant you just tell me now?"

"Because I said to call Ziva. Get your ass there ASAP!" With that Gibbs slammed the phone shut and Tony kicked another random rock sighing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Time began to slow down, to the point that it felt like it stopped all together. Life wasn't the same anymore. The food, TV, the air you breathe. It all felt different. Days went bye, maybe weeks. Who knows? Who cares? Tony sure didn't.<p>

He missed her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. The way she walked and talk. Everything about her that he could possibly think of he missed. Staring at her was going to get him in trouble.

He knew it but he couldn't help it. She was so intoxicating that it some times took his breath away. No matter what his eyes always wondered over to her. Especially lately. He hadn't seen her outside of work since there "Talk" at the Pizza Shop, and Noah. Who could forget about Noah? Cause Tony sure couldn't.

The torture he endured everyday staring at his partner and thinking about her adorable four year old son was becoming more unbearable by the day.

He had to see Noah if anything. He didn't know who he missed more. Noah or Ziva. It was most likely Noah. He always knew he could see Ziva everyday at work if anything but Noah. He didn't even have the chance to properly say bye.

He had to talk to someone that could get through to Ziva.

"_ABBY_" he thought and jumped up out of his chair. Startling both Ziva and McGee.

"What's the matter Tony?" Ziva asked with some concern in her voice.

"Nothing" Tony snapped. He didn't mean to, but every time he spoke to her that's how the words if any came out. At first she understood that he was a little hurt and deserved some time to be mad, but now it was starting to get on her nerves. He was being unnecessarily mean to her and she was trying her hardest to stay calm about it.

"Where you going Tony?" McGee asked once again noticing the tension that sparked all of a sudden between him and Ziva.

"To see Abby, if that's alright with you McGoo." Tony said walking towards Abby lab.

McGee looked over to Ziva with the same concern look he had been giving her a for the last two weeks.

"Not now McGee." was all Ziva said as she went back to her computer.

Once in Abby's lab Tony calmed down a little. Seeing Abby always brought a smile to his face and lately she had been really understanding about his sudden mood swings. She never asked what was wrong as if she already knew, which Tony appreciated.

"What can I do for you Tony?" Abby asked practically bouncing off the walls.

Tony placed both hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping and sat her down in a near by chair.

"Nothing really, just came to see what you were doing." Tony said nonchalant walking around the lab.

"Your lying DiNozzo" Abby smirked a little hopping up from out of the chair. "What's the real reason why your down here?"

"Ziva" Tony finally admitted.

"Oh I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Abby smiled turning down the music some.

"Why?, What did she say." Tony asked curious.

"Oh, nothing you already don't know."

"Well I didn't come to talk about Ziva directly I'm tired of talking about Ziva, I came to talk about Noah."

"Noah?" Abby asked confused.

"Yeah Noah, I want you to talk to Ziva for me and ask her if I can see Noah."

"And why cant you ask her?"

"Because its been like I don't know three weeks and she hasn't said a word to me."

"Umm No its been like two weeks and you haven't said a word to her. If my memory serves me right Ziva has tried talking to you and you either ignore her or give her short worded answers."

"I do talk to Ziva" Tony said thinking. "I may not remember but I do talk to Ziva. But that's not the point, I didn't come down here to talk about Ziva. She wont let me see Noah."

"And did she tell you that?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that you cant see Noah?" When Tony didn't answer Abby continued. "What did she tell you Tony?"

"She told me that I cant see her because of Noah."

"So where does the you cant see Noah part come in at?" Once again Tony remained quiet as what Abby said sunk in.

"I bet you if you just ask she'll have no problem with it. I can almost guarantee that he's missing you as much as your missing him."

"I can't just go up to her and ask her if I can see her son. Like you said I haven't spoke to her in weeks."

"You'll never know, unless you ask her." Abby smiled. "But if I were you I would hurry up. She has to pick up Noah in about 20mintues." With that Tony immediately turned around and went through Abby's lab doors.

"Oh and Tony I know your hurting but I can almost guarantee that Ziva is hurting to. She's just scared to get her heart broken again. So you might want to cool down with the mood swings some."

"Okay thanks Abby" Tony called over his shoulders. Stepping through the elevator. Once on the right floor, Tony dashed towards his desk only to see Ziva's empty.

He looked up in time to see her stepping into the elevator.

"Hold that door." He yelled running towards the elevator. Making it just in time he was sort of relieved when he saw it was empty besides the two of them.

Ziva stepped back as far as she could to the back of the elevator. Tony stood with his back to her for a moment before turning around.

Ziva kept her face looking forward not in the mood for another one of Tony's random mood swings.

"What" She finally snapped when she got tired of Tony just staring at her.

"Nothing" Tony said turning around becoming a bit nervous. The last place he wanted to piss Ziva off in was such a close space like a elevator. Looking up he saw they were becoming closer and closer towards the ground level.

Finally gaining enough courage Tony hit the emergency stop button and turned towards a slightly pissed Ziva.

"Tony I don't have time for this. I'm already late picking up Noah and I just really need to get off this elevator." Ziva said before Tony even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Look Zee, I'm sorry about the way I have been acting lately. I really am. I know I have been being an ass towards you and you don't deserve that. The choice was yours and I have to respect that. But I really need to see Noah. I miss him a lot, and I'm...i'm willing to put my feelings aside for you to see Noah."

"Tony of course you can see Noah. I never once said that you couldn't."

"I know but with everything that happened, I thought-"

"Tony I wouldn't do that to you or Noah. I know what kind of relationship you guys have. You were the one acting weird lately." Ziva stopped once she saw Tony's face.

"Look he misses you too and ask about you everyday. He's even called you once or twice, but of course you didn't answer."

"I'm so sorry Ziva, I thought it was you wanting to talk. I didn't know. I would never do that to Noah."

"I know Tony, things haven't been easy lately and I understand. Maybe you can go with me to pick him up he was really grouchy this morning when he asked if he could see you today.

"Zee, I'm so sorry. I never knew. Of course I will go with you." Tony said a little excited that he was getting to see Noah.

_"That was easier than I thought_." Tony said to himself.

"Uh Tony." Ziva said breaking his train of thought.

"You have to start the elevator first if you want to get there." Ziva smiled a little.

"Oh yeah, my bad."

Tony started the elevator and walked with Ziva to her car. He didn't know he was to ride with her, or did she want him to follow her there?

"You can ride with me if you want Tony" Ziva said when she saw him looking. "I can drop you back off after."

"Okay" Tony said awkwardly stepping into the car.

The ride to the daycare center was quiet. Neither of them spoke and Ziva had never turned her radio on. So silence hung over them.

Pulling up to her normal parking space Ziva stepped out of the car, and instructed Tony to do the same.

Walking through the bright hallways Tony peeked into every class room and saw kids of all ages playing and laughing. The whole building was full of different shapes and colors. Toys and kids were everywhere.

Finally reaching Noah's classroom Ziva walked in first. His classroom was bought empty. With only three or four kids left. Tony looked around for Noah but didn't spot him.

"TOOOOONNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY" he finally heard from behind him. Tony turned to his right and spotted Noah at a corner table scrambling to make his way towards him and Ziva.

"Hey little guy." Tony smiled as Noah launched his self into his arms. Giving Tony his best bear hug.

"I missed you so much." Noah yelled in his ear. "Where you been?"

"I've missed you too buddy" Tony said squeezing him tighter.

"Hello to you to Noah." Ziva said after a while standing behind them.

"Oh I'm sorry hi Mom." Noah barely said over his shoulder. Ziva knew he just really missed Tony but it kinda hurt for him to not pay any attention to her.

"Get your stuff buddy we have to go." Ziva said

"Is Tony coming with us?" Noah asked putting on his big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Tony is coming with us, sweetie now come on we have to go." Ziva said practically prying Noah from Tony's arms.

"Yayyy!" Noah yelled all the way back to the table he was at earlier. Cleaning up his mess and grabbing his papers Noah ran back towards Tony and Ziva.

"Bye Miss. Adams." Noah yelled pulling Tony out of the door.

"Bye Miss. Adams" Ziva said with a little smile on her face as she walked out the door behind them. Once she made it outside she saw that the two of them were already in the car.

Tony and Noah were already deep in conversation by the time Ziva got into the car. She sat there for a minute not knowing where she was going with Tony. Was she taking him home, or was he going to her house with her?

"Mommy can we go to the ice cream please?" Noah begged when Ziva started to pull off.

"We can't go to the ice cream, its go get ice cream, and I don't think that's going to happen today." Tony answered not looking towards Ziva. He didn't want to push his luck.

"But I thought you said you were staying." Noah said sadly.

Ziva looked in her mirror and could see that he was about to cry. It hurt her to see him so sad.

"Its okay Tony." Ziva whispered. "You can stay."

Tony just smiled and looked back at Noah. "I guess its me and you and a ice cream Sunday bud." Tony told Noah who perked up immediately.

Tony turned and mouthed thank you to Ziva who began driving towards the ice cream parlor.

"Guess what Tony my mommy signed me up for soccer!" Noah told Tony excitedly.

"Cool did you start practice yet?" Tony asked looking in the back seat.

"Yup on Tuesday. I have practices on Thursday and Saturday too." Noah ran off the days. "But I did okay in practices. Coach said I need work tho." Noah admitted.

"Its probably nothing a little practice cant fix, Tony said.

"Yeah that's what mom said, maybe you can help." Noah asked anxiously.

"Yeah maybe I can." Tony smiled.

After the trip to the ice cream parlor they took what was suppose to be a walk in the park but mostly turned into a game of tag between Noah and Tony and Ziva eventually joined in.

"Thank you Zee." Tony whispered as he walked towards his car. He peeked into the back set of Ziva's car and saw Noah was still sound asleep.

"No problem Tony, really." Ziva answered.

The two stood there and stared at each other for a while before Tony spoke again. "I really had fun tonight Zee thanks." Tony muttered moving closer towards the car door.

"I had fun too, and I think Noah enjoyed him self to." Ziva smiled.

"I know Noah enjoyed his self." Tony laughed and Ziva joined in.

"Well I have to get him home. But hopefully we can do this again." Ziva said hopeful

"Yeah well I'm not doing anything tomorrow." Tony said "Or is tomorrow to soon?" he asked once he saw Ziva's face.

"No tomorrows good, perfect actually. We can go to the park and show Noah how to kick a ball."

"Okay than tomorrow it is." Tony said getting into his car.

Ziva smiled and entered hers.

"Good night Tony I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey don't forget to review. Next chapter will be up shortly.. <strong>

**=)**

**Happy 4th Of July TOO! Hope you enjoy your holiday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Thankyou to all that took the time to REVIEW for the last chapter. = D ****We're actually getting somewhere in this chapter. **

**Nickell I loved your review for chaper 8. Defiently was one of the one's to put a smile on my face. = )**

**Oh and I know NOTHING about soccer. So I had to google some things (Which didnt help) So I dont spend to much time on the subject.**

**Oh and to those of you having problems picturing Noah, just imagine a miniture Ziva in the form of a four year old boy. With curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. I have a picture on my page that is similar to how I picture Noah. **

**Okay enough with my rant go ahead and read, and tell me what you think = )**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is not mine sadly**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and thankyou again!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy when is Tony going to come" Noah asked kicking the soccer ball in the air.<p>

"I don't know Noah" Ziva said looking around the park herself for Tony. For the past week or so, Tony had been helping Noah learn how to get gain better control over the ball. Not that Tony knew much himself.

But Ziva could see the improvement in Noah's skills and she saw his confidence level go up. Noah had his first game tomorrow and him and Tony wanted to get an extra practice in before the big day.

"Maybe you should call him." Noah suggested to his mother.

"Yeah maybe" Ziva said slowly considering taking her phone out and making the call.

"WAIT No Mom he's here he's here!" Noah said pointing behind Ziva.

Sure enough when Ziva turned around she saw Tony standing on the other side of the park trying to remove a box from his trunk.

"_What is Tony up to now" _Ziva thought as she watched Noah dash from behind her and run towards Tony and his car. She meet them just as Tony set the box on the ground in front of Noah.

"Tony what is this?" Ziva asked suspicious

"Yeah what is it?" Noah asked curiously looking at the box. Trying to figure out what was inside.

"Patient is the key, you'll find out sooner than later." Tony said with a smile. Picking up the box. He closed his trunk and walked back in the direction where Noah and Ziva was originally standing.

Ziva and Noah followed behind him, both curious as to what he was up too.

Tony set the box down in the middle of the park and opened it. Pulling out the instructions he took one look at it and set it down. He than pulled out a net and quite a few poles after that.

"A soccer net Tony?" Ziva asked putting two and two together.

"Not just any soccer net." Tony grunted trying to push pole A into B. "But Noah's very own personal Soccer goal."

"Really? Its mine?" Noah asked. A little shock, surprised and excited all in one.

"Yup after were done today you can take it home and put it in your back yard, and practice whenever you want."

"Tony I don't have a backyard." Ziva spoke

"You don't?" Tony looked up and asked. "Well we can put it in my backyard."

"Tony YOU don't have a backyard." Ziva said again

"You know what your right I don't, well then we can just leave this at my house and I can take you to the park whenever you want to practice or just play." Tony said and then went back to putting the net together.

"Cool thanks Tony" Noah smiled.

Once Tony was done he took the ball from Noah to try it out. Ziva stepped back and watched the two of them take turns trying to get the ball pass each other.

She smiled to her self as she watched them, she loved how happy not only Noah looked but Tony too. Their faces always light up when they saw each other, and Noah only usually wore that kind of smile for one person and that was his dad.

But even then the smile was different. Tony and Noah really enjoyed each others company any fool could see that. She was thankful Tony still agreed to come around after there "talk".

The two weeks that they didn't talk were hell on both her and Noah. She actually missed Tony more than she would ever admit.

Ziva found a near by tree and sat underneath its blanket of shade and watched Noah and Tony play. She could sit there all day and watch the two of them. It was so peaceful seeing them laugh and play.

After about a hour went by Noah and Tony were finally ready to go.

"Eww Noah you need a really good bath." Ziva said once the outside smell on Noah hit her. She had just placed Noah in his booster seat and shut the door.

"What do you want him to smell like flowers? He smells like a boy Ziva leave him alone." Tony intervened walking up with the soccer net in his hands.

"Of course I don't want him to smell like flowers Tony, but I also don't want him to smell in general."

"He smells like a boy who had fun." Tony laughed popping his trunk. Ziva walked from around her car to Tony's trunk.

"Need some help?" She asked as Tony was having some difficulty fitting the whole thing in his trunk. With out waiting for an answer she helped him push it even further in and get the trunk close.

"Thanks" Tony said turning around now being mere inches away from Ziva. He held his breath and tried to take a step back but only hit car. Instead of making it obvious of how nervous he suddenly was he stood there and prayed that Ziva wouldn't hear his heartbeat.

"Your welcome Tony." Ziva said quietly. Starting to feel weird and nervous. Her and Tony were standing pretty close. Ziva made the mistake of looking up just in time to see Tony staring at her and suddenly there eyes met. Neither of them could look away.

Ziva felt a spark of electricity run through her. The butterflies began to flutter through her stomach and her heart started running a marathon.

Looking into Tony's eyes she suddenly felt vulnerable as if she was being exposed to the world.

"Umm…I should get going." Ziva stuttered out still not looking away.

"Yeah me too." Tony whispered not looking away his self until Ziva finally tore her eyes away from her. The red in her cheeks were easily noticeable. She wouldn't look back at Tony as she turned to go towards her car.

Tony instead walked to the other side of her car to say bye to Noah only to be greeted by loud snores from the back seat.

"Well I guess he's out." Tony laughed. Ziva barely gave him an audible answer still looking forward. Refusing to look back at Tony.

Tony stared at the back of her head for a minute. Taking one last look at Noah he walked off into the opposite direction getting into his car and driving off.

Ziva sat there for a minute before she leaned her head forward against the steering wheel and sighed. The loud beep that came from her pushing her head against the horn scared her and she jumped up. Looking into the back seat she saw that Noah was still sound asleep.

Slowly she pulled off. Still wondering if she had done the right thing.

"Abby I think I messed up." Ziva said into the phone once in the privacy home.

"Messed up how?"

"With Tony." Ziva said trying to balance the phone and do the dished at the same time. Her and Noah had just got done with dinner and he was already in bed sleep.

"Ziva I'm confused, messed up what with Tony."

"Messed up everything with Tony, are chance." Ziva said feeling sad

"Didn't _you_ tell him ya'll chance already had passed?" Abby said leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah but what if it didn't, what if we still had a chance?" Ziva asked she stepped back away from the sink after she almost dropped the phone in the sink. Leaning against the counter she dried her hands off. "What if I made us miss are chance?"

"And why do you suddenly feel this way?"

"I don't know, today he was with Noah and I was just watching the two of them and I want that, I want that family structure for Noah. He's perfect for us. I just there's so much going on and what if I made the wrong choice because im…." Ziva trailed off looking for the right word.

"Scared?" Abby asked

"I wasn't going to say scared"

"Well I'm going to say scared, because it's the truth, you let your fear take over your heart."

"I did not."

"You did too, because if you didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation right now would we?"

"Whatever Abby, I hate it when you right."

"Thank you" Abby smiled. "Talk to Tony, tell Tony this."

"Tony is not going to want me after what I did to him, I wouldn't want me."

"Then you don't know Tony as well as you think you do." Abby claimed with a smile on her face.

Ziva sat down in a near by chair and thought about what Abby said. Maybe she's not giving Tony enough credit.

"Get off the phone with me and call Tony tonight."

"No not tonight, I need to sleep on this and think about it, maybe tomorrow."

"Whatever Ziva, just do it soon." Abby stated

"Wait Abby are you still coming to Noah's game?"

"Of course I'm coming everyone is going to be there." Abby said

"Ok thanks" Ziva said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>McGee returned to the bleachers with three bottles of water. Handing one to Abby and another to Ziva he sat next to Abby.<p>

"Thanks McGee" Abby and Ziva chimed together. The sun was beaming straight down on them and they were both grateful McGee thought of them at the concession stand

The bleachers across from them roared again as the opposing team scored again.

Ziva looked down and saw Tony groan. Noah and his team weren't exactly doing their best and Tony had yet to sit down since arriving.

"Someone needs to score, the game is almost over." McGee said stating the obvious. Ziva was happy to see everyone from the team including Ducky and Palmer show up for Noah's first game.

"I know" She murmured sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Tony is more nervous than the kids" Abby commented as Tony started pacing. Ziva Gibbs and McGee just laughed.

"OH Look Noah got the ball, Noah has the ball." Abby suddenly yelled pointing towards Noah's little figure moving down the field with the ball.

Everyone rose up out of there seats as Noah moved closer and closer to the net.

"_Come on come on remember what_." I told you Tony whispered studying Noah and the ball.

Once close enough Noah kicked the ball and through the net it went . The whole bleachers jumped up and cheered.

"GOOOOOAAAAALLLLL" Tony yelled from down below. Which was just in time seeing how the game was now over

"Noah, Noah, Noah" Everyone yelled on the way back to the car as Noah sat propped up on Tony's shoulders with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you see me? I scored a goal and we won" Noah laughed from up top.

"Yeah of course we saw you, who could miss you?" McGee asked.

"And everybody came." Noah said looking around at all the familiar faces. Tony set him down in front of Ziva's car and slapped him up.

"Yeah we all came Noah Love, We wouldn't miss this for the world." Abby smiled and placed a kiss on Noah's forehead. McGee patted his back and shook his hand. "Congratulations Noah, I'm really proud of you, but I have to go."

"You're leaving already McGoo? I was going to see of you all wanted to go get ice cream or something in celebration.

"Nah not tonight I have to go."

"Me to Tony." Ducky and Gibbs said at the same time. They both said there goodbyes to Noah and walked off towards their cars.

"Well me and Palmer can go." Abby said she leaned down to pick up Noah and realized he wasn't as light as she thought he was. "Oh my gosh Noah your heavy."

"No he's not. He's average for his height and weight." Ziva stated. Leaning against her car she looked down at Noah. "Maybe I should take him home first, and get him clean up before we go out to ice cream."

"No let him show it off. Were celebrating let him be a boy for tonight." Tony said to Ziva.

"Tony its dirt. Who shows off dirt?" Ziva asked.

After everyone agreed with Tony, Ziva reluctantly gave up and got in her car with Tony and Noah. The whole ride there Tony and Noah laughed and talked about the game.

Upon arriving at the ice cream pallor Ziva realized that neither Abby or Palmer was there yet.

"We're here first want to grab a table?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yeah , well here comes Abby." Tony pointed to Abby's car as she pulled into the parking lot with Palmer's car behind her.

"Good we can all walk in together." Ziva said as they waited for them to meet them at the door.

Once inside everyone took there seats and ordered their ice cream. They saw a couple other families from Noah's team there enjoying their ice cream to. Everyone gave their props to Noah and kept buying him candy to eat.

After a while Tony stood up to make a speech. Taking his spoon to his glass he cleared his throat and Noah laughed.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you Noah, you worked very hard to get here and I saw you display that on the field. If you put your mind to it there is so much you can do. Never get discouraged and always remember that everyone sitting here is rooting for you. We all love you." Tony rose his glass in the air "So here's to my most favorite four year old ever, to Noah."

The table clapped for Tony's speech and rose there glasses to. "To Noah" Everyone around the table and a few people at nearby tables said taking a sip of there water or juice.

Tony sat back down and rubbed Noah's head. He looked over to Ziva and she smiled at him.

Underneath the table Abby kicked Ziva's foot to get her attention. "Do it now." She mouthed not trying to make it obvious, not that anyone caught on. They were to busy talking to Noah.

"Abby I don't think now Is such a good idea."

"Now is perfect, go outside and talk to him." Abby kicked Ziva again before she went back to eating one of the many candy bars that were sent over to the table for Noah to eat.

Ziva sat there for a while and looked over to Tony who was still engaged in a conversation with Noah and Palmer.

When Abby kicked her again she tapped Tony's shoulder.

"Tony can I talk to you outside?" She asked quietly.

"Suurre." He answered not sure what she could want.

As the two of them began to get up from the table Abby gave Ziva two thumbs up and a smile, which Ziva returned.

"Hey where are you going Mommy?" Noah asked getting up from the table too.

"Just outside for a quick second to talk to Tony. We'll be right back." Ziva said walking over to where Noah stood, she lifted him up placing kisses all over his face and set him back in his seat.

"Okay Mommy." Noah said in between giggles.

Once outside Ziva lead them to the other side of he ice cream pallor to a random bench where they sat.

"What's up Zee?" Tony asked, you could hear the nervousness in his voice and Ziva couldn't blame him, she was nervous her self.

"I just wanted to talk that's all." Zia tried to say nonchalant, but Tony could hear the anxiety in her voice too. Ziva took a big gasp of air, and then sighed. She had no clue what to say or how to say it.

Tony stared at her and was wondering what the hell was going through her head. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't nothing bad. He couldn't take not being able to see her and Noah again.

"Tony can you stop staring at me just for a moment, I cant think with you looking at me." Ziva asked softly. She could feel Tony's eyes burning a hole in the side of her face, and him trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him was making her head hurt.

"Okay." Tony said confused. "But Ziva whatever it is just say it please, your making me nervous." Tony told her, hoping to break her.

"I know just give me a minute." Ziva told him as she continued to get her words together.

Tony turned his head and looked towards the sky. The sun was still out bright and loud. It wasn't as hot as it was earlier but it was still very warm outside. Tony looked at his watch and saw it was nearing five O'clock.

"Ziva, can you please say something, I'm dying over here." Tony begged.

Ziva sighed again and looked down at her fingers before speaking again in a soft low tone. "I think I made a mistake."

"A mistake how?" Tony asked not sure what she met and was really starting to get scared.

Ziva tilted her head back some, and looked at the sky. Sighing again she looked back down at her fingers.

"Come on Zee, its nothing we cant fix." Tony told her. Couching her on, trying to get her to see his point. "What is it?"

"With you." Ziva said even lower then before, right now she was scared shit-less and was actually waiting for Tony to catch on and reject her.

"With me? Ziva what the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked confused. His mind was else where and he really wasn't picking on.

"Tony." Ziva groaned in annoyance. Why was he acting so slow?

"Ziva I really don't know what your talking about, your not saying anything that's making any sense."

"I don't know what the hell your posse to say when you reject a person and then start to regret it." Ziva finally said her patients were actually wearing and she needed Tony to understand what she was trying to say.

"Oh." was all Tony said at first. Was she really trying to tell him what he thought she was? They already had been down that road and was she trying to go down it again.

"I know you probably don't want me now, seeing how I caused you so much pain and all, but at the time I thought I was doing what was best for me and Noah, but I was wrong. I just had to tell you that you were right, maybe we could make this work." Ziva stated. She couldn't even look at Tony who had yet to speak again.

He sat there in awe for a minute and tried to process what Ziva had said. "Ziva I don't know what be going through your brain half the time, but I don't know why you would think I could even consider not wanting you." Tony said turning his head towards her.

That got her attention and she looked up from her hands and into his eyes. The look in his eyes took her breath away. She saw nothing but love.

"I have told you more than once, I cant imagine my life with out you in it." Tony smiled leaning closer and closer to Ziva's face with each word.

"And Noah?" Ziva asked with a smile growing on her face as she moved closer to fill in the gaps between her and Tony.

"Defiantly Noah, I mean what would we do without Noah?" Tony smiled and leaned in finally close enough to kiss her. Ziva automatically placed her hand around Tony's neck and pulled him in closer while Tony ran his hands through her soft curls.

"I think we should go back in." Ziva said against Tony's lips.

"Yeah I'm surprised Abby hasn't come looking for us.

"She knows were okay." Ziva informed

Tony smiled and leaned in again. Kissing Ziva softly. Closing his eyes he took in her scent, and realized he cold stay like that forever.

"Toonnyyy" Ziva moaned when he went to kiss her again. This time on her neck.

"I know I'm sorry I just cant help it. Do you know how long I've waited to be able to do that." Tony informed her against her neck. "Don't worry I wont leave a mark"

"Tony, no for real we have to go back in before Abby really gets worried."

"Okay fine but only if you agree to let me take you out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ziva asked looking at his face to see if he was serious or not

"Yes tomorrow night. We can talk and figure this thing out."

"That's all you want to do is talk?" Ziva asked curious to what his answer might be

"We can do whatever you want to do" Tony informed her. But first lets get back in their before Abby comes out thinking something is wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah there you have it! Chapter 10 is finish I just need to figure out a way to upload it. Having major computer problems again. So when I figure it out the next chapter will be up! =) <strong>

**But anyways lets see if we can make it to 70 Reviews. So many of you get story Alerts (Around 80) but only around 8 of you review -_- I really would love to hear your opinion on each chapter. It really helps and inspire me to write faster and try to make each chapter better than the last. **

**SO THANK YOU AGAIN for taking the time to read... Even in you dont review =( **

**But if you do REVIEW THANK THANK THANK YOU! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Loved the out pour I got from last chapter. You guys really makes my day =)))) **

**SO here we are with Chapter 10. I wanted to give you guys something nice for sticking with me for so long. SO this whole chapter is total TIVA fluff. With a drop Of Noah. I for one don't know how to write a chapter with out Noah. He always make an apperance even if its brief. LOL Plus who doesnt want to see Noah? Cause I know I do. He was actually my inspiration for the story and to me is the heart of the story. He is the one that brought Tony and Ziva together. But anyway enough with my rant and on to the story. I could talk about Noah alllll day. LOL**

**Things get a little heated and I tried to keep it as PG-13 as I could with out changing my rating. Hope you don't mind. **

**But oh yeah one more thing Nickell once again you put a great big smile on my face. **

**So yeah thats all I have to say for today. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY! !=)))))))))**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"So are we still on for tonight?" Tony asked coming around Ziva's kitchen counter pressing his front to her back. Leaning over her he placed a line of kisses in her neck waiting for her to answer.<p>

"Yes Tony, you know we are." Ziva answered pushing him off so she could get to the fridge.

"Just checking" Tony said following her to the fridge.

"Abby and McGee already agreed to keep Noah until tomorrow so we have the whole night to are selves." Ziva added, her head still deep in the refrigerator.

"Speaking off Noah, where is he?" Tony asked suspicious of why since being there he had only seen Noah once.

"He's in his room, getting ready for soccer practice. They changed the days….again" Ziva mumbled. Finally finding what she needed in the fridge Ziva closed it only to turn around and walk directly into Tony.

"Please don't do that Tony." Ziva smiled. He stood in her way until she gave him what she knew he wanted. Standing up on her tippy-toes Ziva pressed a kiss against Tony's lips.

"Thank you" He murmured. "Now I can get out of your way." Tony laughed walking out of the kitchen and towards Noah's room.

Ziva agreed to do whatever it was they were doing. They had yet to figure it out yet, but wanted to wait for public affection until she told Noah. So that met no kissing and touching in front of him. Which Tony didn't mind. That just met he had to sneak as many in as possible whenever he could.

Tony reached Noah's door and peeked in. There he sat on the bed trying to tie his shoes. "Need some help there bud?" Tony asked walking in and sitting on the bed next to him.

"No I got it, but thank you anyways." Noah said finally pulling the strings tighter. Staying seated on the bed he kicked his feet back and forth.

"Ready to go then?" Tony asked patting him on the back."Yeah I've been ready to go." Noah said leaning back on the bed. His head hit a hard toy and he leaned forward holding the sore spot.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked getting off Noah's bed and placing the toy where it belonged, then walking towards the door.

"I did but you and mommy were kissing so you didn't hear me." Noah said getting up to follow him.

Tony stopped right in his tracks and spun around slowly. "We were what?" He asked nervously.

"Kissing" Noah said nonchalantly not seeing the problem. He walked pass Tony and was almost in the hallway before Tony grabbed him.

"You saw us kissing?" Tony asked pulling him back into the room.

"Yeah Tony, in the kitchen." Noah said getting aggravated he couldn't get out of Tony's hold.

"Noah you can not tell your mother that, she will freak! Okay? This stays between me and you." Tony said frantically he knew Ziva would over react about and he probably would never be allowed to kiss her again.

"Okay, okay Tony, can you let me go now." Noah asked.

"Yeah Noah, just promise me you wont tell Ziva." Tony said.

"Tell Ziva what?" Ziva asked walking into the room looking at the boys as they both looked suspicious.

Tony looked down at Noah and could tell he was ready to spill, so he grabbed him and massaged where he hit his head on the toy earlier. "That he hit his head on the toy." Tony said pointing towards the toy he sat on the selves moments before.

Noah looked up and Tony and eyed him, but remained quiet.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked still suspicious but concerned.

"Yeah he's alright, we just didn't want you to say he couldn't go to practice or anything." Tony spoke up.

"No as long as there isn't a bruise or he's complaining of headaches he should be fine." Ziva said examining Noah's head before placing a kiss on his forehead and walking out.

"Lying is bad." Noah said as soon as the coast was clear.

"Technically we didn't lie, you did hit your head earlier." Tony said.

"It still was a lie." Noah said.

"Well we can tell her another time then, now come on so we don't be late." Tony said pushing Noah out of the room.

Noah beat Tony to the kitchen as Tony had to use the bathroom. When Tony arrived in the kitchen Ziva was smothering Noah in hugs and kisses. "Tony is dropping you off at practice and Abby and McGee is picking you up." Ziva told him.

"I'm going with them?" Noah asked.

"Yes, your spending the night. Tony will drop your bags off ."

"Cool." Was all Noah said as he grabbed his gear and water bottle from Ziva and turned to walk out the door. Ziva grabbed him one more time and gave him another kiss. "I love you munchkin." She whispered to him

"I love you to Mommy." Noah tried to whisper but was more of a low screech. He gave her another hug and raced out the door.

Tony was waited until he was out the door to grab Ziva and give her a kiss. "See you tonight" Tony he whispered in her ear before kissing her again and walking out the door.

Ziva stood their smiling and watched as he shut the door. Turning around she decided to go get ready. Wanting to look her absolutely best for Tony tonight. He was getting ready at his house which gave Ziva some peace and quiet. Something she rarely experience.

They weren't going anywhere fancy. Agreeing that dinner at her house was enough for tonight. They wanted some alone time. Something else that was rarely experience. Noah was either always around or Abby, and McGee. They never had time to there selves. So the last place they wanted to be was in a restaurant full of people.

Before getting in the shower Ziva placed a roast she had out into the oven with a few cut up potatoes and veggies.

After doing so Ziva took a long hot shower. Using her new smell good shampoo in her hair and took her time to lotion her whole body as she sat on the edge of the tub. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to wear so just placed on her rode once she was finish and headed towards the kitchen.

There was so much she had to do. She envisioned how she wanted the house to look and needed to start working on it soon if she wanted to finish it in time for 8 O' Clock when Tony would be arriving. Looking at the clock it she saw it was 6:13. She had to get a move on things

She first checked on the food in the oven and placed a pot of water on the stove, then Ziva walked into the living room and pulled two big bag out of the closet she had hidden earlier.

She emptied out the bags onto her couch and around 50 little candles and 3 big candles feel out

She took each candle and placed them around the house. All throughout the living room and kitchen, on book shelves and tables. On top of the stove and fridge. The counter anywhere a candle could go with out being a hazard Ziva placed it.

She waited to light them and decided to go check on the food first. Placing the seasoned rice into the pot Ziva prepared the rest of dinner.

Once that was done she went back into her room to decide what to wear. It was almost 7:30 so she had to move quick.

Deciding not to do anything to fancy Ziva pulled out a tight fitted red mini dress. The back of the dress was out and the straps tied around her neck. The front was cut low, but wasn't to revealing.

Keeping her hair simple Ziva pinned it up and let a few pieces hang. Curling them up.

Walking back towards the living room Ziva took her time to light each candle. Dinner was almost done just waiting on the roast, and now all she had to do was wait for Tony.

Taking the three big candles she set them around the table where they would be sitting at in the living room. She placed random rose petals around the house and just as she was finishing the door bell rung.

"Just a minute." She yelled. Knowing it was Tony.

Checking herself out one more time in the mirror Ziva turned off all the lights in the house and let the candles do all the work as she opened the door.

Tony gasped and stared at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled as the dimmed light from the candles bounced off her skin. "Wow Zee" Was all Tony could get out. As he stood at the door taking her in.

The dress she had on fit her curves just right. The way her hair was pulled back and pinned up let Tony see how perfect her face look. He was at a lost for words.

"Are you going to come in?" Ziva asked with a sly smile. She didn't expect Tony to react the way he did when she opened the door but was loving it.

"Yeah." Tony stuttered. Still not taking his eyes off of her. "These are for you." Tony stuttered again as he held up a dozen roses. "I hope you like them." Still not taking his eyes off of her, he watched as Ziva walked into the house as she took the roses and smelled them. Going to the kitchen to get a vase she placed them in the water and then on the center of their dinner table. "There perfect" She smiled.

Tony walked into the house and took in the scenery. The smell of the cinnamon and ginger from the candles mixed with the smell from the food was perfect. Tony was in heaven.

As he went to sit down on the couch not wanting to mess up Ziva's dinner table until it was time to eat it was now Ziva's turn to take him in.

She didn't notice that the button up shirt he had on was red also. With black slacks. Tony leaned back against the couch and Ziva took in his face. He was freshly shaven and she could tell he took his time to comb through his hair. Ziva always thought Tony was handsome but tonight he looked different. He looked way sexier to her.

Maybe it was the way he sat slouched back on the couch. Or the seductive stare he was giving her. Ziva didn't know and didn't care. All she knew was she wanted him then and now

Walking over to the couch she pulled him up and into her arms. Pressing herself against him. Tony hand against the bare skin on her back sent electrifying shocks through her. Tony took the initiative and lean down pressing his lips against hers.

Ziva immediately opened up and let Tony tongue slide in her mouth. Both Ziva and Tony's hand began to travel and things in Ziva's living room started to get heated. Their tongues were battling for dominance Ziva stayed latched on to Tony's lips as if that was her only air supply. They were literally taking each others breath away until Tony pulled back. Gasping for air. He looked down at Ziva and placed one more soft kiss against her lips.

"I think we should eat first." Tony said in between his heavy breathing. But neither moved. Standing their holding onto each other. Gazing in each others eyes.

The ding from the timer caught their attention, and they finally moved. But not to far away from each other. Together they walked into the kitchen as Ziva pulled the roast from the oven.

At that point Tony couldn't keep his hands off of her. Touching her every chance he got. Ziva finally pushed him away and instructed him to go sit down at the dinner table, while she readied their plates.

"This looks great Zee." Tony told her taking in his plates. The plate was carefully designed. Looking more like a piece of artwork, than something you ate.

"You really out did your self." Tony gushed.

"You think?" She asked setting the wine and then the bread down on the table and sitting next to him.

"Yeah I mean the scenery, the smell, the food, hell I mean you? This isn't real. What did I ever do to deserve such a thing?"

"I can come up with a whole list of reasons but we don't want the food to get cold now do we?" Ziva leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Leaning back she softy placed her hand against his cheek and smiled, and then started eating.

Tony took that as his cue to start eating and dug in. Dinner conversation was light. They mostly laughed about stories of Noah, and talked about the job here and their.

Tony finished before Ziva and decided to mess with her as she tried to eat. From stealing potatoes off her plate to playing with her hair. Tony finally just took her one hand and played with her fingers until she was done.

"Oh my gosh Zee, your hands are so soft." Tony complimented her. Bringing each finger up to his mouth to kiss. "You are so soft." He said placing kisses up her arm until he reached her shoulder. Pulling her closer Tony went towards her neck but was stop by Ziva pulling away.

"Lets clean this up first before we get carried away." Ziva got up from the table grabbing both her and Tony's plates and took them into the kitchen. Running the water in the sink, Ziva raked the dishes and paced them in the suds.

"Your really gonna wash dished, while I'm sitting in their hungry for more?" Tony asked shocked that Ziva had her hands in a sink full of water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair and neck.

"Tony if you were still hungry you could've told me before I took your plate."

"No I'm hungry for you." Tony said still inhaling the scent from her hair. "Would you mind if I take this down?" Tony asked pointing to her hair.

"Go right ahead." Ziva said concentrating on trying to get the dished done and fast, but Tony standing behind her so close and pressed up against her wasn't helping. She hated walking through the house with a dirty kitchen. That was her number one pet peeve.

Ziva tried to block out the fact that Tony had up-pinned her hair and was working his fingers through her curls.

Tony could see that Ziva was on edge and her hands were becoming shaky in the water, and used that to his benefit, while he suck on her neck. Looking over her and into the sink he saw there was only about 2 dished left. Deciding that she had done enough Tony pulled her back into his arms.

"Toonnnyyyy" Ziva groaned. "I'm almost finish, then you'll have my full undivided attention."

"No I want your attention now." Tony told her. Flipping them both around Tony turned them and placed Ziva on the counter.

Ziva couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl, and started splashing water everywhere. She went to object but before she could his tongue was damn near down her throat, which shut her up instantly.

Tony wasted no time in letting his hands explore, where ever they could find open skin. Making his way back up to her hair his hand got lost in her curls.

After a while Tony hands found their way to Ziva's thighs. Her dressed was hiked way up which gave Tony hands more access to her long legs.

Ziva heart began to pound inside her chest and she started panicking as Tony hands made their way further up her thighs. She hadn't thought about having sex with Tony tonight. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

She had yet to prepare her self mentally for what this whole relationship with Tony could mean or bring. She hadn't been in a serious committed relationship since Noah was a baby, and even then things were different. She knew Tony would have questions when he saw her naked body. Their was a few scars and bruises that would defiantly catch his attention and leave him curious.

She finally pulled back and pushed Tony off of her. Leaving him confused.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked still a little dazed from the kissing marathon.

Ziva scooted back on the corner a little, and could see the frustration and confusion building up in Tony's face. When she didn't answer Tony pulled her face to his. "Ziva what's wrong?"

"Do you think were moving a bit fast?" Ziva asked softly. "I mean I didn't know you expected sex." Ziva said not quite making eye contact with Tony, who had taken a few steps back.

"Ziva, I really didn't know what to expect from tonight but a good time. We don't have to have sex if your not ready. I mean technically Its only are first date. I just thought." Tony started but trailed off.

"You just thought what?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking, things just got a little carried away. But if you think its too soon then I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No I don't feel pressure, I just wasn't prepared to have sex tonight that's all."

"Prepared how? Mentally or physically?" Tony asked sincerely but still confused.

"Both." Ziva admitted. "I liked kissing you, actually enjoyed kissing you, but sex…" Ziva trailed off and suddenly took interest in her fingers which Tony noticed. Stepping forward he took both of her hands in hers. "Look at me Zee." Tony insisted. Ziva was reluctant at first but Tony was persistent. Ziva finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Whatever you have to say wont make me walk away. If we want this to work. If we want US to work, then you have to talk to me." Tony explained never breaking eye contact

Ziva smiled softly and thought about what he said before she replied. "I haven't had sex since I got pregnant with Noah. Well since a little after I found out I was pregnant with Noah. I mean its not that I don't want to just what if I'm not ready?"

"We can move at whatever pace you want to. We can take it slow tonight, or we can try another day. Either way its up to you."

Ziva loved how understanding Tony was being at the moment. The look in his eye and face made her feel calm and at ease. Tony looked at her as If he knew her deepest darkest secret, but it was still going to be okay. She felt safe in his arms.

"I feel as if I'm new to all this. I haven't done anything in the last five years but devote myself to raising Noah." Ziva admitted. Tony knew she was scared. He could tell by the look in her eye, and the innocent look on her face. The soft tone she used to explain her dilemma. Tony understood and could relate because truthfully he was scared too.

"I understand that your scared and all, but me and you are in this together. I mean how many serious relationships have you seen me in? Lets turn over a new left together " Tony said him and Ziva both giggled as he tickled her a little. Taking a step forward so that he was standing in between her legs again. "In all serious its up to you whether we do or don't either way is fine by me."

"Are you sure? Cause I have a feeling someone or something else feels differently." Ziva laughed as she saw Tony cheeks turn a little red.

"For your information Missy that is my leg."

"Sure it is." Ziva said seductively leaning in for a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Tony asked in between kisses

"Its defiantly not a no." Ziva answered back pulling him in as close as she could. She loved the way Tony smelled being so close. The way he felt pressed up against her. And Ziva absolutely loved how a few encouraging words from Tony could change her whole mood.

"Hold on Tony" Ziva said pushing him back a little. "Did you bring anything?"

"Anything like what?" Tony asked he had to admit Ziva was right, that wasn't his leg and his pants were becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Any protection….A condom?" Ziva asked. "Not that I think you have anything I just….uh there would be no protection from pregnancy. Ziva added once she saw Tony's face.

"Oh I didn't think about that. Not that's their nothing wrong with protecting yourself, its just most girls have birth control." Tony said baffled trying to remember if he had a condom anywhere on him.

"Tony I haven't had sex in about five years I had no reason for birth control." Ziva said hopping down of the counter. Fixing her dress Ziva walked towards the living room.

"Can I ask why" Tony asked stopping Ziva right In her tracks.

"The last time I had sex I regretted it, and then I found out I was pregnant." Ziva said her back still to Tony.

"And after that?" Tony asked stepping forward starting to fill in the gap between him and Ziva.

"I don't know I guess I was just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know.….." Ziva said at first. "Maybe on some sub conscious level I was waiting for you." A little embarrassed to admit it.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now Zee." Tony groaned in her ear.

Ziva smiled and turned around facing him. "I think I do…and please don't try and tell me that's your knee or you leg way up there." Ziva laughed again.

"No that is not my knee…..We need to find a condom." Tony said annoyed that he didn't think to bring any. He check his wallet for what seemed like the fifth time. "You sure you don't have any?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I'm positive, and if I did I can almost guarantee that they would be expired." Ziva sat down on the couch as Tony paced back and forth in frustration. "How can you just sit there so calm? I feel like I'm bout to burst literally!" Tony cried out.

"The first year and a half was hell. I was frustrated and horny as hell, but after the two year mark I found a content place in myself, called self control."

"Well my self control meter is getting lower and lower and you sitting on the couch like that isn't helping."

"Like what?"

"With your hair all out and wild, your legs all out, your dress hiked up, your cleavage all out. Stop looking so damn sexy! I mean come on Zee your killing me!"

"I'm sorry Tony I will put that in consideration for next time." Ziva said sarcastically

Tony suddenly stop pacing and froze before rushing out the front door. Ziva contemplated in getting up but that whole self control act she was putting on was only working because she was sitting on the couch concentrating on anything but sex. The frustration and desire was building up in between her legs. Which she had clenched shut. She needed some type of release and soon or she was going to burst...literally.

Her body was reacting in ways she never knew of. Her sudden desire for Tony was becoming painful. It wasn't just about the sex. No it was more than that. She felt like a virgin again waiting to be made whole. It had been so long since she had bodily contact.

Sex was always a way for her to escape, to get away from reality and lose herself.

Sex had gotten pointless and started to lose meaning to her, and she wanted to feel whole. She wanted to feel completed and knew Tony was the one to do it.

Tony went to his car and yanked the door open. Immediately searching the contents of his car. He went through his glove box and found what he was looking for. Checking the expiration date Tony saw he still had a good while left before it was to expire. He wanted to jump out if his pants and do a dance. Deciding against It, Tony rushed back into the house to see Ziva sprawled out across the couch.

Wasting no time, Tony scooped Ziva up into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Ziva asked holding onto to Tony's neck tightly.

"To the bedroom my dear. Tonight's your lucky night." Tony smiled and Ziva giggled all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope I didnt go over board. I dont know how "Conservitive" some of you guys are, and didnt want to suddenly change my rating and go all smutty on you guys and offend any body. Now if you want me to thats a diffrent story. LOl Hope you enjoyed this chapter, who knows when the next chapter will be arriving. (Haven't even started on it yet) So just give me some time. (Not to much) Plus I have two other stories that I have suddenly abandoned. So if you would like another NCIS story and enjoy the Show Greys Anatomy then check em out.<strong>

**But until than thankyou for reading and hoped you enjoyed, and please dont forget to REVIEW. I cant possibly explain how great it feels when you tell me what you like and dont like about the story. You ALL are such an inspiration to me. So keep up the good work and REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So yes I know I have been gone for a while, and you probably dont want to hear my excuses. But life has been hectic. The crazy thing is that this chapter was finished weeks ago, I just needed to review it but that took forever. So I took the much needed time and finished it up as a Birthday gift to myself. (Yes my Birthday is Tomorrow so review nicely! lol) **

**But anyways if you haven't notice I changed the rating to M. I hope you dont mind, but things get a little heatd (not to much) in this chapter. But if you do than you should finish reading right after Ziva goes back to bed from the bathroom. Anyways READ&ENJOY = )**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT mine.. **

* * *

><p>"Can I call my Mommy now?" Noah asked Abby for what seemed like the 100th time. It was getting late and Abby could tell he was getting tired and restless. But he didn't want to go to sleep until his mommy called him. As soon as he got in the house after soccer practice Noah waited by the phone for Ziva to call only moving to take his bath and eat dinner.<p>

Abby checked the clock on the kitchen wall and saw it was about to be 9:30. Ziva said she would call and say goodnight before it got to late, when she talked to her earlier. She knew her date with Tony started at 8 and assumed things were going pretty well if she had yet to call.

Looking down at Noah as he stood in front of her with a brown teddy bear in his hand and wearing his green and white dinosaur jammies he looked as if he was going to pass out and hit the floor.

McGee could be heard sitting on the computer playing some online game, but besides that the house was quiet.

Abby leaned down in the kitchen chair she was sitting in and picked up a very sleepy Noah who was rubbing his eyes.

"Ooo you're a big boy." Abby stated as she lifted him into her lap. Noah immediately snuggled into Abby and made his self comfortable.

"My mommy say so too." Noah agreed almost dropping his bear on the floor. Abby caught it and handed it back to him.

"This is a nice bear Noah, What's his name?"

"His name is Fwancis, ma daddy brought it for me in Fwance at Christmas." Noah explained sleepily, his eye lids becoming lower and lower.

"That is so cool. I wish when I was four I had a bear named Francis that I got from France." Abby said, shifting Noah a little bit so that he wasn't putting so much pressure on her arm.

"You never been to Fwance before?" Noah asked shocked he leaned forward and turned a little to look at Abby's face to tell if she was lying or not.

"No I haven't, at least not recently, and defiantly not when I was four."

"Realllyyyyy?" Noah asked. "Well have you been to Paris?" Noah asked as Abby thought back.

"Nope, that is actually one city I haven't been to." Abby answered truthfully.

"Well I have, lots and lots of times. I been to Paris, and Fwance, London, and Englung, umm what else….Oh and Tella- vee. But I only went there two times." Noah said showing two fingers to prove his point. Abby listened on quiet impressed with his resume of all the places he has been and also a little embarrassed that a four year has more marks on his passport than she did.

Taking one more look at the clock Abby looked down at Noah and notice he was dozing off. Abby got up of the chair and Noah clung to her shirt as she went to set him on the couch. Noah snuggled into the couch and closed his eyes again.

"McGee are you going to sit on that computer all night?" Abby whispered loudly a little annoyed.

"Nope actually Abby I was just getting up." McGee said getting up from the couch and over to the couch where Noah was laying. "What time is it Abbs?"

"Just a little after 10" Abby said softly looking down at Noah. She was now standing over the couch next to McGee. She reached down and moved back a couple of Noah's curls out of his face. Noah immediately opened his eyes.

His usually big bright brown eyes were replaced with sleepy groggy ones. "I miss my mommy." Noah spoke, almost in a whisper. This was his actual first night being away from his mommy and now that it was time for bed he was missing her a lot more than he thought he would.

Abby and McGee just looked down at him with sad eyes. They knew he wasn't use to being away from Ziva for so long.

"I don't think she is going to call." McGee whispered leaning in so only Abby could hear.

"She will call, you just have to give her time, she is….busy right now." Abby said astonish punching McGee's arm defending Ziva.

"Well have you tried calling her?" McGee asked rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"McGee, she will call when she is ready." Abby answered annoyance ringing in her voice.

"Are you sure cause its getting late and he's getting sleepy." McGee said pointing down to Noah.

"MCGEE. SHE. WILL. CALL." Abby gritted her teeth stating each word loudly. As soon as she got the words out of her mouth the phone rang. "See" Abby said with a slick smile on her face. "I bet you its Ziva" Turning around and walking towards the phone Abby answered with a perky hello and a smug smile looking at McGee.

"I am soooo sorry Abby, I was caught up over here with ...umm yeah. But is he still up?" Ziva whispered into the phone.

"Yeah he's up, he was waiting for you to call him."

"Good let me talk to him please."

"Okay hold up. Wait Ziva why are you whispering?" Abby asked curiously. Hearing his mothers name Noah eye immediately popped open and he shot up.

"Because I don't want to wake Tony." Ziva whispered into the phone.

A huge smile grew on Abby's face and she was anxious to hear all the details from Ziva. "Okay I am about to give Noah the phone, but after you get done talking to him, you better not hang up."

"Sure Abby, can you just give the phone to my baby. I know he is tired." Ziva said smiling her self.

"Okay your right" Abby said walking back to the couch and handing Noah the phone.

"Mama?" He asked anxious, but you could still hear how tired he was in his voice.

"Yes baby, how are you?" Ziva asked smiling and sighing a sigh of release.

"Oh Mommy I missed you so much" Noah said perking up a bit. Sitting up Noah turned around on the couch totally forgetting about his bear or how tired he just was.

"I miss you too, baby. Are you having fun with Abby?" Ziva asked

"Yes, McGee is here too. Noah added

"McGee is still there?" Ziva asked not really looking for an answer from Noah.

"Yeah mommy. He should me how to play his game on the coputer."

"Did he?"

"And Abby cooked spagatti for us." Noah explained to his mother excitedly.

"Well it sounds like you had fun, Love Bug. But you also sound tired." Ziva always knew when Noah was tired. She could hear it heavy in his voice.

"I am but I had to tell you Good Night."

"Well Good Night sweetie, I will be there first thing in the morning to get you. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I love you a lot. Good night."

"I love you to Baby, now give the phone back to Abby. Good night sweetie." Ziva said into the phone.

Noah handed the phone back to Abby as she instructed McGee to get him ready for bed on the pull out couch.

"Hello" Abby said putting the phone back to her ear.

"Hey Abby, is he going to be okay over there?" Ziva asked letting her sudden worries get the best of her.

"Yes Ziva he will, now spill all the beans." Abby replied excited.

"Are you sure? Cause I mean I can come get him. He's not use to not being home with me."

"Ziva David, Noah is more than fine, yes he misses you but he will see you in a few hours. Plus this is your time. Now spill!" Abby whispered loudly walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

"Okay, Okay Abby. Just let me get somewhere alone." Ziva said getting out of the bed quietly. Ziva leaned down and picked up Tony's button up which was laying next to her toe and put it on.

Taking a quick look back she notice Tony was still fast asleep. She turned around and quietly tip toed towards the bathroom. Shutting the door slowly so it wouldn't creek she plotted down on the floor in front of the door.

"Are you alone yet?" Abby asked growing impatient.

"Yes Abby gosh. You are way to excited."

"Please don't act like your not excited too." Abby replied. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she was way to anxious to hear what Ziva had to say about her night with Tony to sit down. So Abby hopped up and started pacing around her room.

"Ziva you are killing me here what happened?"

"Well you already know we had dinner at my house. I cooked him dinner and it went pretty well. We talked and laugh." Ziva gushed sitting on the bathroom floor. She felt like a silly teenager after her first kiss. Talking about her and Tony's night immediately put butterflies in her stomach all over again.

"What did you guys talk about?" Abby asked practically jumping up and down.

"The usual work, Noah, childhood memories. Nothing serious."

"Oh sounds boring, what happened after that?"

"Patience Abby, patience." Ziva smiled into the phone. "After dinner I went to wash the dishes an-"

"Wait you washed dishes in the middle of ya'll date? Ziva are you insane?" Abby asked cutting her off.

"You know I hate a dirty kitchen date or no date, but Tony clearly had other ideas and I didn't even get to finish them, now that I think about it there still sitting in the sink." Ziva trailed off thinking about the dishes.

"Ziva concentrate! What happened after that?" Abby yelled into the phone getting Ziva back on topic.

"Umm, there was kissing, and hugging, a little touching, and we sorta kinda maybe slept together." Ziva said saying the ending quickly. She was feeling actually quite embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a little red while saying it out loud for the first time.

"What do you mean sorta, kinda, might of slept together? Either you did, or you didn't Ziva. Now which one?" Abby asked a little annoyed. She was literally going in circles around her room which wasn't helping.

"What do you think we did Abby?"

"I think you and Tony had SEX!" Abby exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhsh don't say it so loud, someone might hear you." Ziva whispered frantically and actually looked around the bathroom only seeing her self.

"Why not Ziva? For one who else is on the phone? And two if I was you I would shout it from the roof top letting everybody know!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I just, I don't know. Just don't go telling anybody."

"Ziva who am I going to tell? I mean seriously have a little faith in me." Abby said playing hurt.

"I do Abby, you just know how you are once you start talking, I just don't want anyone to know yet. Until I know." Ziva said softly into the phone. Her voice becoming lower and lower each time she spoke.

"You don't want anyone to know you two had sex? Or that you two are together? And know what?" While Ziva's voice was getting softer, Abby's was speeding up and she was shooting words out at least 90miles per hour.

"Both, don't tell anyone that either has happened and is going on."

"Okay even though I'm pretty sure that everyone knows. But Ziva?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still whispering?" Abby whispered into the phone

"Why are you pacing around your room?" Ziva shot back at her.

The two remained quiet on the phone for a second or two before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my last question. Until you know what?"

Ziva paused for a minute hoping Abby had forgotten about that one. She really didn't feel like explaining what she met to Abby. Taking a deep breather she finally replied. "Until I really know what's going on between me and Tony. Yes the sex was AMAZING and he aint to bad his self, but I just want to be really sure he is the one. I'm not taking any chances this time."

"Well I think he is the one, but you have to figure that one out on your own." Abby said reassuring.

"Only time can really tell." Ziva said shocked. She was surprised Abby didn't go into a rant on how perfect her and Tony were for each other. She was expecting the worst and got the total opposite. "But look Abby I have to go. I have dishes to finish and a bed to get back into."

"Hold on Ziva. How good was the sex?"

"Did you not hear me say it was AMAZING? I mean at first it was a little awkward and I was worried but-."

"Wait awkward? Awkward how?" Abby asked cutting Ziva off.

"Well I mean it was awkward at first for me because I felt like a virgin all over again. I haven't had physical contact in so long I let my nerves get the best of me. But Tony…." Ziva trailed off trying to think of the right words.

"Tony was amazing, and so understanding and attentive and just, just beautiful. I mean he took his time and made sure I was comfortable with what we were doing. It was amazing." Ziva gushed reminiscing.

"But…..once we got the hang of things it was great. I don't know if it was the fact that

I haven't had sex in almost 5years or if Tony was just a pro with his work, but whatever it was I need that in my life! When I say he met all, I mean ALL my needs" Ziva said excited and relieved to finally let that out. She had to let someone know that, that the sex was NO joke.

"See what you have been missing for the last five years. I told you that whole celibate idea was bananas. I quite frankly wouldn't of been able to do it." Abby admitted.

"It took A LOT of self control, but it was actually a pretty peaceful self finding journey. I had to learn the hard way that sex could be fun but it could also bring unnecessary trouble. I was free to find me and the person I wanted to be on my own with out any interference. Plus I was also able to concentrate on Noah for the first few years of his life."

"Touché to you cause I know I couldn't do it. I need a daily dosage every now and then." Abby laughed.

"Yeah well don't get any kind of dosage while my son is in the next room."

"And who will I be getting any kind of dosage from?" Abby asked confused

"You know who, why is he still there?"

"YOU suggested he come over and help with Noah." Abby pointed out.

"I suggested he picked up Noah and spend an hour or two there. But now its almost 10:30, why is he still there?" Ziva pointed back out.

"Bye Ziva" Abby laughed into the phone.

"I'm serious Abby" Ziva called into the phone laughing herself and then hanging up."

Taking a look in the mirror Ziva saw how tired her face looked. Her hair was sticking up and curls were flying everywhere.

Picking up the brush on the sink Ziva brushed her hair back into a tight nit bun. Washing her face and brushing her teeth Ziva decided that the dishes could wait until tomorrow and creped back into bed, moving slowly trying not to wake Tony.

Snuggling her back into Tony's front she felt him embrace her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer, and burying his face into her neck.

"I know you didn't go finish those dishes." Tony mumbled in between kisses on Ziva's neck.

"No actually I didn't." Ziva said rolling around facing Tony, looking into his eyes and bringing her lips to his. Placing light kisses on his lips. "I was saying good night to Noah."

"He's still up?" Tony asked a little groggy lacing his fingers in-between hers.

"Yeah he wanted to say good night, and so did I." Ziva moved in closer until she was almost on top of Tony.

"Well can I say goodnight?" Tony asked rolling over on his back and pulling Ziva on top of him.

"To whom? Me or Noah?" Ziva asked leaning down placing more kisses against his lips.

"You know who I want to say Good Night to." Tony said leaning his head forward till he reached Ziva's lips and grabbed her bottom with his. Sucking on it slowly and softly.

"Well than say goodnight." Ziva moaned into Tony's mouth.

"Don't worry I plan too." Tony said rolling them over so that he was now on top pinning Ziva down in between him and the mattress. Pressing his lips to the side of her neck Tony lightly sucked on a particular sensitive spot making Ziva's whole body shivered in delight.

"Tonnnyyyy. I don't think _that _kind of good night is a good idea." Ziva moaned into his ear.

"Why did you put your hair up?" Tony asked totally ignoring Ziva.

"Tony for real, unless you have another condom, which I know you don't you need to stop now." Ziva objected, but still wrapped her legs tightly around Tony's waist. She needed Tony to stop before all rational thought went out the window. Her body was betraying her and was becoming more than willing to comply with Tony.

"We already had sex once with out one. What will a second time hurt?" Tony said moving lower and lower, pulling his shirt that she had on up and becoming excited as he saw that was all she had on.

He found it extremely sexy that she was wearing his shirt and only his shirt, that mixed with the taste of her on his tongue was sending what felt like all the blood in this body to the lower part of his body.

"Tonnnyyyy" Ziva moaned loudly as Tony mouth skitted over a certain point on her body. Propping each of her legs over both his shoulders, Tony kissed the inside of Ziva's thighs, and took one finger moving it slightly over her core.

Ziva squirmed and moved around under Tony's grasp as he teased her placing kisses everywhere except for where she wanted him too.

Tony gave Ziva's center one more quick teasing kiss before he suddenly popped up and moved from in-between her legs. Placing a kiss on top of her forehead Tony rolled over much to Ziva's displeasure. Pulling the cover over both of them.

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva asked gasping for air. Her chest going up and down. Ziva leaned up on her elbows and looked over to Tony who was now pretending to be going to sleep.

"You said no, because we didn't have another condom." Tony mumbled.

"Trust me, we DON'T need a condom for that." Ziva replied frustrated.

Tony pretended to ignore her and kept his eyes closed. He loved the how desperate she was sounding. A smile slowly appearing on his face as he felt Ziva who suddenly couldn't keep still moving next to him.

"Tonnyyyyyyyyy pleaseeeeeeee" Ziva begged hitting Tony's arm in frustration.

"I was just honoring your wishes sweet cheeks." Tony turned over facing Ziva, her face was red and flush, and he could've swore he saw her lip poke out for a second. Tony couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked pouting.

"Stop teasing me." Ziva grunted as Tony moved under the cover and positioned himself back in-between her legs yanking on them pulling her down on the bed closer towards his face.

"Lets see what I can find under here." Tony smiled as Ziva squirmed anxiously waiting.

"Hmmm what's this?" Tony asked sucking on Ziva's thigh. Using his hands to hold her still

Ziva threw her head back in frustration. The thumping between her legs was becoming un bearable and she didn't have the patience to play with Tony.

"I wonder what would happen if I kiss here." Tony said kissing on the outside of Ziva's lips. Using his thumbs he traced over where _his_ lips were just moments before. "Or what about here." Tony asked sucking on Ziva's left thigh.

She let out a loud moan and moved her lower body frantically trying to position her center right over Tony's mouth.

"And I wonder what this is?" Tony asked finally going where Ziva wanted him to. First using his fingers he opened up her center and stuck his tongue inside. Ziva legs immediately went weak and almost feel flat as she arched into the bed and threw her head back deeper into the sheets.

Tony pulled back and placed her each leg over one of his shoulders. Once he saw that her legs were stable Tony buried his face back in between her legs. Taking his tongue he took one big lick from one end to the other causing Ziva's legs to clench a little. Pushing two of his fingers from his right hand inside of her, Tony placed his left hand on her stomach in attempt to hold her still.

Tony went to work kissing, sucking and licking with intentions of leaving Ziva completely dry. He could hear her try to hold in her moans which came out in mumbles.

He wanted to hear her scream, he knew she could do it. Tony also wished he could see her face from the position that he was in. The room was fairly dark seeing how the light was off, and the fact that he was under the cover didn't help either. Ziva had fell flat on her back not having the strength to sit up anymore, so his only option was to listen to her whimper over his head.

Ziva clenched her legs tightly around Tony's neck and she couldn't hold her cry in if she wanted to anymore as her orgasm hit her. Tony tongue sent her straight to heaven with pleasure.

All she could do was throw her head back and scream out Tony's name, at the top of her lungs in a language Tony didn't even know existed.

Which made him excited all over again. He couldn't get his body to move from in-between her legs. It felt as if his tongue was permanently attached to her insides. With an unforgettable taste that sent Tony to his own personal heaven.

Ziva had to concentrate on how to properly breath again, before she lost all oxygen supply. Her only thoughts were how to intake and release air from her nose.

That's all she could concentrate on. "_One thing at a time_." She thought. The sensation that just went on between her legs left her utterly speechless, and frazzled. She was no longer in her right frame of mind. At this point Tony could ask her to go jump off a bridge with him and she would gladly agree.

So instead of becoming vulnerable Ziva stayed quiet and concentrated on breathing.

Tony could hear Ziva's breath begin to slow down and return to normal speed. She was no longer making any noise, except for the small fault in her breath every know and then.

He still found his self stuck in between her legs. He leaned down and took a big whiff of her and sighed closing his eyes. The very smell of her was sending butterflies through his stomach. Something Tony had never experienced before.

Finally he gather enough strength and power to move him self from underneath the covers.

Tony took his time crawling back up Ziva's body. Who breath hiked again as he made a trail with his tongue. Their eyes found each other and locked.

So much was being said in the silence. The ecstasy still in both of their eyes.

Tony finally found his self face to face with Ziva and all he could do was stare at her and smile.

"What?" Ziva asked shyly and a little embarrassed. Tony was staring intensely into her eyes and made her feel vulnerable and expose

"Oh Nothing, I was just admiring your beauty." Tony whispered still gazing into her eyes.

Ziva's cheeks immediately flushed red, and she broke the eye contact first.

"You are so freaking cute." Tony laughed leaning in towards her. Ziva turned her face around just in time to meet with his lips. Her mouth automatically opened up and let his tongue in, which tasted tremendous. Ziva only thought was to moan in his mouth.

"You taste good don't you?" Tony leaned back and asked.

Ziva laughed and looked up at him. But didn't answer. She knew he was right. Tasting her self on his tongue had set her off again and she could go for yet another round of whatever Tony had to offer.

"Now you get a sample of what I enjoy tasting so much." Tony smiled. His face glowing as he went into details for Ziva about how well she tasted it. "You already taste like a mixture of strawberry ice cream, with a strawberries filling and a really big strawberry on top." Ziva immediately burst out laughing at his comparison.

"So pretty much your trying to say I taste like strawberries." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah, and I wonder what you will taste like with actual strawberries." Tony thought out loud.

"I hope your not getting any ideas Tony." Ziva smiled snuggling her face into Tony's neck.

"Oh sweet cheeks you know I am." Tony pulled Ziva body in closer and held her tightly. As the two got quiet again enjoying each others company.

"I could get use to this." Tony finally said breaking the silence, looking down at Ziva, who was still staring absent minded at something across the room.

"To what?" Ziva asked quietly

"This…you me in bed. Me pulling you in, holding you close." Tony pulled her in even tighter. "Waking up together, just to go to bed and fall asleep together. Making love every night."

Ziva gave him a weird look at the last part and he switched it up. "Okay maybe not every night but at least every other night, and then just laying here." Tony paused and made eye contact with Ziva. "In peace and quiet. Just me and you….and Noah forever." Tony chuckled but Ziva could still hear the innocence in his soft voice.

She remained quiet as she process what he said. Did he really want all that with her? Forever was such a very long time and did he really mean that's what he wanted. Forever with her…and Noah.

There was only three words that came to her mind as she thought of an response. She was even 100% sure she met them all the way, but she knew for now that she wanted Tony. Whether that met today, tomorrow or forever. "Yeah, me too." she all but whispered

Ziva felt Tony loosen his grip on her, and could feel his eyes staring down at her. She looked up shyly a little scared of what his eyes might say to her. Barely having her head turned all the way from the corner of her eyes she could see his million dollar smile already forming.

Tony leaned in to give her a kiss and before he could Ziva stopped him. "And Tony, you can make love to me every night if you want too." Ziva smiled into his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed and the end wasnt to much for you. Tell me how I did. Was my first time writing anything close to that and I was a little nervous about how it will turn out. <strong>

**Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all those who reviewed... Greatly appreciated **

**Disclaimer : Not Mines**

* * *

><p>Both Tony and Ziva groaned at the same time as the alarm clock woke them from their quiet sleep.<p>

"It cant possibly be morning." Tony groaned rolling over to look at the clock, which told him it was 6:10. His arms were still tightly wrapped around Ziva's waist dragging her with him as he moved across the bed.

He rolled them both back over into there original places burying his face into Ziva's neck and inhaling.

"Mmmm I love the way you smell in the morning. Its so refreshing and sexy" Tony mumbled into her neck.

"Tony I smell like sweat, sex, and morning breath. There is nothing sexy about that." Ziva objected. "And speaking of morning breath please go brush your teeth. Your breath is ticking" Ziva laughed covering her nose in semi disgust.

"For one its kicking not ticking and you cant even smell my breath from here." Tony lifted his face from her neck a little bit and looked down on her.

"Oh yes I can Tony and it smells, bad!" Ziva laughed leaning away from Tony's face, but not going far. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"And where do you think your going?" Tony asked pulling her in closer to him. This time his lips meeting her neck, and sucking down on a particular sensitive spot, making Ziva moan instantly.

Ziva still squirmed a little as she tried to get out of Tony's hold. But when she spoke she couldn't help but moan even more. "Toooonnyyy stop. Comme onn"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to make you do my love. Now only if you stopped being so difficult."

"I'm not being difficult. For one I want to shut that stupid alarm off and two we have to go." Ziva explained as Tony removed his lips from her neck.

Tony loosened his hands around her waist a little. "Wait why is the alarm clock even on?" He asked confused as to when she had time to even set it.

"Because we have to go get Noah."

"Oh well I guess that answers my second question."

"Yes it does. Now can you let go of me before I have to hurt you." Ziva asked him kindly. Her face was turned towards his and they were now looking in each others eyes.

"You wouldn't." Tony dared her. He was wearing a huge taunting smile on his face. Daring Ziva to make a move on her threat.

"Tony you know I could get out of this easily and leave you in agonizing pain." Ziva threatened.

"Yeah I know, but what's life with out a little danger." Tony smiled leaning into her face giving her a quick kiss before letting her go completely.

"Your lucky I like you and actually considering about keeping you around. But keep playing and I might have to get ride of you." Ziva smiled, watching Tony as he watched her walk around the bed and towards the alarm clock shutting it off.

Ziva looked down at Tony and her smile grew even wider. Was she actually waking up to Tony in her bed or was it all a dream? A dream come true that she actually closed her eyes and went to sleep last night with Tony's arms wrapped tightly around her, as if he would never let go.

This was something she could defiantly get use to.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked after awhile of Ziva just standing there smiling at him.

"Oh nothing." Ziva said crawling back into bed, her smile growing even wider then before. "Just how happy I am to have you in my bed." Ziva face was mere inches away from his before she placed her lips to his placing sweet kisses on his.

Before long Ziva pulled away and went to get out of the bed, but Tony grabbed her wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling her on top of him.

"Why do you keep tryna leave me alone in bed?" Tony whispered into her ear.

"I was literally two feet away from you, so that doesn't even count." Ziva laughed as he begin to tickle her. "Tony please stop I have to pee and your not helping." Ziva said breaking free of Tony's hold.

"Nooo." Tony yelled. Grabbing Ziva's wrist.

"Come on Tony I have to go." Ziva objected trying to pry Tony's arms from around hers. "When did you become so touchy feely?"

"Ummm about 10 hours ago." Tony joked still not letting go off her

"Well touchy feely time is over." Ziva said breaking free of Tony's hold.

"Wait Ziva." Tony called out making Ziva stop.

"Can we please just sit lay here for a few more minutes." Tony said quietly his eyes were full of innocence and Ziva could tell he was suddenly uncharacteristically nervous as he spoke.

"I know you need to go get Noah, and I want to go with you, but first could I just hold you a little bit longer." The last part was more of a soft whisper and came out almost as if he was begging.

Ziva obliged and fully turned around. Climbing back into bed as Tony for almost the fourth time that morning wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest and rested her head over his heart.

The slow and steady beats filled her ears as nothing but silence surrounded them.

The early morning sun was creeping in through the cracks of the curtains. Birds outside the window could be heard chirping and that moment was too perfect to end.

"Tony?" Ziva asked quietly looking towards the wall opposite her after awhile.

"Yes?" Tony asked. His eyes were still closed as he was enjoying the moment.

"You…" Ziva stopped and thought to her self for a second. Not really sure she wanted to know the answer to the question that burned it self into her mind ever since last night. She finally sighed and asked him the question closing her eyes. "You don't think I'm easy do you?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused. His eyes were still closed as he tried to figure out what Ziva was talking about.

Ziva took a deep breath and explained her meaning. "You don't think that I was…. I don't know easy since I sleep with you so soon."

She could feel Tony eyes which immediately popped open staring at her back. He answered almost immediately. The words couldn't get out of his mouth fast enough.

"No Ziva, why would I ever think that. Nothing about you has ever been easy, and especially not in that way" Tony explained.

Ziva wanted to open her eyes but Tony was now hovering over her and she could feel him looking at her face.

"Are you just saying that, or do you really feel that way?" she whispered out.

"Ziva open your eyes and look at me." Tony demanded and waited for her to open her eyes. "I have to much respect for you and your body to ever look at you that way. I would have never sleep with you if I considered you to be anything less then a women." Tony assured her as there eyes locked together.

She was stunned. She hadn't expected those words to come out of Tony's mouth if any. He felt so sure of himself, she could hear it in his voice. The only doubt was hers. "So you don't think of me as some sort whore for sleeping with you on the first date?" Ziva asked and studied his face as she waited for an answer.

But Tony's face remained the same as he explained to her what he felt. "No Ziva, I have known you long enough to know that this is something you don't do lightly. I mean I'm the first guy you let touch you in years. I look at you as a goddess a queen of some sort, and quite frankly I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be laying in this bed right here with you."

Ziva heart fluttered a little bit at his honest words. On the outside she kept a straight face smiling only a little bit as everything sunk in. But on the inside she was blushing from head to toe.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva whispered as things got quiet again.

Tony just pulled her in tighter and placed a light kiss on top of her forehead before he laid his head back on the pillow as Ziva got comfortable again into his chest. They found themselves relaxed and falling closer and closer to sleep again.

This time Ziva was the first to wake almost an hour later jumping out of bed startling Tony.

"What, what, Ziva? What's the matter." He asked his voice groggy and full of sleep.

"We fell asleep again Tony, we have to go." Ziva said frantically running around the room.

"Zee calm down. Its only 7:26. What's the big rush?" Tony asked looking at the clock.

"The big rush is I told Noah I would pick him up in the morning and its morning."

"I guarantee you Noah is fine, I mean he's with Abby." Tony explained quite confused.

"I know he's fine but that's not the point."

"Well yeah it kind of is. There all probably sleeping still anyways."

"Tony I don't care if he's still sleep. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm leaving to pick him up. Feel free to make some coffee if you want some." Ziva called from the bathroom.

Tony laid there for awhile before hearing the shower running. He got up and realized he was still naked. Placing his underwear on he went into the bathroom.

"Ziva" He said pulling back the shower curtain a little bit and peeking in.

"What Tony." She snapped peeking her own head out.

"Nothing Zee, I just thought that we would be able to spend the morning together just you and me. That's all." Tony admitted and the slight frown on Ziva's face disappeared.

"Tony its not that I don't want to spend time with you its just….." Ziva trailed off a little and Tony cut her off before she could speak.

"No its okay Zee I understand."

"No Tony you don't understand." Ziva said softly reaching out her hand to touch his face. "I just have never been away from Noah for so long. He has never spent the night anywhere else and maybe I'm over reacting but I am missing him like crazy." Ziva admitted and Tony's face to soften.

"Zee look I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I'm trying to get in between you and your son. I would never do that. I miss Noah too, but I just wanted to spend as much alone time together as possible while things were still calm" Tony smiled and placed his hand over the hand she still had on his face. "Take your shower before the water gets cold." Tony said removing his hands and placing them both at their sides.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva smiled. Her hand leaving a wet mark on his face. "And I'm sorry too, for snapping at you earlier. You were just trying to spend a few extra moments together." Ziva said before going back into the shower.

Peeking back out she grabbed Tony by his shoulders with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Leaving two big wet hand prints on his shoulders as she went back into the shower.

Within moments she was in the kitchen fully dress and accepting the coffee Tony was handing her.

"Were you still coming hurry up and get in the shower." Ziva said once she noticed Tony was still in nothing but his underwear. She sat down at the counter momentarily. Just long enough to add a few creamers to her coffee.

"No actually I'm not. I think I'm going to stay behind and cook breakfast you know. And do those dishes from last night." Tony said gesturing towards the sink as both him and Ziva looked.

"Ok then I guess I'll get going." Ziva said looking around to see if there was anything she was missing before she walked out the door. "Oh and Tony can you please have some clothes on by the time I get back" Ziva asked walking out the door and blowing Tony a kiss.

Tony went to the fridge as he tried to figure out what Ziva and Noah might be hungry for. He himself could go for anything as long as it was edible. Him and his stomach had been carrying on a hefty conversation for a while.

All of Ziva's cabinets and fridge, including the freezer were stocked with all different kinds of foods.

Deciding on Grits, hash browns, eggs and sausages Tony set all the ingredients on the counter and went to brush his teeth and change.

Breakfast was done within minutes and Tony set up the table patiently waiting for Noah and Ziva to arrive.

He looked around the house for something to do to pass time while he waited since she had no TV anywhere in the house.

Finding a magazine underneath the coffee table he picked it up and sat down on the couch and skimmed through the pages.

Before long the phone rang and Tony sighed. Not sure if he should answer it. But finally deciding to do so, but regretted it as soon as he did

"Hello" He said into the phone and a deep voice spoke back and said hello to him.

"Umm how may I help you?" Tony asked awkwardly when the man only said hello.

"Yes. I want to speak to Noah." The voice asked slightly confused and a little curious as for who Tony was.

"Noah's not here at the moment." Tony said staring at the phone not recognizing the area code and placed the phone back to his ear.

"Well then can I speak to Ziva?" The man asked this time slightly annoyed and a little anger peeking in his voice.

'Ziva's not here either but I can take a message for either one of them may I ask who's calling?"

"Yeah this is Noah's father."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone.

Yes this is an authors note but don't worry the next post that will be up in a few minutes is a brand spanking new chapter. I just wanted to take the time out to say how thankful and grateful I am too all of my faithful readers. You guys are the best and really inspire me to want to write and give it my best every day.

My original idea from when I first thought of this story to how it is now is so different its crazy. This story took a mind of its own and went in a totally different direction. The title I Promise Not To Kiss And Tell was originally driven from the Idea of Tony and Ziva already having a secret sexual relationship and being brought together from Noah. But little Noah wasn't having that and did his own thing with the story, and I totally love what it has developed into.

Another thing I wanted to speak on is to cherish your loves one. You never know what tomorrow brings and its always better to forgive then to live with regrets. As we reflect on 9/11 and all the pain it brought to millions of people across this nation who lost their love ones or saw it displayed across their TV's is too remember that senseless violence and hate for one another solves nothing. 9/11 is one unforgettable day that will always be remembered and embedded into our hearts. I wasn't effected personally but I am keeping everyone in my prayers, and my heart still goes out to all those who were. To the innocent lives, and to all those Brave Fire Man and women and Police officers who risk their lives thinking of others.

God Bless America, and Always Thanks for Reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva arrived at Abby's house within minutes. She managed to drop the normally twenty minute drive down to 8 with out breaking to many laws.

Frantically knocking on Abby's door bell she waited for someone to answer the door. Her patience were wearing and she couldn't wait to see Noah.

'_Come on Abby, I know your in there_." Ziva whispered to her self knocking on the door a few more times. She grabbed onto the railing as she tried to stop her self from suddenly shaking.

Within seconds the door open and to her surprise it was McGee who was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Umm Good Morning McGee. What are you doing here?" Ziva asked curious as McGee stepped out her way and let her into the apartment.

"Umm I could ask you the same thing seeing how its 7 in the morning." McGee looked at Ziva as she was seemingly searching for something. "What are you looking for?" He finally asked.

"Where is he?"

"Who Noah? He's in the kitchen." McGee said closing the front door

Ziva head immediately went towards the kitchen and before she could move she heard him before she seen him. Screaming her name as he ran all the way into her arms.

Ziva squatted down and would have fell back when Noah came crashing into her chest, if it wasn't for McGee standing behind her.

"Oh my gosh Noah baby I missed you." Ziva said squeezing tightly.

"Mama your hurting me." Noah grunted, and Ziva loosened up her grip just enough so that he could breath but still never let go.

"I miss you too Mommy. So much I want to go home." Noah told his mother as he wrapped his little arms around her as far as they could go.

Ziva stood up with Noah still in her arms and noticed something was missing. "Where's Abby?" She asked

"She had to go into work early this morning, working on a favor from Special Agent Rizer and his team." McGee explained.

"Oh…well that explains why you're here." Ziva said still looking around the apartment. Setting Noah down she instructed him to go get his things ready.

"Well actually I ended up spending the night. It got late and after Noah went down for bed me and Abby stayed up talking.

"Oh really?" Ziva said suspicious making a note in her mind to ask Abby about that next time she talked to her.

"Yeah and I was just getting ready to make me and Noah something to eat while we waited on you. Abb's said to expect you early but I didn't expect you this early."

"You didn't cook did you?" Ziva asked looking up as she helped Noah get his shoes on. He still was wearing his pajamas, but that was ok he could change once he got home. Exactly where Ziva wanted him to be.

"No I was just gonna make us a bowl of cereal. Something quick and simple to fill his stomach as we passed time." McGee explained as he put the rest of Noah's things in his bag and handed them to Ziva.

"Noah are you hungry? Tony's at the house cooking." Ziva asked Noah and out of the corner of her eye she saw McGee eye brow raise. "You can eat here if you want too." She added not sure if he was really hungry.

"No thank you. I want to go home and see Tony. I'll eat there." Noah said and Ziva smiled. He sounded so mature when he spoke some of the time it sometimes caught her off guard.

"Well then here take your bag." Ziva handed Noah his bag and gestured towards McGee. "And tell McGee thank you and bye."

"Bye Noah my man, I had fun, hopefully we can do this again soon." McGee said slapping Noah up and leaning down for a quick hug.

"Yeah I had fun too, but I think I like staying home with my mommy better." Noah admitted honestly.

McGee looked up and Ziva and shook his head. "Even when I was a kid I could stand being away from my mother for more then 24hours." McGee leaned over and whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Shut up McGee." Ziva said pushing him away.

"I'm just saying you don't want to turn him into a momma's boy." McGee told her laughing a bit so maybe the urge to hit him would decrease.

"Good Bye McGee." Ziva said walking out the door pushing Noah ahead of her. "If you see Abby before I do which you probably will tell her to call me." She called over her shoulder.

After Ziva helped Noah into his car seat they talked the whole ride home. Mostly about what Noah did the night before with Abby and McGee.

Ziva took her time getting home. Instead of decreasing time she expanded it to almost 30minutes.

"Is Tony still here?" Noah asked as Ziva unbuckled his seat belt and helped him out the car.

"Yes Noah, he's probably in the kitchen still." Ziva said shutting his car door.

The two of them walked to the front door and Noah opened it with breeze. Ziva was in such a rush to get out of the house she hadn't even realize that she left the door unlocked.

As soon as they walked into the house the smell of breakfast hit them. Both of their stomachs growling in response.

Ziva looked up to see Tony hanging up the house phone and turning around looking weird.

"Who was that?" She asked fully walking into the house and shutting the door.

Before he could answer Noah ran to him and jumped into his awaiting arms. He made eye contact with Ziva and mouth the words _His Dad _and looked down at Noah.

Ziva's whole body language changed and Tony saw it before she could do anything about it. Her face tightened up and he body seemed to tense up a little bit.

Tony didn't want to comment on it while Noah was in the room and could tell that Ziva didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Noah lets go eat all this delicious smelling food Tony cooked us before it gets cold." Ziva said adding a fake smile that Tony could see right through.

Tony walked Noah over to his seat and set him down into it and went to sit next to Ziva on the other side of the counter.

"So did you like it at Abby's?" Tony asked but all he got was a bunch of mumbled in audible words. "I guess I'll just wait until you get done eating then. As Noah wasted no time digging in.

Tony got up from his seat and lightly placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder getting her attention and she looked up from her plate. He smile and nodded at her letting her know he'll be there to talk when she was ready.

Ziva just gave a small smile back and went back to her plate as Tony walked out of the kitchen.

Once breakfast was over Ziva gave Noah a bath and helped him pick out what he wanted to wear for the day. Tony had to make a quick stop at home and grab something for himself to wear for the day. By the time he made it back Noah had just finish getting dress.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Tony asked walking into Noah's room. Ziva and Noah were both sitting on his bed. Each with one of Noah's feet in their hands tying Noah's shoes.

"Can we go to the mooseum?" Noah asked speaking up before his mother could.

"Sure buddy I have no problem with it as long as Ziva's cool." Tony said leaning up against the wall.

"I don't mind. But first you need to call you father. He called you this morning." Ziva said to Noah. Patting him on the back, and getting off of the bed.

"HE DID?" Noah asked excitedly jumping up off the bed. As his face light up. It was almost a month since he last called. That week had somehow turned into three and was slowly making its way to four.

"Yes he did. So go get the phone so I can dial his number for you." Ziva told him but Noah was already out the room and down the hall.

"Don't worry mom I got it." Noah yelled from the kitchen.

"Noah bring the phone here, you better not dial any numbers." Ziva yelled back and went to walk out of the room but Tony stopped her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concern his voice was low and out of the corner of his eye he was waiting for Noah to appear again.

"Yes Tony I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ziva tried to laugh it off but Tony stared her down and she broke. "Look Tony now is not the time." Ziva told him pulling away a little.

"Okay Zee but when your ready I'm here to talk ok." Tony told her sincerely and she nodded just in time to see Noah reappear with the phone.

"Here you go mommy." Noah handed his mother the phone as she checked to see which number his father called from. Hitting the re-dial button she waited to hear the first ring and handed the phone to Noah.

"Come on Tony." She said pushing Tony out of the room. "He likes to talk privately."

Ziva cracked the door and no sooner then they left the room did they hear Noah's exited hello from the other side of the door.

Tony sat down on the couch and watched Ziva pretend to be busy cleaning up the kitchen. He could see that she was avoiding him and he wanted to know why.

There was a million and one questions running through his mind about the Noah's father and he had to get answers sooner then later, or his head was going to explode.

"Ziva honey what's wrong?" Tony walked up behind her as she stood at the sink. Wrapping his arms around her waist Ziva's body automatically drew into his.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment." Ziva's voice was mellow but it still made Tony step back a little and regroup his thoughts

Ziva sighed and turned around drying her hands on the dish rag. She could see the hurt in Tony's eyes. He just wanted to help. She knew he was curious to know about the man Noah was on the phone with. But she wasn't ready to talk about him. Now and maybe never.

"Look Tony." She said softy and reached out and grabbed his hand. "I, - He." Ziva had no clue where to start or what to even say. After what seemed like minutes Ziva finally spoke. "I don't like talking too or about Noah's father." Ziva's voice was low and soft. It was almost as if she was whispering.

"He's just - I just." Ziva stopped her self as her words trailed off and things were lost in thought. "I just don't talk about him, at all. I was surprised when he called today because Noah had not spoken to him in almost a month and I wasn't expecting for him to call and you to be the one to answer." Ziva admitted. She saw how Tony's whole face turned up and got distorted. Almost as if he was disgusted.

"What kind of father doesn't call his child for a whole month?" Tony snarled out in disgust. The anger very present in his voice.

Ziva froze at first. Tony's whole demeanor through her off guard and she didn't know how to react. "Tony you can not do that. You cant get mad, ever. Especially with Noah in the other room." Ziva begged. The last thing she needed was for Noah to walk in with Tony bad mouthing his father.

"How can you tell me I cant be mad? Hell you should be mad." Tony yelled banging on the counter.

"Tony I'm serious you need to calm down now, and lower your voice." Ziva warned a little more serious. She peeked around Tony too make sure Noah hadn't made a sudden entrance.

Tony stood back and took a deep breath closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly. His face was turning a bright red and his whole body had tensed up. After taken a breather Tony opened his eyes and moved closer to Ziva. His voice was low and a little frightening when he spoke. "That little boy in there is one of the most important people in my life." Tony said pointing towards Noah's room. "And I cant go a few days with out seeing him let alone speaking to him, and he can actually take a _month_ away from his _own_ sons life? I mean hell you cant even go 24hours with out hearing his voice or seeing him with out having a damn panic attack. Does he know what he's missing?" Tony asked raising his voice a little.

"Does he?" He yelled when Ziva didnt answer him.

Ziva could see how angry he was and she was actually shocked. She never expected him to react in such a way, or be so protective over Noah. She could tell he was waiting for her to answer. "Yes Tony he knows." Was all she could say. Her voice was steady and low compare to his.

"And he's okay with that?" Tony asked throwing his hands up. He started pacing around the kitchen a little bit. Moving back and forth from left to right. "Does he know how special that little boy is in there? Does he know how sweet and kind and smart and just beautiful that little boy is?" Tony blurted out.

"NO he cant possibly no. Cause no one in their right mind who has that type of knowledge would ever consider not being part of his life EVERY SINGLE DAY." Tony couldn't stand still. The adrenaline from his anger was riding all through him and all he the more he thought about it the madder he got.

"Tony I really, really need you to calm down. I understand your upset but calm down. There's no use in you getting mad and raising your blood pressure. Its not going to change anything. He still going to be on the other side of the world, and your still going to be here every day….. With me and Noah." Ziva's voice was soft and comforting. Enough to calm Tony down a bit. She placed both her hands on his sides and brought him in closer. Until they were chest to chest.

"Ziva he's four years old. _FOUR !_ He needs consistency, stability. He needs a father not someone who calls when he feels like it." Tony voice was full of pain when he spoke that time. The pain look on his face made Ziva realized how much Tony actually cared about her and Noah.

Tony stepped out of Ziva's arms getting mad all over again and turned his back to Ziva. He wanted to punch something. Break the first thing he could get his hands on. But first what he really wanted to do was grab the phone from Noah and launch it towards the ocean. Making sure he never called again. "I mean he knocked you up and then flew to the other side of the world leaving you with all the work. Which is bad judgment on your part. You could have done better and Noah deserves better." Tony snapped and pointed towards her.

"How would you know Tony? Your not a parent, your not a father. What could you possibly know about what Noah needs. Don't tell me its my fault, when you know nothing yourself." Ziva yelled back. Her anger getting the best of her. But all that changed once she saw Tony's hurt expression.

_He just trying to help, he just trying to help. _She told her self over again.

Tony stepped back even more and looked down at the ground for a second. Then looked back up at Ziva. The anger in her was gone and he knew she was getting ready to apologize.

"Look Tony really, are we going to let this be our first argument as a couple? Arguing about Noah's father?" Tony paused for a minute looking back at her. He knew she was right, and he had no real reason to be mad at her. He hit below the belt first and she only retaliated. He took another moment and then stepped back into her embrace.

Wrapping her arms around him she looked up into his eyes, which were still hard and full of anger. "You know what I admire about you so much is how much you care for Noah. You look at him with as if he was your own son, and out in public no one can tell the difference. I can hardly tell the difference, and I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. Noah and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I know you'll always be there to protect us and keep us safe. So I'm sorry."

"Yeah Zee I'm sorry too. I might of over reacted a little and its really not my right too. But you don't know how mad that makes me. People would kill to have a child let alone one as special as Noah, and he's just throwing it all away for what?" Tony stopped right there, and didn't say anything else. He knew if he kept going he was destined to got mad again.

"He does love his son, very much, and I'm not making excuses for him but he does what he can from where he is. Could he do more? yes, but Noah has all he needs right here." Tony leaned down and his lips meet Ziva's in a soft and gentle kiss. He wanted to stand there and kiss her all day. Leaving her breathless.

They both pulled back just in time for Noah to walk in the room.

"Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you." Noah said shoving Ziva the phone and Ziva almost dropped it." The phone suddenly felt a thousand times heavier then it normally did in her hands. She felt Tony looking at her and his hand appearing on her shoulder. In the past couple years she hadn't actually had a conversation with his dad at all let alone on the phone. The most speaking they did was the little hellos they did when he called and she answered. So much was running through her mind what could he possibly want.

"Are you going to say something?" She heard Tony asked her and he chuckled nervously

"Oh yes, excuse me. I'm going to step into the other room." Ziva dismissed her self from the kitchen and went into her bedroom which was still a mess.

Taking a deep breath and refreshing her self she placed the phone to her ear and said hello.

"Ziva, how are you?"

"I'm fine?" She asked her voice straight and emotionless, making him chuckle a little

His voice was still as smooth as she remembered. Using the same tone that use to melt her away as soon as he spoke. He always talked with such authority and ease and it literally use to take her breath away. _Use to. _

"Look I wanted to talk to you about a few things mostly concerning Noah. I know that both school and his birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you had anything planned?"

"Actually as off right now no." Ziva said quickly leaving her voice blank.

The phone went quiet as no one spoke.

"Well then, I hear Noah plays soccer. How is that going ?"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"Ziva"

"Yes"

"I didn't call to argue"

"Good because I don't want to argue."

"I just don't see why me and the mother of my child cant have a civil conversation."

"We can have a civil conversation"

"Not if you keep being so difficult."

"Is there anything else I can do for you or is that all?"

This time he chuckled a little harder and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Its lovely to hear your voice again. I actually miss it. We havent spoken in so long I thought you would be more eager to talk to me. Those little subtle hello's just wont do."

" Is that all?" Ziva asked annoyed and ready to hang up

"No actually there is one more thing I wanted to ask you." He paused waiting to see if Ziva would respond but when she remained quiet contiuned. "Who was that who answered the phone when I called earlier?"

Ziva knew this was coming, and was also the real reason he called her to the phone.

"That was Tony, my partner. You meet him years ago."

"Well why is your partner at you house answering your phone when your not home?"

"Look I don't ask you who you be having in your home so don't question mines. Good bye." Ziva snapped and hung up the phone slamming it to the floor.

Sitting down on her bed Ziva looked over towards the clock. It was close to 1:26. They needed to leave now if they wanted to see the whole museum before it closed.

Before she had the chance to get up Tony came into the room and shut the door behind him. "How did it go?" he asked as Ziva laid back onto the bed.

"It went as to be expected. He only wanted to be noisy and find out who you were."

Tony came over and sat on her side of the bed. Pulling her feet into his lap, her shoes were kicked off and he gently massaged her feet. "I'm surprise he didn't just ask me on the phone. He didn't sound to happy when I said you wasn't home."

"Yeah well he's not happy about a lot of things. But enough about him. I'm tired of talking about him." Ziva said leaning up a little bit. But still keeping her feet in Tony's lap.

"That feels so good." Ziva commented as Tony massaged a little deeper.

"I really am sorry about earlier, Zee. I got a little out of hand. You have enough stress on your hand and don't need me to add anything extra." Tony told her looking up from her feet and into her eyes.

"I think we need to set some ground rules because this is like the third time me and you have apologize to each other today and it isn't even 2 yet." Ziva smiled a little and sat completely up pulling her feet to the ground.

"What kind of rules?"

"The kind of rules where were not allowed to stay mad at each other. Cause _our_ arguments get a little out of hand sometimes.

"Okay keep going then." Tony said interested as to where she was going with this.

"Well lets see" Ziva said thinking. "Were not allowed to go to bed angry, or walk away from each other during a fight."

"Yes we have to talk it out. No matter what even when we don't want to." Tony added.

"And we have to promise to always be there for each other, even when we hate each other." Ziva said thinking of more things.

"Oh and Noah's best interest is always our main priority." Tony said

"Oooh I like that one." Ziva smiled. She loved the way that Tony always incorporated Noah in their ideas. "Five rules sounds good enough to me for now." She said as she couldn't think of anymore things to add.

"The 5 Rules Of Tiva" Tony smiled.

"Tiva?" Ziva asked confused. Her face scrunched up a little.

"Tony and Ziva put together. Come on Ziva get with the time." Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony and Ziva." She repeated looking over to Tony smiling. "I like that, you think we can add Noah's name too?"

"Ummm no Zee I don't think it works like that." Tony laughed grabbing Ziva and squeezing her into a hug. "Come on lets get this boy to the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I Know I have been gone for a while, but i'm telling you its my computer. I just need to get a whole new one. But in the mean time I hope I haven't been gone that long and that everyone is still interested. But THANK you soo much for all the reviews. Finally a 100 ! You Guys really are great. Oh yeah and one more thing Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. I am the only one who reads this over before posting online. I am only human so spelling,grammer, and common mistakes are almost always over looked by me. But I will try to work on it. But Thank you again for your lovely reviews. =) **

* * *

><p>Ziva couldn't help but take a step back and smile when Tony went to grab a very heavy sleeping Noah with out thinking twice about it. After a long day at the museum both her and Noah were beat hours ago, but Tony insisted on taking them out to dinner.<p>

She'll never admit it to Tony but truthfully she was grateful that he offered dinner, because at this point her and Noah were going to be eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches if she had to cook.

So Tony's little gesture was greatly appreciated.

Ziva's voice was barely a whisper when she thank Tony for grabbing Noah. Her body was drained and the only thought she had was of her awaiting bed.

"No need to say thank you. What's the point of me being around if I didn't help you with Noah?" Tony asked in between grunts as he unbuckled and lifted a not so light Noah up.

Ziva shut the car door and brushed a few of Noah's curls out of his sleeping face. "And all this time I thought you were always here for me." She laughed quietly careful not to wake Noah.

"You know what I mean Zee." Tony said a few steps ahead of her. "Geesh Ziva what are you feeding this kid? He's heavy." Tony complained while slowing down so Ziva can walk ahead to unlock and open the door.

"Please don't drop my child Tony." Ziva warned but knew Tony would duck, dive, and roll before he ever let Noah hit the ground.

Tony smiled and couldn't help but reach out and touch one of her curls as she stood in front of him. "Don't worry he aint going no where but to the couch" Tony replied walking through the door after her

Ziva smiled as he plopped Noah down onto the couch and went to turn on a few lights then walking into the other room.

Tony plopped down next to Noah who snuggled him self comfortably into his side. Placing his feet on the table in front of him Tony relaxed and gently moved his fingers through Noah's hair. A small smile appeared on his face and his heart went warm as he stared at the beautiful sleeping child beside him.

"_You don't know how lucky you are. Or better yet I don't know how lucky I am to have you in my life._" Tony thought closing his eyes briefly.

When he opened them again he noticed that Noah was gone and Ziva was standing in front of him staring at him.

"Why do I always lay on this couch and briefly close my eyes and when I re-open them its hours later?" Tony asked sitting up. His voice was full of sleep and Ziva could look at him and see how tired he was.

Reaching down Ziva tried her best to smooth Tony's hair down which was going in every direction. But it was no use.

"You should see your hair right now." Ziva laughed as Tony grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"No thank you I would rather be looking at you." Tony dazzling smile melted Ziva's heart and she couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. Tony smiled and deepen the kiss. Sucking softly on her tongue he locked his eyes with her, and Ziva couldn't help but blush at the sudden eye contact.

"You are so cute when you do that" Tony admitted as he slightly nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Do what?" Ziva asked giggling wrapping her hands around Tony's neck.

"When you suddenly start blushing like a little school girl out of no where." Tony adjusted his self better on the couch so all of Ziva's weight wouldn't be on one leg. Leaning back against the couch he pulled Ziva back with him.

Ziva immediately objected and playfully hit Tony's arm. "I do no blush, I may smile but I don't blush like s school child." She sat up so that she was no longer leaning up against Tony.

"Its school girl not child, and Ziva you're blushing right now, plus I said I think its cute when you blush. So don't worry" Tony grabbed a few of her curls and played with them in between his fingers. "I wish we could sit like this here forever."

"Well we could but then Gibbs would put out a BOLO on us for not showing up for work tomorrow, and I don't think that would go well." Ziva joked.

"Damn" Tony sighed sitting up. "Today is Sunday." Looking at his watch for the first time since leaving the museum Tony noticed how late it suddenly was. "Ziva its almost 11 O'clock. Have we really been gone all day?"

"Not really. We got here a little after nine and you have been on this couch sleeping for a while."

"I have? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did wake you." Ziva said getting off his lap, and went to close the blinds.

"Gibbs is going to kill us if we even think about being late on a Monday."

"Speaking of Gibbs, what are we going to do about him and us?" Ziva asked totally by passing Tony's last statement.

"What do you mean about him and us?" Tony asked confused placing his feet back on the table.

"Me and you. Are we going to tell him about us or do we keep it to ourselves for now?" Ziva asked wondering whether or not they should let Gibbs in on their relationship. It didn't take Tony long to get off the couch and walked towards where she stood.

"Hell no Ziva are you crazy?" Tony yelled. Astonished that she would even ask such a question. "You actually want to go tell LeRoy Jethro Gibbs that we have broken his precious rule number twelve, 12 different ways?" Tony replied. There was no way in hell he was going to be the one to let Gibbs in one their little secret.

"You really think he'll be mad?" Ziva asked as she nervously played with her fingers. All this time and she had yet to think about Gibbs until now.

"We all know he'll be mad. Its just a matter of how mad."

"I don't think so. As long as we don't let our relationship interfere with our job then we'll be okay."

"If we don't let out relationship interfere with out job then he'll never have to know. Now would he?" Tony reached out and pulled Ziva in against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm serious Tony" Ziva said pushing away but not making it far as Tony tightened his grip.

"I am being serious too. Gibbs cant break us up because we broke one of his rules. This is our life not his. And plus what Gibbs don't know, cant hurt us." Tony said smiling hearing the boldness run through him. "And if he just so happens to figure it out on his own that's his problem. No one told him to be so noisy."

'Since you are acting like such a tough dude right now, when Gibbs figures us out, which he will, I want you to repeat everything you just said to me to him." Ziva said pointing her finger into his chest.

"Don't worry I will sweet heart." Tony smiled

"Look Tony its getting late, don't you think you should get going?" Ziva asked looking out the crack the shades left. It was pitch dark outside the only light was coming from the street lights.

"What I cant spend the night?" Tony asked playfully. The smile he had on his face suddenly disappeared when he saw that she was serious. "What? I really cant spend the night? Come on Zee." Tony said disappointed.

"You don't even have any work clothes here, and plus we still have yet to talk to Noah. I don't want him to find out by walking into my bedroom and finding you in the bed next to me."

Tony poked his lip out and gave Ziva his best puppy dog look. "Pleaseeeee" He begged.

"Okay now your starting to act like Noah." Ziva said stepping back and crossing her arms.

"I can sleep on the couch like I always do. Its no problem, just please don't send me back to that dark lonely place alone." Tony begged sarcastically dropping down to his knees. Immediately breaking Ziva's serious look into a playful smile.

"Oh grow up Tony." Ziva laughed slapping his arm and walking pass him towards the lining closet. "You still don't have any clothes here." Ziva yelled towards Tony.

Tony got up off of his knees and walked towards where Ziva stood. Standing behind her. "I'll just leave early in the morning from here." He whispered into his ear biting down slowly.

"If you don't be a good boy I'm going to send you back to that 'dark lonely place' so you better behave" Ziva walked pass him and towards the couch as Tony grabbed his pillow and helped her laid down the sheets.

"You are going to put a dent in my couch if you keep sleeping on it every night, not to mention your back the damage its going to do on your back."

"Well maybe if I were in your bed we wouldn't have to worry about that now would we?" Tony smiled as Ziva handed him his blanket.

"Good Night Tony." Ziva leaned against him giving him a kiss and walked towards her bedroom.

Tony made him self comfortable on the couch as the quiet darkness filled in around him. He was still working on getting Ziva to put a TV in the living room. If he were going to be sleeping on the couch he was going to need some kind of entertainment.

Staring at the ceiling above him, he thought about Ziva and Noah and what type of future they could have until sleep took over.

When Ziva walked into her room, she was surprised to see Noah had already made his self comfortable in her bed. Going into the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Placing her pajamas on she moved Noah over some and got into bed next to him.

Noah immediately snuggled into his mothers side. Ziva looked down at her precious son and a smile had suddenly appeared on his face.

Smiling her self she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"My beautiful child, glad to see your dreams are still peaceful. I hope you never loose that smile." Ziva whispered over Noah in Hebrew, as she kissed his forehead again.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Gibbs knew it was his team. He knew when someone was having a bad day. He knew when Tony had a "Good" Night, or when Ziva and Noah had a rough morning.<p>

When Abby had yet to have her daily dose of Caf- Pow or McGee didn't spend enough time online the night before.

He knew his team as well as he knew his Coffee. Better then the back of his hand some would say.

So he noticed when his team, Ziva and Tony especially started acting weird around him. It was almost as if everyone were keeping a secret, and if the quick looks and silent stares weren't enough to pick up his attention, his suspicions were risen when almost every time he walked into the room the conversation would drop like hot potatoes

Gibbs knew something was going on, he just had yet to figure it out. Which was unusual. But whatever they were doing one hell of a job of keeping it away from him and he was going to figure out.

Before Gibbs could even get into the doors of autopsy he could hear Ducky talking to one of his corpse. A young marine found brutally beaten outside of a night club earlier this morning. Everyone excluding Ziva had been there since 3 a.m trying to track his killer.

"Jethro, I hope your not expecting anything now. I've just opened him up." Ducky said not bothering to look up as he already knew who was behind him.

"No, Duck that's not what I came down here for." Gibbs stood besides Ducky and watched as he began to open the body on the autopsy table up.

The two were quiet for a while. Both of them studying the body in front of them.

"Something is going on with my team." Gibbs finally spoke. Concentrating hard on the body.

Ducky stopped cutting for a second. A small smile appeared on his face and he went back to work. "Oh so you noticed Ziva and Tony too."

"Yeah Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, hell my WHOLE DAMN team." Gibbs raised his voice a little making Ducky chuckle slightly. "Something is going."

"So you don't know?" Ducky asked shocked and a little curious. He was use to Gibbs being on top of his game, him not already knowing or at least not having an idea on what was going on was surprising.

"Know what?"

"Jethro your looking right pass what's in front of your face, and quiet frankly I'm surprise that you have yet to figure it out for your self. Maybe your in denial and just don't want to believe it." Ducky continued to ramble on till Gibbs stopped him mid sentence.

"Figure out what Duck?" Gibbs yelled more out of frustration then anger.

"Obviously Ziva and Tony have finally given in to their feelings." Was Ducky only replied leaving Gibbs to figure out the rest as he went back to his work.

Gibbs remain quiet for a while as he absorbed what Ducky told him. Thinking back over the past few weeks to see when such a thing could have taken place, and how they managed to keep it from him for so long. Either he was slipping or they were a lot better then he gave them credit for.

"Maybe Duck, maybe." Gibbs turned and walked out and towards the elevator. he knew one person who would tell him what he needed to know.

Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please dont forget to review and hopefully this time I wont be gone for long = ) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva rolled over for twelfth time that morning and looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30 A.M. and sighed.. It was going to be a long time till 6 O'clock rolled in.

Rolling over back into her original position careful not to land on top of Noah who was sleeping peacefully besides her, Ziva absent mindedly stared at the ceiling..

Tony had left well over an hour ago, and when he came in to tell her they had a case and he'll see her later, she had not been able to go back to sleep.

When he kissed her good-bye he had anything but a smile on his face. But then again who likes getting called out of bed at 3 in the morning, especially to go to work? Mornings like this she was even more grateful for Noah and thankful for how considerate Gibbs, was knowing she didn't have an around the clock babysitter.

But now sitting in bed bored and unable to go back to sleep Ziva wished she could be called into work. Or at least go for a morning run. Who knows the last time she took an early morning run.

She laughed to herself thinking about the look that would be on Noah's face if she woke him up and told him they were going for a run.

Looking over to her right she stared into his sleeping face. He was sprawled out on his side of the bed. One little hand resting on top of his chest, while his other one was tucked under his head.

Ziva knew it was time for him to start sleeping in his own bed. She had tried unsuccessfully many times, but in the end he was always there next to her.

But she had to admit she loved waking up next to his little face every morning. Even on those mornings when she feels as if she was in a kick boxing fight the night before she wouldn't trade any of it in for the world.

Ziva reached out and placed Noah's very small hand into hers. Rubbing her fingers over the soft smooth texture of his skin she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his hand.

"I love you so much, little one." Ziva looked down and said to him, and Noah stirred in his sleep a little. Placing his hand back on top of his chest Ziva rolled back over and looked at the clock again. Only ten minutes had pass since the last time she checked.

Finally deciding that she no longer wanted to just lay in bed the whole time Ziva went into the bathroom to take a long shower. Washing her hair twice she took her sweet time as she let the hot water hit her back and seep into her pores. By the time Ziva came out wrapped in her thick robe it was a good 40 minutes later.

"Good Morning Mommy" A wide awake Noah said startling Ziva as she re-entered her bedroom.

"Morning Love bug. I didn't know you were awake." Ziva smiled as she walked over to Noah who was sitting in the middle of her bed with his legs crossed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I scared you didn't I mommy?" Noah giggled. Leaning in he wrapped his arms around her neck to give Ziva a hug, who instead picked him up off the bed wrapping him in arms.

"No you didn't scare me. You just startled me a little. Didn't expect you to be up that's all." Ziva smiled as she tickled his nose, and set him down onto the bed. The two of them still had plenty of time before they had to be anywhere. It wasn't even 6 yet.

"Today is Monday?" Noah asked

"Yup" Ziva answered as she sat down on the bed and began to lotion her legs.

"So that means I have to go to daycare?" Noah asked peeking over his mothers shoulder.

"Yup" Ziva answered. She already knew where he was going with this but decided to let him continue.

"I think it would be better if I just came to work with you." Noah suggested and Ziva smirked.

"You do, do you?" Ziva asked slightly raising her eye brow

"Yeah, so you don't have to drive all around. We can just go to one place." Noah explained.

Ziva turned around to look at him and saw that he was innocently sitting in the middle of her bed again. Both his legs crossed and his hands folded smiling at her.

"You think your slick don't you?" Ziva asked placing the lotion on her night stand and standing up looking down at Noah.

"No I just think I'm Noah." He replied back before smiling.

Ziva studied his face before smiling herself and quickly ran her fingers through his hair. "Well Mr. "I think I'm just Noah" Ziva said stepping back and crossing her arms. "I think its time for you to get wash and get dress for _Daycare_." Ziva said as she watched Noah's face frown up.

"Please Mommy I promise I be good." Noah whined crawling on his knees as he mocked begging.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh as she thought of Tony the previous night doing the exact same thing.

"Sweetie you know if I could I would take you to work with me. But you can not come and you have to go to daycare." Ziva explained trying to hold back her smile. Noah was doing his best to convince her other wise.

"Pleassseeee mommy." Noah begged giving her his best puppy dog look. His eyes were starting to water and Ziva her self had to look the other way to stop her self from giving in.

"Noah we go through this everyday, and everyday I tell you the same answer. No. Mommy goes to work, and Noah goes to daycare." Ziva said turning around and walking back towards her bed.

"And where does Tony go?" Noah asked poking his lip out.

"He goes to work too, in fact he's at work now." Ziva answered.

Noah sat back and crossed his arms "That's not fair. Everyone goes to work but me." Noah complained.

"Trust me, I would rather spend the whole day with you. But I cant so un fold your arms and put that lip back in." Ziva said sitting down next to him on her bed.

Noah unfolded his arms and un poked his lip as his mother told him before replying. "You can spend the day with me. Take me with you."

Ziva just looked at him and smiled gently. Running her hand over his face and then through his hair. Placing a kiss on top of his forehead before patting him on the back Ziva looked down and smiled at him. "Do you want to take a shower or a bath?"

"Bath." Noah mumbled under his breath with a sigh.

"Bath it is." Ziva said as she guided Noah towards the bathroom.

The rest of the morning went bye quicker then Ziva expected. After Noah took his bath and both of them got dress she made them a quick breakfast and end up rushing out of the house realizing it was well after 6:30.

Dropping Noah of at daycare and kissing him good bye Ziva raced to get to work before any one notice she was late.

Stepping off the elevator she hadn't even made it around the corner yet before she heard Tony and McGee going back and forth.

Tony must of sense she was there because as soon as she was able to be seen Tony's eyes were locked on her from his desk.

"Good Morning" He said before she could. She couldn't help but blush and smile back at the smile and look he was giving her.

"Good Morning Tony." Ziva replied. "And Good Morning to you too McGee."

McGee was standing at the screen with the remote pointed before he turned around and saw who said good morning to him. "Oh hey Ziva good morning. Didn't even see you come in."

"Yeah I know." Ziva smiled sitting down at her desk ad turning on her computer.

"How was your morning with Noah?" Tony asked quietly looking over to see that McGee wasn't paying any attention

"It was a long morning, but a good one none the less. He did bug me about coming to work with me but then again that's an everyday thing." Ziva answered back only briefly looking up at Tony. Something about this moment felt so intimate to her and looking at Tony only made it worst. The last thing she needed was for Gibbs to come around the corner and catch her blushing at Tony.

"Oh the case." Tony said sarcastically. "Our lovely case that pulled us all- except you of course out of bed at 3 O' Clock this lovely morning. McGee" Tony instructed to McGee, letting him no to pull up the information

"A marine was found outside of a night club. Ryan Marshall." McGee said clicking the remote and pulling his picture up.

Ziva got up from her desk and walked closer to the screen, getting a better look on his face.

"We have yet to find one single lead." Tony said walking next to her. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Inhale her scent and kiss her madly and it was so tempting but yet so dangerous. He knew Gibbs was destined to come flying around that corner at any moment now. The thrill of being caught was making it even more appealing to do so.

Ziva stepped forward and moved to the left some. She could sense Tony getting anxious and decided to move before he acted with out thinking.

McGee walked towards them and Ziva immediately placed him in the middle. "He had a wife and three kids. Three little girls." McGee said sadly

Three kids and a wife? What was he doing at a club three in the morning then?" Ziva asked suspicious, taping her fingers on Gibbs desk.

"Men do have a life outside of their families Ziva." McGee said before Tony could stop him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony shaking his head and slowly walk back towards his desk.

"There is a difference between having a life outside of your family and being in a club at three in the morning with your wife and three kids at home who are all probably worried sick McGee." Ziva snapped.

"So what your saying is since a man is married with kids he can no longer go clubbing?" McGee asked and both him and Ziva could hear Tony's head hit the desk and his sigh.

"McGee is that really the kind of husband you want to be? The kind that leaves his wife and kids to go partying all hours of the night? Look where that got him." Ziva pointed to the screen as she demonstrated her point. " I thought way better of you McGee. I would have expected to hear this out of Tony's mouth not yours."

"Hey I am sitting here." Tony exclaimed pretending to be hurt.

"Whatever Tony. You know its true."

"You know where I would rather be." Tony smirked.

"I don't understand why some women feel the need to keep treat their husbands as if they were one of the kids. I mean the wife is free to go to where ever she please. Why cant the husband?" McGee continued. He could see Tony face tense up and squeeze as he waited for the pain that McGee was guarantee to receive.

"If we are married and I am at home with the kids and your at the club, you might as well not come home, cause there would be no home for you to come home to. I cant believe you McGee. Wait till I tell Abby." Ziva said astonished as she moved closer towards McGee who slowly was taking a few steps back.

"Speaking off Abby" Tony spoke up grabbing both of there attentions. "She just emailed me only saying how sorry she was a million and one times." Tony said as his eyes took in all the words displayed across the page.

"Sorry?" Ziva asked confused walking towards Tony desk. "Sorry for what?"

Neither of them had time to even think of an answer before Gibbs came flying around the corner towards Tony desk yelling both his and Ziva's names.

"Yes Boss?" Tony said nervously looking up to Ziva who was now standing over his shoulder.

"Come take a walk with me." Gibbs said his voice low and calm sending slight shivers down Tony and Ziva's back.

"A walk boss? You sure a walk?" Tony asked his words running over each other.

"Is that not what I said DiNozzo." Gibbs asked reaching over Tony's desk and slapping the back of his head. Gibbs gave both him and Ziva a look before walking off towards the elevator.

Both Tony and Ziva were stuck right were Gibbs left them. McGee looked over and gave them both a sorry un hopeful look. "My guess is, it has something to do with whatever Abby is so sorry for."

"Ya think McGee." Tony said still not moving. Ziva took inchoative and moved first towards the already closed elevator. "Come on Tony, lets not make it worst, the doors already closed, the longer we take the worst it would be."

Tony got up from his seat and stood behind Ziva at the elevator. Once the doors opened McGee watched the two step nervously in and he shook his head.

As soon as the doors closed McGee heard Abby pacing nervously towards him. Repeating the words sorry over, and over again. "Oh my gosh McGee, where's Tony and Ziva? Did they leave. Where's Gibbs? Has he came up here yet?"

"Abby" McGee said trying to interrupt her but she continued.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Where are they McGee? I have to warn them. Gibbs is going to kill them,"

"Abby"

"And then their going to kill me, and McGee, what about Noah. He'll be all alone." Abby was shooting out a hundred words at him a minute.

"Abby, McGee grabbed her shoulders to stop her from practically jumping out of her skin. "You're too late Abs." McGee said cutting her off. "They just left for a 'Walk' with Gibbs."

"No, no, no, I'm too late. You don't think he's gonna kill them do you?" Abby asked.

"Abby what did you do?" McGee asked.

"He asked me and I could only tell the truth, cus I mean its Gibbs, and no one lies to Gibbs, so I had no choice. But I tried to warn them I sent Tony a e-mail but I was too late." Abby rambled on.

"No Tony got your E-mail but Gibbs walked in right after he got done reading it. But Abby you didn't answer the question. What did he ask you?"

"He asked me were Tony and Ziva dating. I tried to ignore him at first and pretend I didn't hear him. Distract him you know. But then he asked again, and I couldn't ignore him twice.

"So you told him, that Ziva and Tony broke rule number 12?" McGee asked both shocked and relieved that it wasn't him that spilled the beans.

"I know McGee, what am I going to do? Now Ziva's never going to tell me anything anymore. I'm going to miss getting all the good juicy sex details." Abby said sadly.

"They already had sex?" McGee asked loudly drawing attention to them.

"Shhhs, keep it down McGee. Do you want everyone to know?" Abby whispered slapping McGee on the arm

"No I'm sorry. I just didn't know they were having sex already. Good for them." McGee said absent mindedly.

"You're thinking about them having sex right now aren't you?" Abby said slapping his arm again, this time twice.

"NO!, No I'm not Abby, that just plain disgusting. Its Ziva….. And _TONY_." McGee Shrieked defending him self

"Sure you perv. But don't go telling them I told you. I'm already in enough trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the REVIEWs and the Story Alerts... and THanks for reading. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Tony slowly stepped into the elevator with Ziva close behind him. They were both relieved to see the elevator empty. They knew Gibbs would be upset once they reached the first floor. But at least they had time to think.

"I'm going to kill Abby." was all Tony could say as he paced back and forth in front of Ziva. His palms were actually beginning to sweat as he thought of a way anyway him and Ziva could get out of this alive.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night, and I said we should just come out and tell Gibbs. But noooo we had to do it your way." Ziva complained shooting her hands up in the air, herself too thinking of a way that they could possibly get out of this with very minimal damage.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Tony said more to his self then to Ziva, still pacing back and forth. "He's going to try and be all hard and calm with us. Staring at us with a un-readable face. But you cant fall for it. You have to stay strong."

"Tony" Ziva said trying to interrupt him but her words went unnoticed to a still pacing Tony.

"We have to stand our ground and not allow him to break us up." Tony said nervous not sounding to sure of his self.

"Tony" Ziva said this time a little more annoyed.

"I mean he cant do that right? It has to be illegal somewhere right?" Tony stopped pacing and turned around awaiting an answer from Ziva. "Right?" he asked again.

"Tony" Ziva said calmly placing her both of her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, its only Gibbs." Ziva explained to him not sounding so convinced herself but it seemed to work a little on Tony, who un-tensed his shoulders.

"Easy for you to say, Ms. Mossad." Tony murmured just as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. "Not that any of us could ever beat Gibbs."

The elevator doors started to open and Tony looked to Ziva and he could see the little worry in his eyes reflect in hers. "Well if we don't make it out of here alive, I hope you know that I will always love you and Noah" Tony laughed trying to make light of the situation, before walking out of the elevator pulling Ziva with him.

Ziva remained silent as his words sunk in, only giving him a slight raise of the sides of her lips. Did he just in his own personal way say he loved her? Of course she loved him, he has been her partner and friend for too many years to count, but now that they were in a relationship the kind of love they had was different from being friends.

Knowing Tony he could either just be joking or really trying to tell her something in his own personal way. Tell her you love her through a joke sounded a lot like Tony. Or was Ziva over thinking this and looking to deep into something that was clearly a joke.

Ziva wasn't paying much attention to where they were going she was so lost in thought. By the time she looked up they were outside and about 10feet away from Gibbs.

"This is it." Tony whispered in her ear and slowing down a bit. Ziva took a quick glance at him before looking straight ahead to Gibbs. He had his back to them, but she knew he knew they were behind him.

"It took you two long enough. What was the hold up?" Gibbs asked not even bothering to turn around.

Tony and Ziva both quickly spoke at the same time. "Ziva's fault" Tony said nervously. "Took the stairs" Ziva answered blankly.

Gibbs raised a eye brow and turned to look at them who were actually looking at each other. "Hmmmm." Gibbs faced forward and started walking. As soon as his back was turned Ziva elbowed Tony in his side. _"My fault?" _she whispered.

"I don't know what else was I posse to say?" Tony whispered back grabbing his side. As Ziva speed up a little walking in front of him.

A few feet away from them stood the coffee cart, and they knew where Gibbs was heading.

Ziva slowed down in front of him so that they were now walking side by side again and looked over at him. Ziva silently gave him a '_What's this about?' _look and all he could do was shrug his shoulders, because he honestly didn't know. Gibbs had called them all the way down here for coffee?

Him and Ziva shared one more look while Gibbs stopped and made his order.

"Coffee anyone?" He turned around and asked them and they both jumped.

Tony just shook his head a little too startled to speak and Ziva managed to push out a low No thank you.

The two of them were both on edge not knowing what to expect next. Ziva had to admit she was actually nervous. Anything was liable to come out of Gibbs mouth, but what was suddenly playing over and over in her mind scared her to death.

He obviously had figured her and Tony out. Between Abby, being 'Sorry' and Gibbs suddenly wanting to take a 'Walk' with the two of them so soon after, that was the only rational reason she could come up with. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Tony and instead should of just came out and told Gibbs about them.

Who knew what he was going to tell them. She didn't know how serious rule number 12 was to him, and what the consequences for Tony and her breaking it, were going to be. Would he break their partnership up? Or re-assign one of them to another team. Ziva's mind was going a mile a minute as she thought of all the possible out comes that they could walk away with.

Gibbs turned around and instructed them to follow him as he walked with no destination in mind. They walked silently beside him for a while, the only noise was Gibbs sipping on his coffee.

"I have know the two of you for quite some time now." Gibbs started staring at his almost empty cup.

"Yes" Tony and Ziva replied together

"Of course I have known you the longest DiNozzo. Longer then almost anyone on the team." Tony just nodded not sure where he was going with this. "I have seen you at you're lowest moments, and I see you now at your highest. There is a million things me and you have been through on both a professional and personal level, and honestly over the last few weeks I have never seen you happier "

Tony couldn't help but smile, was it that obvious that spending time with Ziva and Noah has been some of the best well spent time in his life.

"You, me, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Kate, hell even palmer we made one hell of a team." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"After Kate's death…. I was a little worried that we would never get back to that. But then we got you Ms. David, and you have been a fine addition to them team who did better then I thought."

"Better then you thought?" Ziva met to say in her head but instead said out loud.

"Yes David, you made out better then I thought. I didn't think you were going to last long, or better yet I didn't want you to last long. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you both." Gibbs took another sip of his coffee before throwing the empty cup in a near by trash can.

The three of them were still walking with no destination in sight.

"We make one hell of a team. Strong, tight, a unit, like a family, how a family should be. That is a special, extraordinary thing that is unusual in some work place. It is something that should be cherished." Gibbs voice was a little soft when he spoke. His tone was set at a level that Tony and Ziva rarely ever heard.

Gibbs suddenly stopped and looked at them. "I would be very upset if that was to ever change for any reason." This time his tone wasn't so soft. It was more rough and gruff like the Gibbs they were use to. Tony automatically took a step back bumping into Ziva in the process who stopped him in his tracks.

"Not to say that its going to change. I mean as long as everyone is happy, nothing changes, and I don't _see_ anything out of place, then the team has my blessing to do as they please, but." Gibbs stopped talking and made sure Tony and Ziva were both paying attention. "But if anything changes, and I have to step in….." Gibbs trailed off sending tremors down both Tony and Ziva's back who remained quiet as all his words sunk in.

Was Gibbs giving them his blessing in one way or another ? Was he saying as long as their relationship didn't affect the flow of the team they could stay together? A million and one things race through Ziva's mind as she repeated Gibbs words over and over again.

Did he really just give them his blessing? That was the last thing either of them were expecting.

"So your not mad?" Tony asked a little dumbfounded.

"Mad about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked before turning away and smirking slightly. "Just remember what I said." Gibbs added walking off at the same time as Ziva elbowed Tony in his side again.

"Hey you're gonna get enough of doing that." Tony said grabbing Ziva and pulling her into him. He could no longer contain his smile that was now growing on his face. "That was easier then I thought." Tony said leaning his face down closer into Ziva's.

"Can you believe that LeRoy Jethro Gibbs, actually gave us his blessing?" Tony said grinning.

"I know" Ziva said smiling

"Like can you actually believe it? It seems so surreal to me " Tony said lifting her up and spinning her around in the air before setting her back down on the ground and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I really wasn't expecting that, I was going for something more loud, a lot more loud, and more rough. I was going for something more Gibbs, and I don't know, I just know I was not expecting that." Tony leaned in for another kiss this time a little more longer, and Ziva had to push him away.

"Okay, but seriously while he did give us his blessing, he still made sure to emphasize on the fact that we cant let our personal relationship interfere with our work relationship. So we need rules."

"More rules?" Tony asked with a frown on his face.

"Yesss rules, like the fact that you cant kiss me all day while we're at work." Ziva said pushing Tony hands away.

"Are you kidding me? I cant kiss you at your house, and now I cant kiss you at work either? So when can I kiss you?"

"When we are in bed alone, you can kiss me all you want, and I didn't say you couldn't kiss me at work at all, I just said you cant kiss me all day. You know how you like to go over board." Ziva explained.

"I'm sorry but I just cant help it. You're just so darn cute." Tony said leaning in and kissing Ziva again.

"Umm excuse me but I'm not cute. Noah is what you would call cute." Ziva said pushing Tony away.

"You're cute to me." Tony laughed. "Especially when you're annoyed" Tony reached in again and pulled Ziva in close to him and placed his lips to her neck.

"Tony I'm serious." Ziva said but didn't push him away. " You need to stop, plus look where we are." Ziva said looking around making sure no one was watching.

"Ziva I know the rules they are pretty simple. Don't let our personal relationship affect our work relationship, or the consequences will be deadly. That is quite easy to remember."

"I don't think you're taking this serious Tony." Ziva said sternly.

"Trust me Ziva, this is serious, but any way speaking of Noah we still have to talk to him. I'm tired of all these restrictions."

"Who was speaking of Noah?" Ziva asked

"You brought him up Zee. But we really need to talk to him."

"You don't think its too soon?" Ziva asked "I mean how is he going to take it?"

"Don't worry Ziva, I have a feeling he is going to take it just fine." Tony smiled.

"You cant know that for sure, and I mean what if….." Ziva trailed off mid sentence.

"What if what?" Tony asked trying to make eye contact with Ziva who suddenly looked away.

"I'm just worried that things still might not work out." Ziva said almost under her breathe. She said it so low she was surprised that Tony had heard her.

"OH Ziva not this again" Tony groaned throwing his hands up. "I thought you had a serious reason."

"Tony I am being serious. I know we're both all in, but what if…"

"What if ? What if what Ziva?" Tony asked cutting her off.

"I don't know Tony, I'm just nervous that's all."

"Nervous? Nervous about what? Look Ziva this relationship is never going to work if every time I turn around your going to doubt it. You have to believe in it, believe in us." Tony said stepping closer and speaking more softly. He grabbed Ziva face and looked her in her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay" Ziva said softly as Tony placed a kiss on her forehead and held her close.

"I'll make dinner and you can come over. We'll talk to him tonight." Ziva said into his chest.

Tony just smiled as he leaned in and gave Ziva a reassuring kiss on her forehead and then her lips.

Gibbs stood in the doorway as he watch his two agents interact. He hadn't been gone for more then two seconds before Tony had his arms wrapped tightly around Ziva.

He always knew this was inevitable, it was just a matter of when. He had seen both Ziva and Tony at their worst and this was defiantly their best. He was serious when he said he was proud of them.

It took them a long time to get to where they are today, and who was he to interfere with fate?

He knew they would find some way to make it work and that this was for real. There was no way they would take that kind of risk with so many other people involved, especially Noah. Ziva would never make that kind of commitment with someone with out thinking long and hard about it now that she had Noah, and he knew that. Which is why he wasn't mad at them for breaking his rule.

Gibbs looked back up at them just in time to see Tony lifting Ziva in the air and spin her. Gibbs smiled and chuckled to his self before turning back into the building .

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to all those wo have been reviewing and supporting this story so much. You are all greatly appreciated. = ) I cant believe all the love I have recieved so far and it is only just the next chaper should be up shortly... <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

After going back into the bullpen and assuring Abby they weren't mad at her and that Gibbs wasn't mad at them the rest of the day went by smoothly. They finished there case and was actually able to get out of there at a decent time.

Tony rode home with Ziva. Having her first stop by his apartment so he could grab at least a weeks worth of clothes, and then the two of them went together to grab Noah from daycare.

The whole ride home Noah and Tony talked and talked about their day, as Ziva listened on. Now they were home and while Noah and Tony were in the living room coloring, Ziva was cooking dinner.

"Noah go wash up for dinner. The food is almost done." Ziva instructed from the kitchen.

"Okay, hold on mom I'm almost done with my picture." Noah said not looking up towards his mother.

"No Noah go now." Ziva said back this time a little more sternly. She reached into the oven and pulled out the bake chicken she was cooking.

"But mommmm." Noah whined still coloring.

"Noah David Ellison Tazir if I come in there….." Ziva started but didn't finish. That was always enough to get him moving and do as she said.

"If I were you I would go wash up for dinner." Tony whispered to Noah, encouraging him to listen to his mother.

"Okay" Noah said sadly placing his crayon down and getting up from off the floor.

"Hey little guy cheer up, we can color when you're done eating." Tony said grabbing Noah and pulling him back. "So smile." Tony added and started tickling Noah when he didn't immediately smile.

"Okay, okay, okay Tony. I'm smiling, I'm smiling." Noah laughed trying to get Tony to stop tickling him.

"Okay that's more like it." Tony laughed and patted Noah on his back as he walked towards the bathroom. Once he was out of the room Tony got up from the floor and went into the kitchen to see what Ziva was cooking.

"Mmmhhhmmm that smells good." Tony said walking up behind Ziva as she stood at the counter making their plates. "Almost as good as you." Tony added burying his face in Ziva's neck and inhaling, also placing a few kisses on her neck.

"Its just baked chicken, rice and a vegetable." Ziva explained pushing Tony off of her and walking back towards the stove, and grabbing another dish.

"It's a hell of lot better then I could do." Tony joked as he began helping Ziva make their plates. Once everything was finished and dinner was defiantly ready Ziva called Noah to see if he was ready.

"Almost Mommy." Noah could be heard saying from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked Ziva standing in front of her.

Ziva looked up to him and smiled. "Its now or never right?" She laughed a little.

"I have never seen someone so nervous to talk to a four year old." Tony joked. "Ziva honey calmed down. Its not as if were seeking his approval he's four for Christ sake.

"But he's not just any four year old. He's my four year old, that means anything is possible. I mean its Noah. Can you honestly say he's your average four year old?

"Yes I can honestly say he is your average four year old. He's is a little boy that already loves both his mommy and her dashing boyfriend. I don't see the problem here. The only thing that's different about him is that long name he has. I like how its pronounced David over Da-Veed" Tony joked. He had never heard Noah's full name and suddenly remembered Ziva saying it aloud earlier.

"Hey don't talk about his name, we're very sensitive about names around here." Ziva joked and felt a little easier about talking with Noah. Tony was right, it was only Noah, and it wasn't like they were looking for his approval. So why was she making such a big deal out of it ? Ziva looked up to Tony and leaned in for a quick kiss. Gently touching his cheek she pulled back just in time for Noah to walk in.

"Here we go." Tony smiled at Ziva before turning towards Noah.

Noah climbed into his seat with ease while Tony and Ziva sat down across from him on the other side of the counter, and the three of them dug in.

Dinner was going well, as Noah and Tony talked about 'Boy Stuff ' as Noah would say. Ziva joining in every now and then when they said something she recognized and could comment on.

Towards the middle of dinner Ziva elbowed Tony in his side to get his attention with out distracting Noah.

"Ouch! Ziva honey you're really gonna have to stop doing that before you start leaving bruises."

Ziva's face went serious as she looked from Tony to Noah and Tony sighed and placed his fork down.

"Noah honey me and Tony have something we want to talk to you about." Ziva started.

"Okay" Noah said not looking up from his food

"Can you please look at me?" Ziva asked and Noah set his fork down and looked up from his plate.

"Yes Mom." He asked.

"Well you know Tony has been spending a lot of time with us lately, spending the night, and going places with us."

"Yeah I know, I like it when Tony is with us." Noah said not leting her finish

"Well that's Good, because he is going to be spending a lot more time with us." Ziva said choosing her words carefully looking to Tony for support.

"Pretty much what your mom is trying to say is that me and her are together." Tony just came out and said. He saw Ziva's elbow coming but couldn't move fast enough before it collided with his side.

"Owww Ziva really." Tony said in pain holding his side.

"So that means you're like her boyfriend?" Noah asked confused a little.

"Yes!" Tony said happy that he understood while Ziva blurted out No.

"No?" Tony asked turning to Ziva.

"Well I mean yes." Ziva said clearing up any confusion looking at Tony out the side of her eyes.

"Yes?" Noah asked excitedly.

"Yes" Tony answered this time looking at Ziva.

"About time." Noah said and went back to eating his food.

"About time?" Ziva asked shocked as Tony started rolling with laughter next to her.

"Its not funny Tony. What do you mean about time Noah?" Ziva asked.

"You always liked him, but it took you forever to be his girlfriend." Noah explained to his mother.

"Noah what are you talking about I always liked him ?" Ziva asked confused "Wha do you know about liking someone anyways?"

"I don't know. I just know you like Tony and he likes you. Ya'll always be together and act like y ou like each other. But its okay. I want ya'll to like each other. Do you think ya'll can get married?" Noah asked excitedly and Tony started cracking up again.

Ziva was actually stumped. This was not the reaction she was expecting at all and did Noah know something she didn't? What did he mean about time. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tony was still cracking up laughing, and she felt the sudden urge to elbow him in his side again.

"You got to love Noah." Was all Tony managed to get out in between laughs. He found this all so funny. He knew Noah was already on board it was just a matter of getting Ziva on board too. Ziva's reaction to Noah's reaction was hilarious to him. He needed a good laugh.

"So that's it?" Ziva asked "You're fine with it?"

"Yeah mom. So does this mean Tony gets to move in with us ?" Noah asked looking at Tony.

"Ummm one step at a time kiddo." Tony laughed.

"Okay well then can you spend the night?" Noah asked

"Spending the night I can do. I already got my bag ready to stay."

"Cool, can you sleep in my room? We can stay up all night playing games." Noah said excited

"I can read you s bed time story and maybe play one game. But sleeping in your room is a no, no. There isn't enough room." Tony said getting up from his seat and placing his empty dish in the sink.

"Are you done eating Noah?" Ziva finally said snapping out of her daze and getting up from her seat too.

"Yes mom." Noah replied also vacating his chair.

"Okay then, go empty your plate and rinse off your dish. Then its time to get ready for bed." Ziva said helping Noah get his plate down.

Tony started doing the dishes as Ziva helped Noah take a bath and washed his hair, after Noah was in his pajamas, Tony and Ziva switched places. Tony going to read Noah a bed time story and playing one game, and Ziva finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"He is out like a light." Tony said walking into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Ziva. Noah finally fell asleep after he made Tony read him four different books. He was determined to stay awake but sleep finally took over and he was out like a light.

"Good." was all Ziva managed to get out. She was suddenly feeling absolutely beat and could gain enough strength to get her off the couch and into her bed so instead she leaned over and cuddled against Tony.

"Dinner went good." Tony chuckled wrapping his arms around Ziva.

Ziva herself couldn't help but chuckle a little too. "It did didn't it?" She laughed a little her eyes still closed.

"Well if I must say so I think it did." Tony replied.

"I don't know how when or where but I have a feeling you set that up." Ziva said sleepily

"Set it up? Set it up how?" Tony asked

"I don't know but I'm going to prove it." Ziva said in between yawns.

"Well good luck with that, and tell me if you find something." Tony and Ziva both giggled together. "That was all Noah." Tony added.

Placing his arms tighter around her waist Tony pulled Ziva closer and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Awww I could get use to this." Tony murmured relaxing comfortably into the couch, and he heard Ziva's light giggles.

"You're tired. How about we take a shower together, and go to bed, it's a little after 11 and we have an early morning." Tony suggested.

"Shower together?" Ziva asked raising an eye brown, both her eyes still closed.

"A quick shower together wont hurt, plus its saving the environment. Go green!" Tony said his smirk growing a little bigger as Ziva sat up a little and looked at him.

"Why do I have a feeling that there will be nothing quick about this shower?" Ziva asked.

"So does that mean yes?" Tony asked perking up and sitting up too in the process.

"Tony." Ziva whined "I am sooo tired, I cant even walk to my bed let alone the bathroom, and then you want me to stand in a shower?"

"Don't worry love your feet will never touch the ground." Tony laughed getting up off the couch and throwing Ziva over his shoulder.

"Tonyyyyyyy." Ziva groaned all the way to the bathroom but couldn't help but laugh.

Ziva was right. There was nothing quick about that shower, not that she mind, and Tony was almost right. Her feet almost never touch the ground, except for when she made him put her back to start the water and take off their clothes.

And now her feet laid comfortably in her bed wrapped up in Tony's feet - well mostly his legs seeing how he was a little longer then her, but at this point she didn't mind.

She was cuddled up against Tony in one of his huge t-shirts that he brought to sleep in. When she saw it hanging off of his bag he couldn't help but throw it on and sleep in it.

Ziva could tell Tony wasn't asleep yet. But she was to tired to stay up with him any longer. It was almost 1o'clock in the morning, leaving her with only a few hours to get some sleep.

Just as she was beginning to doze off she heard the knob to her bedroom door begin to jingle, and felt a still awoke Tony jerk a little behind her, and her heart dropped. She forgot all about Noah and their nightly ritual.

Just where was he going to go with Tony also in the bed?

Tony had never slept in the bed with her when Noah was home. Afer their shower together it just felt so nautural for them to get in the bed together.

Ziva started to panic, just as the door opened then closed. Her eyes popped open and she saw Noah's little form come to her side of the bed thankfully.

Without a second thought Noah pulled the cover back and climbed into the bed cuddling his back against his mothers front.

Ziva calmed down a little bit and opened her arms. Pulling a sleeping Noah into her chest and cradling him. What else could she do ?

She was suddenly glad that her and Tony decided to put some clothes on before getting into bed. Deciding that she was thinking to much Ziva closed her eyes and fell asleep leaving only Tony awake.

Tony reached out a little and touched Noah's sleeping arm, and a rush of emotions ran through him. Was this real? Did tonight really happened. Now that he was laying in bed thinking about the day the reality of things really set in. Him and Ziva were actually a real live serious couple.

He knew that they had already established that a little while ago, but now it was different.

People besides Abby and McGee knew. They had came out to Gibbs, who by the grace of God gave them his blessing, and they had talked to Noah and now there was nothing holding him back from being with Ziva.

If the world ended tomorrow he wouldn't care because he had officially found his purpose in life and that was to be right here with Ziva and Noah, the two people he loved the most in the whole world. Another rush of emotions ran through him as he thought about his new sudden life and how much these two people laying next to him met to him.

He didn't care what anyone tried to tell him Noah was his son for all attentive purposes, and Ziva was going to be his wife one day. Yup Tony was pretty satisfied with life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and to all those who reviewed last chapter <strong>

**I'm glad you all liked it = ) **


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG I hope you gys ar not mad. I have been trying to upload ths chapter for months ! My laptop is so broke and so am I. But here is a new chapter that I hope you enjoy ... Thank you to those who are still sticking with me. You are all greatly appreciated... **

* * *

><p>As time went by Tony, Noah and Ziva fell into their own little comfortable routine. Tony was working with Noah on trying to get him to sleep in his own bed (Which wasn't going to well) and Ziva was working on letting her walls down and Tony in.<p>

Tony, who practically lived with them helped lift a big weight off of Ziva's shoulders when it came to Noah. He was defiantly helping out a lot and picking up Ziva's every now and then slack. She no longer had to feel like wonder woman with Tony around. They took turns taking him to his soccer practice and doing activities with him. The only department Tony couldn't help Ziva with was cooking. That was Ziva's job, since Tony sucked at it.

Not that she mind. Whenever she was feeling lazy they had take out, or went out to eat.

Tonight Abby and McGee were coming over for dinner after Noah's game. The season was beginning to wind down and he had one more game left. So far they have been undefeated.

Ziva was already at home getting dinner ready opting out of riding to the store with Tony and Noah.

McGee and Abby were set to arrive at any moment and dinner was almost done. Just as Ziva took the steaks out the over the door bell rang.

"Mmhhmm something smells good Ziva. What are you cooking?" McGee asked before Ziva had the door fully open. As soon as she cracked the door the smell of food hit his nose and his mouth was suddenly watering for whatever Ziva had cooked.

"Oh McGee its just steaks, and mash potatoes, corn and rolls." Ziva said waving McGee off. "But thank you."

"No he's right Ziva, it all smells like heaven. Can we eat now?" Abby joked as Ziva shut the front door.

"No we have to wait for the boys to get back, they went to the store to grab some drinks." Ziva said peeking out the window wondering where they were at. They had been gone for a little while now.

"Everything looks just as good as it smells. Delicious." McGee said from the kitchen. His mouth still watering over the food.

"McGee out the kitchen now, before you get to tempted to wait." Ziva said pushing McGee out of the kitchen, following right behind him.

"It was so nice of you to invite us over for dinner." Abby said while staring at the shelf of pictures of Noah, Tony and Ziva.

"Actually it was Tony's idea, so thank him…. Even if I ended up cooking." Ziva said sitting down on the couch next to McGee who had picked up a picture of Tony and Noah at a basketball game they had went to earlier in the summer.

"There has to be a thousand pictures through out this house of Noah and Tony." McGee commented looking around.

"Right McGee. But there all so cute." Abby squealed. "I'm just upset that I don't have one."

"I can always make you a copy Abby, just pick one that you like." Ziva offered.

"One? How can I choose just one when you have so many. I like them all. Especially this one where both Noah and Tony are sleep. It is so freaking cute." Abby said picking up the framed photo to get a closer look.

Ziva didn't have to look up to see what picture Abby was holding in her hand. She knew that picture all to well. It was her favorite one of Noah and Tony. She remembered they day she snapped the photo. They had fallen asleep on the couch while reading a book, Noah sprawled across Tony's chest, while Tony held onto him securely.

"I know that one is my favorite too." Ziva said smiling. "But it was even cuter in person.

"I bet it was." Abby said placing the frame back where it belonged and picking up another one.

Abby and Ziva continued to gush and look through the pictures while McGee sat on the couch reading a magazine. Dinner was done and the only thing they were waiting on was for the boys to show up.

"And where exactly did Noah and Tony go again?" McGee asked placing the magazine he was reading on the table almost ten minutes later.

"The store, I have no clue where they are at." Ziva said walking towards the kitchen as she placed the food back into the oven to stay warm.

"Have you tried calling Tony?" Abby asked.

"I txt Tony but he has yet to respond."

"You don't think anything happened to them do you?" Abby asked starting to panic a little.

"No that's just Tony being Tony. He says I always try to crash on Noah and his time… Whatever, they always find a way to leave and then be gone for hours." Ziva said calmly.

"Well while we're waiting I'm gonna go to the bathroom." McGee said getting up and going in the opposite direction of the bathroom.

"Umm McGee the bathroom is that way" Ziva said while Abby laughed and pointed into the right direction.

"Right, I knew that." And McGee disappeared.

"So." Abby said sitting down on the same couch as Ziva. "How have things been going?"

"Between me and Tony?"

"Yes between you and Tony, but also just in general. It went from being just you and

Noah, to now being you Noah and Tony. That has to be an adjustment."

"Well it is and it isn't, I guess you could say. It was a slight adjustment at first. But with Tony being here it just seems as if things just feel into place. He has been such a wonderful help when it comes to Noah. I never realized how much I had on my dish until Tony took a portion." Ziva blushed a little.

"Its plate Ziva, and that is awesome. Its good you have Tony here to help, that little man was keeping you busy for a while there, and you seem happy."

"I am happy. Happier then I have ever been in a long time. I don't know….it's just a weird feeling that I have never experienced before. Its all seems to good to be true. I have been sitting back waiting for the other foot to dr-."

"Shoe" Abby interrupted her and corrected.

"Shoe to drop, and while I know I shouldn't expect the worst, the only really good thing that has happened in my life is Noah. He changed my life completely and I feel so blessed and lucky to have him, and sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve him. Let alone him and Tony….." Ziva sighed as she felt the doubt seep through her. "I don't know it just seems the way my life works out if to much good happens then I get double the bad."

"Ziva you have had plenty of good happen to you besides Noah. For one you came to NCIS and met us and- " Abby started but finished as soon as she heard the front door knob jangle and then Noah burst in carrying a bag in each hand.

"We back Mommy." Noah said dropping the bags at the door and rushing to give his mother a hug and a kiss.

"I see that you are back, but first you need to go pick up those bags you just dropped at the door." Ziva instructed as Noah went back to the door, but not before Tony almost tripped over one walking in the house.

"Hurry up and move those bags before someone really gets hurt Noah."

"I am Mom." Noah said a little annoyed but Ziva ignored him and let him get away with his tone just once and instead went over towards Tony.

"What took ya'll so long and what is all of this? Ziva asked suspicious as Tony moved the bag away.

"It's the drinks you asked for and stuff." Tony smiled as he went towards the kitchen first and then to Ziva's bedroom.

McGee reappeared a few minutes after Tony and Noah got back to the house and it was finally time for everyone to eat.

They all sat around the table in the dinning room that was rarely used to eat dinner. Not much was said as everyone ate their food. Someone would bring up a random topic that no one talked about for to long. Everyone devoured Ziva's cooking within minutes, looking for seconds and thirds.

After dinner Noah and Tony offered to take everyone's plate to the kitchen to rake, while McGee and Abby sat stuffed in their seats. Ziva was already in the kitchen putting up the food.

"Look at them McGee." Abby commented looking at Ziva, Tony, and Noah as they worked around each other in the kitchen. They were working together to clean the kitchen as if they had been doing it for years, it looked so natural. They were so in synch with each other. When one moved the other two moved too.

"They are so cute McGee. They are like the perfect little family. Growing up I was never so in synch with my family. It always seemed like we were walking over each other, not with each other."

"I know" McGee said "I almost feel jealous." He added.

"Oh McGee." Abby said hitting McGee's shoulder. "They look so happy don't they? I can only hope that one day I can find a love like that. One where my husband and I love flows through our children. Its such a beautiful thing"

McGee and Abby stayed for a little while longer. Playing games with Noah and catching up with Tony and Ziva. By the time they left it was pretty late in at night, and everyone, especially Noah was worn out.

"Thanks for inviting us over, dinner was great." Abby said from the door.

"No problem, you can come over anytime and have dinner with us. Ziva's treat." Tony laughed as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

"Real funny Tony." Ziva said walking up behind him at the door.

"No but seriously I really enjoyed dinner with ya'll come over when ever. _Our_ treat." Tony smiled and looked down to Ziva.

"Don't worry we will take you up on that offer, right McGee?"

"Right" McGee said not really paying attention he had just heard his name and saw Abby smiling.

Abby satisfied with his answer reached out and gave first Ziva and then Tony a hug. "Goodnight you guys, kiss Noah for me Ziva."

"Good Night." Tony and Ziva said in union. Ziva walking away and towards the couch

McGee just waved good bye and followed Abby out the door.

Once Tony saw they were safely in the car, he closed the front door. "Well tonight was fun." Walking up behind Ziva as she stood to the back of the couch looking down at a sleeping Noah curled up into a ball, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He looks so peaceful and sweet." Ziva smiled.

"Because he is peaceful and sweet."

"I hate to move him and put him in his bed."

"His bed? I don't even know why he has a bed when every night he ends up in our bed." Tony joked leaning his right cheek in to touch Ziva's left cheek.

"Our bed?" Ziva asked raising an eye brow and giving Tony the side eye.

"Well your bed." Tony said chuckling nervously and Ziva just laughed quietly.

"Its my fault really. He slept next to me every night when he was a baby, and once he got older I just never stopped it." Ziva said as she gently touched Noah's face, moving away a few curls.

"I thought you weren't suppose to sleep in the bed with an infant."

"Well no your not, but….I" Ziva stopped speaking for a moment before continuing. "I have my reasons is all."

"Well you and your reasons has us sleeping with a four year old every night."

"An almost 5 year old. His birthday is coming up." Ziva stated turning around and facing towards Tony.

"It is? I hear turning five is a big deal. We have to do something." Tony said excitedly thinking off all the possibilities.

"I wouldn't know, I never had a five year old before" Ziva joked but she could tell Tony's mind was else where plotting on what they could do for Noah's birthday.

"We have a couple more weeks until his birthday Tony, that is plenty of time for us to plan something." Ziva stated trying to regain Tony's attention.

"No its not, we cant go all out and make it special with only a couple weeks left. What is a couple, two?" Tony asked pulling away from Ziva to pick up a pen and paper off a near by table.

Ziva took the paper before he could start writing. "Tony special to Noah is spending time with the people he loves. Trust me we have time to plan for his birthday, but now how bout you go put Noah in his bed, and lets hope he stays there for the night."

"Doubt it." Tony interrupted.

"And I go run us a warm bath water." Ziva smiled leaning into Tony's chest.

"Us a bath water?" Tony asked smiling back. "That sounds so good right about now."

"Doesn't it?" Ziva said kissing Tony gently on his lips and then backing away. "You better hurry, before the water gets cold." Ziva said low and smiled seductively before moving towards the bathroom. Swaying her hips more then usual.

Tony immediately lifted Noah up off the couch and cradled him in his arms. "Please, please, please bud. Stay in your own bed tonight. It would sure make my life a lot easier." Tony begged him quietly as he walked towards his room. Placing him underneath the covers Tony made sure he was comfortable before placing a kiss on top of his head and leaving the room. Cracking the door slightly.

Rushing into what felt like his and Ziva's room Tony grew excited as he saw all the items that Ziva was previously wearing scattered all across the floor, and Tony began taking his clothes off as fast as his hands could move before wrapping a towel around him and making his way towards the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY 200th Episode day ! **

**Thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed ! Once again everyone is greatly appreciated .. But since all of you guys have been so supportive the whole way I decided to rewarded you with a little TIVA loving. This chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated M... **

**Enjoyyyy = )**

* * *

><p>The door was cracked open and Tony could see's Ziva's silhouette traced against the wall. Tony held his breath as he slowly pushed the door open.<p>

The bathroom light was off and Tony was amazed at how fast Ziva was able to light a dozen candles making the bathroom dimly lit and leaving a vanilla aroma. .

The water was still running but the bath tub was filled already with bubbles.

"I hope you don't mind the bubbles. I love taking bubbles bath, its so relaxing." Ziva started to explained to Tony as he took slow steps towards her, but as soon as he dropped his towel her words went unfinished.

He smiled at the expression on her face. "Ziva I really could care less if you filled that bath tub with your sweat, I will still get into it as long as I can have you next to me looking like this." Tony said his breathing a little shaky as he took in her body. Each time he saw her naked it left him almost speechless. It still amazed him how beautifully breathe taking she was.

"That's nasty Tony." Ziva said with a slight frown and a disgust toned.

"What I mean is as long as your next to me looking as beautiful as you are right now I wouldn't care where we are or what we do." Tony said finally reaching her and pulling her in close.

A slight chill shot down Ziva's back and butterflies filled her stomach as her naked body touched Tony's.

The same chill went down Tony's back and he could tell Ziva had also felt it. "Do you feel that?" Tony asked looking into her eyes. "That's a sign." Tony stated as his hands traveled south down her back. "A sign that we are met to be together. I mean I never had this kind of feeling with anyone else before." Tony placed his hand under her chin lifting her face up.

"I know" Was all Ziva managed to say. Her heart was going a mile a minute and all she could feel was the heat between her and Tony. Closing her eyes, Ziva took it all in, resting her head on his shoulder.

The two of them stood there motionless just holding each other. The only sound was the water running in the back round.

"You better turn off that water before it over flows." Tony suggested after awhile but didn't let go of Ziva.

"Okay one more second." Ziva said not opening her eyes.

"No Ziva seriously the water is about to over flow." Tony said finally reaching around Ziva and turning off the water. He opened the stopper real quick and let some of the water out before Ziva pulled him up and back into her arms. Her lips meeting his as she lightly kissed him.

Tony kissing her back slowly. He couldn't help but run his hands through her hair pushing her in closer to him.

"I really think we should get into the water before it gets cold." Tony mumbled into Ziva's mouth and he was surprise she understood him since his words were so mashed together.

Ziva leaned in for one more kiss before pulling back and smiling. Tony hopped in the water first and relaxed completely as he slid deeper into the water. He opened his legs a little allowing Ziva enough room to sit in between them as she climbed in after.

The water felt great around them and Ziva couldn't help but lean back into Tony chest as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I can defiantly get use to this." Tony said into Ziva's ear before biting down on it softly.

"Me too." Ziva moaned a little. The temperature of the water, Tony pressed up against her and him biting down on her ear was sending all the right nerves through her body. Making her feel…just….right.

"This should be a requirement in our relationship." Tony said in between kisses on Ziva's neck.

"Hmmm" She mumbled. Her speech was a little impaired as Tony went to work switching from biting on her ear to sucking on her neck.

"I can't understand you, what did you say love?" Tony joked, laughing when Ziva didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and her face was filled with nothing but pleasure.

"Mhmmm Tonyyy." Ziva moaned again as Tony's hands was moving towards the front of her body and stopped at her breast, each hand massaging one.

"Everything between us is so perfect Zee…This moment is so perfect." Tony whispered into her ear. "I have waited so long for this, to be able to hold you and just love you. To know that no matter what your mines." Tony removed his hands from her breast and relaxed them around her in the water, as the two of them let the silence settle in.

"Tony?" Ziva asked after awhile her eyes closed as she tried to relax against him.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…" Ziva began nervously. "The other day you mentioned…well you said something that has really been well not bothering me but stuck with me, and just awhile ago you mentioned it again and I- well I don't know, I'm just curious and kind of want to talk about it "

"Uh ok what did I say?" Tony asked as he thought of what he might of said that had her not only curious enough to talk about it, but uncharacteristically nervous when she asked.

"Well the first time you said it was in the elevator and it was something like a joke and maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing but-"

"Ziva will you just tell me." Tony said anxious splashing some water around.

"You said that you loved me." Ziva blurted out. She was almost embarrassed that the words had came out of her mouth and she kept her eyes closed waiting for Tony's response.

"Of course I love you Ziva. You already know that. I have told you before." Tony reminded her before he thought about it flinching at the painful memory.

"I mean why wouldn't I? How couldn't I? I mean look at you. Your beautiful, smart, a wonderful and devoted mother which in my opinion adds to your sexiness, and on top of that you are the best partner I have ever had. Hands down."

"So…you do….love…..me?" Ziva asked turning to look into Tony's face.

"Ziva did you not just hear everything I said? Yes I love you."

"You see the thing is….I'm not ready to say I love you. Its not that I don't love you. But its different now. I loved you as my partner but now you're my boyfriend…..its just, I'm not ready to say those words yet." Ziva looked away momentarily before facing back towards Tony.

"And that is okay with me. I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated to tell me anything. I know that you love me, I can feel it when we kiss, or touch or just the way you react when you around me. I can tell. I don't need you to say it to let me know that its real." Tony smiled at Ziva as her faced eased up and she turned her whole body in the bath tub sitting on her knees and being face to face with Tony.

"You are…. I don't think there are words to describe you." Ziva smiled from the middle of the bath tub.

"And I know there isn't a word to describe you." Tony smiled back and they both shared a laugh staring into each others eyes. After a while silence filled the room again and the look in their eyes spoke enough.

Silently they took turns washing each other up, in between kisses. Each taking their time with light touches as the soap ran down their bodies. Once completely satisfied that the other one was thoroughly cleaned they sat back and enjoyed the moment for what felt like hours.

"Can we get out?" Ziva asked finally breaking the silence.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth. The only thing I want to do is carry you from here to the room and spread you out on the bed. I want nothing to be between us as I pin you down into the mattress and make love to you. I want to show you just how much I love you."

Ziva just smiled and stood up, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her. Tony stood up soon after. Letting the water out the tub.

"Can I do the honors?" Tony asked not even bothering to wrap his towel around him.

"Yes you may." Ziva answered as Tony swooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom laying her down on the bed.

Her towel was still wrapped tightly around her as Tony hovered over her. His wet body dropping droplets of water onto her.

Tony leaned in as he stretched Ziva's arms over her head and pushed onto her, completely pinning her body into the mattress.

Ziva moaned immediately loving the feeling of being pinned down underneath him. She could feel herself becoming wet and anxious as Tony used one hand to keep her hands above her head and the other one to slowly open her towel.

No sooner then her towel was open Tony lips began to place open kisses all over her body. Paying extra attention to her belly button.

"Tony please, don't tease me." Ziva begged almost desperate to have Tony inside of her. Hers hands were free so she used that to her advantage pulling him back up to her face.

Placing light kisses on her neck Tony managed to mumble a few words out. "I'm sorry love I cant help it. I want all of you and I don't know where to start."

"Well I have an idea why don't you start here." Ziva said bucking herself into Tony's groin causing him to hiss lowly.

Ziva panted softly as Tony followed her wishes and let two of his fingers slip inside her slippery folds. "Do you want an orgasm?" Tony asked a little rough inside her ear, as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her.

"I want you inside of meeee now." Ziva hissed out and she couldn't help but spread her legs out even wider. Tony was still on top of her pressing her into the mattress and his fingers inside of her were driving her crazy. Pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Can you please stop Tony before I cum." Ziva begged but did nothing to stop him.

Pushing his fingers inside of her one more time Tony removed them and sat up. Making sure Ziva could see as he brought them to his lips. Her juices were dripping from his fingers and he couldn't help but stick his tongue out and lick them both clean, just about sending Ziva over the edge.

Tony hissed and just about collapsed flat on the bed when Ziva reached out and stroked his pulsing cock. Her hand was slowly moving up and down before she looked up at him. "Can you please get this inside of me?" Her voice was low but seductive and Tony had no choice but to obey as he crawled back to her and pushed her back onto the mattress. Hovering over her.

Their eyes met and Ziva felt the butterflies reappear, as Tony slowly pushed inside of her.

They both paused and gasped.

The moment felt to intimate for either to move at first. They just enjoyed the feeling of being connected, and feeling complete.

As if at the same time they knew when it was the right time to move. Tony pushed in and out of her slowly. Timing each movement perfectly to the atmosphere that was set.

Her kept their bodies closed and her pinned to the mattress. Watching as she unraveled beneath him, before they both finally exploded within minutes of each other. Tony made sure to take care of Ziva first before he came him self. Tonight was about her, and him showing her just how strong their love already was. They didn't need words to speak for them. The silence said it all.

The alarm clock the next morning went off earlier then both Tony and especially Ziva wanted to. Tony was the first to move reaching over both Ziva and Noah to turn off the alarm clock and rolling back over.

Neither Noah or Ziva attempted to move, and that had Tony a little worried at first. Ziva was always the first to get up and the usually met before the alarm clock. It was already 6:15 so he knew if they wanted to be out and on time they had to get up now.

But Tony didn't want to disturb either one of them they were sleeping so peacefully.

He never knew what time Noah climbed into bed with them or how he did it so quietly but every morning as if by magic he appeared lately in between him and Ziva. He was just glad that he wasn't such a wild sleeper anymore. At first Tony thought he was sleeping with a cage fighter the way Noah would toss and turn and kick him every night.

"Ziva honey wake up." Tony reached over and shook Ziva a little and he could hear her groan into her pillow. Laughing a little at first Tony shook her again this time getting a better reaction.

"Oh my gosh what Tony?" Ziva groaned and rolled over to face Tony. Her hair was all tossed around her hair. Messy curls going everywhere. Her shirt pushed up slightly just enough to show the top of her thigh.

"Its time to get up love." Tony smiled. Leaning over a still sleeping Noah, Tony grabbed her face and pulled her in kissing her lightly on her lips. He smiled again when he still saw the early morning confusion on her face.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked looking at the clock.

"Time for us to get up. You go in the bathroom and do what you do. I'll go get Noah dressed." Tony was already up and moving before she could respond throwing Noah over her shoulder and leaving the room.

Ziva sat there for a few more seconds still confused. She has never felt this shaken up in the morning something was wrong. As soon as she went to take a step out of bed nausea hit her knocking her back down to the bed.

"What the hell?" She whispered to her self and tried again. This time more successful. Walking to the bathroom slowly Ziva took a look at her self in the mirror and knew it was going to be a long day.

Walking over towards the bath tub she smiled as she saw it was still filled with suds from her and Tony's late night bath.

Rinsing it out Ziva did the best she could to take a shower and de-tangle her hair. Washing it twice. By the time she was out of the shower Tony already had Noah dressed and was trying to get in the shower himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked once fully in the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ziva turned and asked defensively

"No need to attack I was just asking? You just don't seem like your self this morning that's all." Tony said clearing up any misunderstandings and walking up to Ziva to give her a kiss on the check.

"Is Noah fully dressed?" Ziva asked skipping over his whole statement.

"Yeah, he's sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal." Tony answered stepping back a bit and looking at Ziva again. "Ziva are you sure you're okay?" Tony to the risk and asked again

"Tony I said yes." Ziva moved and went for the door. "Hurry and take a shower Tony so we don't be late." She added before walking out the door.

Tony stood in his place and watched the door closed. Sighing he hopped in the shower and moved at a quick pace wondering what was wrong with Ziva.

After getting fully dressed his self Tony walked into the kitchen where he knew Ziva and Noah would be waiting for him. Noah was still sitting at the counter swinging his feet and Ziva sat next to him with her head buried in her arms on the counter.

"Mommy doesn't feel good Tony." Noah commented on when he saw Tony staring at Ziva.

"I feel fine." she objected but never lifted her head up.

"Are you sure Ziva?" Tony asked "I can call the boss and tell him your sick. He'll understand.

"I said I was fine." Ziva lifted her head and threw Tony the keys. "You're driving so lets go before we're late." Walking out the kitchen Ziva grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

"Women" Noah said shaking his head and jumping down from his seat. Grabbing his bag he followed his mother out of the door leaving Tony shocked and stuck. He was afraid to go get in the car, already seeing what kind of day this was going to be.

"Lord help me." He said looking up and slowly walked towards the front door


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read. You are all very much appreciated … But I need some help finding some really good stories to read. I never have enough time to go through all the pages and search for any good stories. So if you guys know any good stories or authors that I Should read about please, please let me know in the review section… Thanks A lot**

* * *

><p>"Ziva are you okay?" Abby asked for the third time since Ziva stepped into Labby, she was slouched over the counter with her eyes closed waiting for Abby to finish a search on her computer.<p>

"Abby I'm fine." Ziva mumbled annoyed into her arms not lifting her head up or opening her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Abby asked from behind her clip board.

"ABBY!" Ziva yelled throwing her head up and leaning against the counter for support.

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying you look horrible- well not horrible, horrible like bad, but horrible in a good way." Abby said trying to fix her words after Ziva gave her a death glare.

"Thanks Abby you really made me feel a lot better." Ziva said sarcastically.

"I am just trying to help" Abby explained checking her computer to see how the search was not going. The monitor had been going for well over an hour and Gibbs had sent Ziva down to check on the progress about 20 minutes ago. This case had been dragging on all week and if they could match this fingerprint then it would tie everything together.

"Well don't" Ziva snapped, not on purpose it was more of a natural reaction. Since she had been down in Labby, Abby has asked her more then once about her health. She woke up this morning feeling like crap, and she didn't need a constant reminder of it.

"You do know this is my lab right? And that I told you well over 10 minutes ago that you could go back upstairs and I'll let you know when I have something." Abby said mildly trying to contain her attitude. "If you feel as if I am bothering you then you are more then welcome to leave."

"Trust me I would rather be sleep at my desk, I just don't have the energy to move." Ziva moaned. Lifting her self completely off the counter the room looked like it was spinning. "Look I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night and it's a little annoying with both you and Tony constantly asking if I am ok."

"Oh you had one of those nights?" Abby smiled at first but it soon faded away as she looked at Ziva again. "Okay don't bite my head off, but Ziva you really look terrible, are you sure you're okay?" Abby asked this time more concern then before. Walking over towards Ziva, Abby reached out and touched her.

Ziva's face was scrunched up as if she had just smelled something awful and her hands immediately flew to her mouth. "Oh Abby move please." Ziva blurted out almost knocking Abby to the ground as she ran to the nearest trash can.

Dropping her clipboard to the floor Abby rushed to Ziva's side. "Oh my gosh Ziva you are definitely not okay"

"Just…can you get me some water….water please." Ziva sat on the floor not even bothering to get up. The room was still spinning and she knew if she was to try to get up she would end right back on the floor anyways.

Abby came back soon with a glass of water and a paper towel, handing them both to Ziva. "I am going to go get Tony."

"No" Ziva yelled louder then she met. "Please don't tell Tony. He is already overly worried and would insist on me going home." Ziva reached out and grabbed Abby's arm stopping her before she could go any further.

"Because Ziva you need to go home. You're obviously sick."

"No I'm not sick I just threw up." Ziva defended herself. Gulping down the whole glass of water Ziva wiped her face and threw the paper towel in the trash can.

"There is only three reasons I can think of to why a women is throwing up. One she is SICK, two she has food poison, or three she is pregnant." So which one is it?" Abby stood back and placed her hands on her hips. Waiting for Ziva to answer.

"Can you help me up please Abby?" Ziva asked reaching her hands out in front of her.

Abby reluctantly reached out and helped her friend off the floor. "So….. Which one is it Ziva?" Abby asked still pressing for an answer.

"Abby you're over reacting. It was nothing. I'm fine" Ziva tried to laugh it off hoping Abby would let it ago, but she should have known better.

"Ziva you were just on the floor throwing up. Stanking up my Lab. If anything you're under reacting." Abby went to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of air freshener and started spraying it all around.

"I'm not sick, I haven't even eaten today so no food poison, and I am definitely not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked while tying up the bag of garbage.

"Am I sure about what?"

"That you're not pregnant since you're not sick and you haven't eaten today." Abby replied mocking her.

"Yes I am certain about that one."

Abby smiled a little and walked in closer to Ziva. "Well the last time I remember you being quite certain and 9months later came Noah." Abby reminded her

"Tony and I have been being careful…I think….." Ziva thought back trying to think of all the times her and Tony have had sex over the last few weeks.

"Careful Ziva? Really? What does careful mean? Please tell me you guys are using protection regularly." Abby said almost disappointed.

"Well yeah we use protection…" Ziva started to say but her words trailed off and she looked away. "Most of the time" She whispered.

"Most of the time? Ziva are you trying to get pregnant? What is wrong with you?" Abby yelled at her.

"You don't have to yell at me Abby, Things just…happen and by the time one of us realize, its to late."

"I bet you haven't seen your period in weeks. I mean come on Ziva using protection most of the time is pointless and dumb..

"Abby…." was all Ziva could say

"But you know this already, So I know the thought has crossed your mind before today." Abby said mildly and she could tell by Ziva's silence and the look on her face that she was right. "Tony might not be able to see through you yet, but I can. So which one is it Ziva?" Abby asked again.

Ziva remained quiet for a few seconds. Not knowing what to say. Abby was right on to everything. This was not the first time it has crossed her mind. Its actually been in the back of her mind for days but she always brushed it off. Not ready to face the truth.

"I don't…..I…" Ziva stumbled over her words and took a deep breathe. Her hands were beginning to shake and Abby could see in her eyes that she was scared. "I don't know if I am…pregnant…again." She finally said very low and more to the floor then to Abby.

Standing here in Labby talking about a possible pregnancy was bringing back so many terrifying memories.

"Okay will it be a bad thing if so?" Abby asked also remembering a similar conversation.

"It wont be a good thing." Ziva said and Abby could tell she was almost on the verge of tears. "I'm not ready to be a mother again, and I don't think Tony is ready to be a father yet either. I can't…..we're just now really establishing ourselves in our relationship and finding out who we are together. That is hard enough with Noah. We can not just throw another baby into the mix and expect things to work."

"Ziva you didn't think you were ready the first time and in my opinion you have been doing a kick ass job. It will take some time but Tony will get there too."

At this point Ziva could no longer hold back the tears forming in her eyes and slowly but surely they all came rolling down her face and Abby reached and grabbed a tissue for her.

"But what if he's not? What if he doesn't want a baby? Then what?" Ziva asked wiping her face with the tissue.

"Do you see the way Tony looks at Noah? That's not even his son and you wouldn't be able to tell. So just imagine how he'll be with his own kids. You doubt Tony way to much."

"I'm not doubting him. I'm just thinking logically, and looking at every possible outcome."

"You obviously wasn't thinking to logically or you wouldn't be in this situation… again"

"Abby I don't need you to constantly remind me of all the mistakes I made, it doesn't help." Ziva snapped

"I'm not trying to remind you, I'm trying to get you to learn from them. You cant keep doing the same thing over and over again and be confused with the same outcome. You can't be keep having unprotected sex and not expect to get pregnant…..But again…YOU know this already"

"Yes Abby I know." Ziva sighed placing her face in her hands. The thought of telling Tony terrified her more then the thought of finding out. "What am I going to do?"

"Ummm lets see. Talk to Tony. Talk to Tony and oh yeah TALK TO TONY."

Ziva and Abby stood there in silence for a while. Everything Abby said was working its way around in Ziva's head. She knew what she needed to do it was just a matter of how to do it. She needed to figure out how she would bring this up to Tony.

The silence on the other hand was killing Abby. She wanted to know what was going to happen next. "So what are we going to do?" Abby asked curious after giving Ziva another moment. "I can do a blood sample right here in the lab if you want" Abby offered at the same time the monitor started beeping and a suspects face and name popped up on the screen.

"Well" Ziva answered after taking a deep breath. "First I'm going to go back to my desk before Gibbs come looking for me and then I'm going to…..talk to Tony."

"So no blood?" Abby asked walking up to Ziva and placing her hand on her back

"No that is okay. Noah has his last game today so after the game I will talk to Tony and we'll go from there." Ziva said reassuringly. "But thank you Abby, thank you a lot." Abby really put some things in perspective for her and opened her eyes to a lot. She knew the up and coming road was going to be long and bumpy, and she wanted Tony by her side every step of the way.

"No problem Ziva. I cant think of a person who wants you and Tony to work more then me. So whatever you need I am here."

Ziva and Abby both smiled at the same time at each other before Ziva turned and walked out of Labby.

The walk back to her desk was slow and easy. She still felt a little light headed and but all around much better then earlier. Maybe all she needed to do was empty her stomach.

Gibbs was the only one sitting at his desk when she arrived. Tony and McGee were already sent off to go get the suspect.

Giving Ziva time sit and think about things. Maybe this time around things would be different. Tony would be there and she wouldn't have to feel so alone and lost.

She tried picturing herself pregnant again, with Tony by her side but all she saw was the lonely sad Ziva of almost six years ago. Her mind drifted back to when she first found out she was pregnant with Noah and shivers went down her back.

_Ziva could still hear the party going on with no sign of ending outside of the bathroom door. She was all the way upstairs and the music and laughter of the new year coming in could be heard loud and clearly._

_Her hands were sweaty and very much shaking as she sat crying on the bathroom floor terrified to look at the stick in her hand. There was an empty feeling inside of her and she honestly didn't know why she decided to wait until now at Joseph's New Years eve party to pee on the stick and see if it turns pink_

_She knew she was pregnant what else could explain why she was throwing up constantly and put on a little bit of weight. Her favorite foods no longer appeased her anymore, everything smelled to her leaving her with a queasy feeling._

_Ziva was sitting on the bathroom floor hoping for the best but expecting the worst._

_Abby had left before she decided to find out. She had invited everyone from work to Joseph's home for his big New Years Eve bash but Abby was the only one who showed. She didn't stay for long. Just long enough to show her face, say hello and slip Ziva a pregnancy test in her purse._

_Ziva had told Abby she was going to find out after she got home, and that she would call her later with the news. But as the night went on the test started to burn a hole in Ziva's purse, and she had to find out. By that time Abby had already left._

_She had excused herself to the bathroom well over 20 minutes ago and knew Joseph was going to come look for her soon, so she had to hurry up. But she just could not bring her self to look down at the stick and face the truth._

_Its not like she had anyone to blame but herself for being in this situation. Her and Joseph haven't exactly taken all precautions. But for some reason pregnancy never crossed Ziva's mind._

_The stick was tilted in her hand so that when she looked down she couldn't exactly see the results. She was holding it so tight she knew once she let it go there would be an imprint in her hand._

_A slight knock at the door and her name called softly took Ziva out of her day dream, and she dropped the stick on the floor and jumped up._

_"Ziva" Joseph said again this time slightly annoyed._

_"I'm coming I'm just freshening my self up." Ziva said and looked down to straighten out her dress. Her breathe hitched as her eyes caught sight of the pink dot on the stick. Indicating that she was in fact pregnant._

_"Well hurry up. You have been gone for almost 30 minutes. Its almost midnight." Ziva heard through the door as she leaned down and picked up the stick. Pulling it to her face to examine it closer. Tears begin to fill her eyes again and she didn't know if she was more excited or scared._

_"ZIVA" Joseph yelled again this time banging on the door_

_"I said I was coming." Ziva snapped looking up to see herself in the mirror. She was glad that she used water proof mascara as she took in her face. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was no longer bone straight, her edges were beginning to curl from her sweating._

_Fixing her self up in the mirror Ziva took one more glance at the stick before placing it in her purse and opening the door._

_"Are you trying to ruin this night for me?" Were the first words she was met with, as Joseph looked at her angrily._

_"Oh shut up. I wasn't gone for that long." Ziva snapped back with just as animosity in her voice as his._

_Joseph reached over and grabbed Ziva by the arm as she tried to walk pass him and yanked her into his chest. "Why do you insist on always being so difficult?" He asked her. His tone low and harsh as his eyes burned into hers._

_"Get off of me." Ziva snapped pulling herself away from him. She hated when he got like this._

_"What were you doing in there for so long? Don't tell me you're drunk already." He snarled at her_

_"Joseph do I look drunk to you?" Ziva asked sarcastically. "I was using the bathroom."_

_The two of them stared at each other waiting for the other to look away first. After a minute Joseph smiled and fixed the jacket to his suit waking towards Ziva. "Lets go sweetie, before the party finishes with out us." Placing his hand out for Ziva to place hers into he waited for her reply._

_She knew from his smile that this conversation wasn't over, and that it would be brought up later. The fact that she was pregnant had totally slipped her mind and the only thing that was on her mind was making it through this night with Joseph._

_Placing her hand in his she didn't smile she just looked the other way as they walked out the room to the stairs and re-entered the party._

Ziva opened her eyes to see the bullpen was full again. Everyone was seated at their respective desk busying them selves with whatever was near.

""Did Abby email up the results to the finger print search?" Ziva asked

Everyone's head popped up and looked at her strangely. Tony was the first one to speak. "Ziva we already closed the case, and handed it over to the FBI." Tony said looking from her to Gibbs.

"Yeah Ziva while you were over there day dream we were actually doing work." Gibbs told her.

"I was not day dreaming I was thinking." Ziva defended her self.

"Well you were thinking mighty hard because I don't know how you missed the FBI showing up and taking our case." McGee added

"And we are fine with that?" Ziva asked looking around.

"It's their jurisdiction, their case. Nothing left for us to do Ziver." Gibbs commented. His glasses were on and he had a newspaper in his hand.

Ziva sat back in her chair amazed. "OH" was all she said looking at the clock. It was 3:13. In about an hour she would have to go get Noah and get him ready for his last game.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked her. He had been staring at her for awhile now and could tell her mind was else where.

Ziva shook off the nervous feeling and looked up at Tony before answering him in a low tone "I'm feeling fine why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know it just seems like there is something on your mind."

"Nothing important" Ziva said looking to Gibbs first to see if he was paying attention and then back to Tony. Her eyes met him and like always enough was said.

Tony looked down at his computer screen before he spoke again. Ziva didn't exactly tell him what was wrong but he knew they would talk about it later "Well then what time is Noah game again?"

"Its at 5:30, but he has to be at the field by 4:30." Ziva responded not looking away from him. She wanted to talk to Tony now, but knew it wasn't the place or time

"You're picking him up right?" Tony asked

Ziva just stared at him and wished he would look up. "Tony you know that I am picking him up."

"I was just making sure." Tony said as he began searching for something on his desk.

"Tony what is the matter with you?" Ziva asked a confused as to why he was acting so weird. If anything that should be her.

"Nothing." Tony finally looked up but only momentarily. "I was only trying to start a conversation. So we wouldn't just be sitting here.

Ziva and Tony looked up at each other at the same time, and Ziva smiled

"I love you." Tony mouth and Ziva's smile grew even wider. Out of the corner of her eye Ziva could see both Gibbs and McGee staring at her and Tony.

Clearing her throat loud enough for Tony to hear, Ziva looked down at her desk and she heard everyone around her chuckle.

Peeking up one more time Ziva saw Tony was still smiling at her. Butterflies filled her stomach and she officially couldn't wait to talk to Tony.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed ... and also to those who recommended stories & authors ... More suggestions are welcomed**

* * *

><p>"Tony" Noah called before he could exit the room.<p>

Tony turned the light back on and turned back around so he could face Noah.

Together they had read three bed time stories instead of their usual two. Noah was acting weird tonight, but Tony couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong. Every time Tony went to walk out of the room Noah found another reason for him to stay. It was almost as if he was scared that Tony would walk out the door and he would never see him again. "Yeah Noah."

"Do you have a Daddy?" Noah asked honestly looking Tony straight in the eyes.

Confusion washed over Tony as he stepped back into the room. "Huh?"

"Do you have a daddy or do you just have a Tony like me." Noah repeated coming from under the covers and sitting up in his bed.

Tony ducked his head under the top bunk so that he could sit next to Noah. "Of course I have a Dad Noah."

Noah began to fiddle around with his fingers and looked down. "Do you see your daddy a lot ? Cus I don't always see my daddy." Noah said innocently.

Tony moved around on the bed trying to keep his composure. Not sure what to say next. This was not his ideal conversation with a four year old. "I see my Dad… when necessary." Tony said trying to be as discreet as possible. He didn't have the best relationship with his dad, but it was still his dad.

"I wish I saw my Daddy more. He don't even call me anymore. I think maybe he forgot about me" Noah said sadly. "I miss him a lot

"I don't think …. he forgot about you Noah." Tony said scratching his head. "I believe your dad is just one really busy man, who loves you but doesn't know how to show it all the time." Tony tried to explain. He knew first hand how it felt to have a distant father.

"I don't think he do"

"You don't think he do, what?"

"I don't think he loves me." Noah said leaving Tony absolutely speechless and sort of wishing that Ziva would walk in at any moment and take over. He knew absolutely nothing about Noah's dad. He just knew he didn't like him, couldn't stand him in fact.

"Noah I don't believe that's true, your too special for someone not to love you."

"Nu-uhh, because if he did then I would see him all the time, and talk to him everyday like before." Noah said louder and louder with each word. "He never came to none of my games, ever."

"Noah where is all this coming from?" Tony asked confused still.

"Its just not fair all the other kids at Daycare have Daddies. Some even have TWO! I don't have anyone." Noah said sadly.

"Umm hello, you have me! I may not be your Dad but I am your own personal Tony. Whatever that means." Tony reached over and grabbed Noah. Pulling him into his lap wrapping his arms around his little body.

"So that means you'll come to the daddy breakfast at daycare?" Noah asked looking up.

"Daddy's breakfast? What is that?"

"Its when everyone has to bring their Dad in and we all eat breakfast together." Noah explained.

"And just when is this daddy breakfast?" Tony asked and Noah jumped off his lap to get his book bag. Reaching in he pulled out a paper with all the information on it.

"September 1st that's four days after your birthday."

"So can you come?" Noah asked anxiously.

"Hmm I don't know. I'll have to check my calendar. You know make sure I am free." Tony joked as Noah hopped back into his lap.

"Tonnyyyyy."

"I am only joking. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tony said seriously. "But now its time for you to go to bed bud. Its way past your bed time and I am the one that will be in trouble if you don't get up in the morning." Noah climbed back under the covers as Tony tightly tucked him in. "Good night bud." Tony said placing a kiss on top of his forehead, and moving from the bed.

"Tony." Noah called out one last time and a little yawn escaped just as Tony turned around. "I love you."

Tony smiled and a warm feeling filled his stomach. "I love you too Bud." With one last look Tony cracked the door and made his way down the hallway towards Ziva's room.

Ziva was sitting in the bed reading a book. Tony practically crawled towards her once he reached the bed. As she lifted the book up he rested his head on her stomach.

"I just had the most interesting conversation with your son ever." Tony said as he closed his eyes.

"I was wondering what was taking so long." Ziva said not taking her eyes off the pages of the book. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Our dads, well mostly his. But my dad came up once or twice."

Ziva moved the book completely away from her face. Setting it next to her in the bed. "What?" Ziva asked

Tony sat up a little looking up at her. His face was leveled with her chest as she looked down at him. "He asked me did I have a dad, I told him yes. He sounded pretty sad that he doesn't see or talk to his dad as much as he would like too." Tony explained. "He said he didn't think his dad loved him anymore."

"Oh my gosh." Ziva said shocked bringing her hands to her mouth. "I…mea-.. What did you say?" Ziva asked trying to find the right words.

"I told him that I don't believe that, and his dad is just real busy right now. I mean I don't know. I don't even remember. I was just trying to say something, anything to make him feel a little bit better." Tony said rolling over and laying on top of Ziva's book.

"Oh gosh Tony. Why didn't you say something. You could've called me in there. Is he sleep yet?" Ziva asked getting out of the bed and fixing her robe."

Tony grabbed her before she could go far, pulling her back towards the bed. "No leave him Ziva he's fine."

"He's not fine Tony. Nothing about that conversation sounds fine." Ziva objected trying to pull away from Tony.

"Okay your right its not fine. That was the wrong word. But me and him talked it out, and he seemed to feels better. He asked me to go to this Father's breakfast at the daycare with him."

"Fathers Breakfast?" Ziva asked "What is that?"

"I don't know really. The paper is in his room. But its September 1st and all I really think it is, is Breakfast with everyone's dad." Tony explained. Ziva sat back down on the bed horizontally and leaned back. Placing her head in the center of Tony's chest.

"So are you going to go?" Ziva asked after a second.

Tony let his right hand run through Ziva's head while she tilted her head to the side to look at him. "Of course I am going to go."

Ziva couldn't help but smile, as she turned her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you Tony." she whispered, but still loud enough for Tony to hear.

Tony sat up on his elbows and looked down at Ziva. " That's what I am here for." He smiled and leaned down kissing her on her forehead.

"Okay but enough about Noah, what was going on with you earlier." Tony asked

"Umm, yeah about that. I'll tell you but first you have to take you shirt off and roll over." Ziva said anxiously. She no longer could contain the smile on her face.

"Okay take my shirt off, but roll over?" Tony asked as he scrunched up his face.

"Yes roll over." Ziva said sitting up and helping him take off his t shirt. "Okay now roll over." Ziva said.

Tony sat there and looked at her weird.

"Roll over Tony." Ziva said again. This time pushing him.

"What am I a dog or something?" Tony asked but still obliged and rolled over so that he was now laying on his stomach.

"Oh shut up." Ziva laughed as she opened up her robe. Underneath she had on only a matching black bra and panties lace set.

"Ziva I don't think you have this whole position thing locked down. We might need to switch roles. " Tony joked.

Ziva just laughed as she climbed back into the bed and settle her self on Tony's back. Placing each of her legs on either side of Tony.

"Okay this is definitely not where I thought this was going but I can dig it."

Ziva leaned forward and placed three small kisses from the side of Tony's neck to his ear. Before she sat back up and began to massage his shoulders.

"Oh this feels sooo good." Tony moaned. Closing his eyes and savoring the moment. "Okay move lower, no lower. Ahh yeah. And a little to the left. Ooo yeah. Right there. This is wonderful Ziva." Tony complimented.

"Thank you Tony for all that you have done for Noah and I. I don't know what I would do with out you." Ziva said adding more pressure into Tony's shoulders. "You have really been a big help, and you do more then you should, especially with Noah, and I probably don't say it enough but thank you."

"Awww" Tony moaned. "You don't have to thank me Ziva. I want to be here. With you and Noah. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for the two of you. You know that."

"Yes I know that. But still I want to say it. To let you know how much you mean to me." Ziva smiled as she tilted her head to the side. Her hair fell over one shoulder as she concentrated more on Tony's back.

"Gosh Ziva this is wonderful." Tony moaned again. Ziva's massage was doing wonders to his upper back. "But if anything I should be thanking you for letting me be apart of you and Noah's life."

Ziva smiled and took a deep breath closing her eyes momentarily. She eased up her grip on Tony's shoulders a little.

"Hey why are you stopping? This feels great don't stop." Tony complained.

"Oh I'm not stopping I am just easing up a little bit." Ziva explained. A minute passed before Ziva spoke again. "Tony." Ziva said lowly

"Yess." Tony groaned out into the pillow as he squirmed and moved underneath Ziva's touch.

"Umm we still need to figure out what were going to do for Noah's birthday. Its right around the corner, and I don't want things to be last minute. So we need to get on that, oh and I think I might be Pregnant." Ziva said sliding the last part in with her eyes closed. Waiting to hear Tony's reaction.

Tony stopped moving beneath her. Not a sound or a movement came from him, and that made Ziva worry a little bit. It was as if he was frozen beneath her.

"Tony?" Ziva said as she stopped massaging his back and moved her hands touch his face. Suddenly Tony jerked and moved. Rolling over so that Ziva was still over him but he was on his back.

"You might be what?" Tony whispered slowly.

Ziva sat up straight still trying to gain herself from Tony's sudden movement. "I said I might be pregnant." Ziva repeated looking everywhere but at Tony.

"Ziva look at me." Tony asked of her. "Are you serious?" he had yet to comprehend all the way what she said. Was she indeed serious or was this some sort of joke.

"Yes Tony I'm serious." Ziva snapped, rolling off of Tony's stomach and sitting next to him in the bed. Closing up her robe Ziva sat back and looked straight ahead.

Tony's eyes immediately jumped to her stomach, and he just stared at her. There were no words to describe how he felt. The thought of him and Ziva having a baby. Him becoming a father left him utterly speechless. Sending him over the edge with joy.

"You're not happy?" Ziva guessed by his silence.

Tony turned around in the bed so that he was facing her. "What huh? No I am ecstatic at the possibility of becoming a father. Having a baby with you. This could possibly be some of the best news of my life." Tony said excitedly. "I mean how do you feel?" he said with a slight smile

"I don't know how I feel." Ziva responded. "I do know that I am scared." Ziva admitted

"Scared? Scared about what?" Tony asked

"Tony having a baby is a big deal. Its not like buying a new car, or starting a new job. This is an actual human being that would be depending on us to provide, and nourish him or her. Can you imagine the type of pressure it would be like having two kids? I cant wrap my head around it."

"So you don't want anymore kids?"

"I never thought that I would ever have kids. Not in a million years, and then I had Noah, and he changed my life. But after I had Noah I was fine with it only just being me and him. I only saw my self with children _if_ I was married and older, and more mature and just at a different place in life, and that was a big if. But now that I have someone special. Someone like you, I do see myself having more kids. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Do you want to get marry me?" Tony asked and Ziva looked up at him. She saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and the corner off her lips went up just a smidge.

"Yes I want to marry you….. One day." Ziva admitted and Tony was satisfied with her answer reaching out, he grabbed Ziva's hands. Placing them inside of his and pulled her close. "Sometimes life doesn't go the way you expect it to go. Life just definitely threw us a curve ball, but we're just going to have to run with the punches."

"I don't know for sure if I am or not. I mean all the symptoms are there. Nausea, morning sickness."

"Grouchiness and mood swings." Tony chimed in

"I have not been grouchy or moody." Ziva objected with a laugh.

"Oh yes you have. This morning you nearly bit my head off when I asked you if you were okay."

"I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ziva smiled

"Yeah the same side you always wake up on." Tony joked "And you know now that I think about it. You have been putting on a little bit of weight. I didn't want to say anything but uhh." Tony chuckled and then yelled oww as Ziva elbowed him in his side.

"Watch yourself." Ziva said slyly.

"How about you watch yourself" Tony smiled and the top of her head. "And I like how you tried to slide that in there like I wouldn't notice what you were saying."

"I didn't know how to tell you. So I just started talking and if I didn't say it then, I probably was never going to say it." Ziva explained

"What Ziva? Ziva David was scared to talk? To ME?" Tony said sarcastically laughing. "Someone needs to write this date down in a history book."

Ziva just smiled at him as he laughed.

"No but on a serious note can I touch your stomach?" Tony asked nervous as to what her answer might be.

"Tony we don't even know for sure if there is a baby inside of me yet." Ziva said.

"So, I just want to see for myself."

"Oh yeah because I forgot you were a doctor in a pass life." Ziva joked as she took one of Tony's hands and placed it over her bare stomach.

"Wow." Was all Tony said as he let his hand wander over Ziva's stomach. "Yup there is definitely a DiNozzo in there." Tony and Ziva laughed together.

"Okay Dr. DiNozzo. I am still going to make a doctor appointment with a real doctor, my doctor tomorrow and we'll see for sure.

"Okay but he is only going to tell you what I am telling you now. You are in fact holding the next generation of DiNozzo's." Tony said proudly "A baby. My baby. Can you believe that?"

"No, no I cannot." Ziva said sarcastically turning over and taking off her robe. Putting on one of Tony's old college T shirts. Ziva turned off the light and crawled into bed. Cuddling up next to Tony and snuggling in his chest.

"Good night future Mrs. DiNozzo."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone .. I have missed you guys soooooo much. Words cant explain how sorry I am for such a long wait. I wrote this in a hurry and I barely went back over it to fix any mistakes because I wanted to get this to you guys ASAP. So if you find any mispellings or any mistakes work with me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one. Thanks again :)**

* * *

><p>"Ziva when you were pregnant with Noah were you this big?" Tony asked picking up the pregnancy magazine and showing it to Ziva.<p>

"Umm by my ninth month I definitely was." Ziva answered once she saw the pregnant women holding her stomach on the cover.

"You definitely didn't smile this much. But then again you never smile this much" Tony joked looking away from the evil glance Ziva shot his way.

"Yes I do smile. I smile when I'm with Noah ….and you." Ziva said with a huge smile on her face as she leaned into Tony's shoulder wrapping her arm around his.

After a few moments of silence Tony looked down at Ziva and placed a kiss on top of her hair. "I wonder how the team is going to react." Tony said.

The past few days had been an emotional journey with them trying to figure out whether or not Ziva was pregnant. The wait was killing Tony and everyone at NCIS could tell something was going on. They just didn't know what.

While Ziva on the other hand was more calm. She knew how to keep her excitement bubbled up inside, when in actuality her need for an answer was almost making her crawl out of her skin. She wasn't use to not knowing what to expect. She didn't like the feeling.

The nurse came out and called Siva's name before she could answer Tony's question. She was thrilled on the inside that she didn't have to answer his question because in all honestly she didn't have an answer for him. The fact that they were sitting in a waiting room, at her doctors office made her too nervous and anxious too think about how someone else was going to react to her possible pregnancy.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Rose. How are you guys doing today?"

" Hello" they both said together. Hand in hand they followed Nurse Rose until she led them to their exam room. "Here you are Mrs. David"

"It's Da-Veed." both Tony and Ziva said in union.

"I'm sorry Mrs. David. You can put this gown on, and then you will need to go down the hall and pee in this cup and I will also need to draw some blood." The nurse who looked to be in her late 50's early 60's explained.

"No problem" Ziva smiled as Tony took up space towards the back of the room. Out of the way.

The nurse left and Ziva turned to Tony.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She explained picking up the cup

"Well I'll be here waiting …" Tony replied back leaning up against the wall

After Ziva handled her business in the bathroom and returned to the room she proceeded to undress and redress in the robe the Nurse gave her and waited for the doctor.

"Well this is definitely something I never thought I would ever see." Tony laughed as Ziva went to sit back on the table. "I have to get a picture of this."

"Tony take any pictures of me and you will die a very painful death." Ziva warned

"Oh love you couldn't kill me if you tried. It would be suicide to your heart." Tony taunted walking closer to Ziva. Almost standing in-between her legs.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you could live with out me." Tony walked in closer spreading her legs apart so he could lean in closer to her face and pointed at her chest. "Your heart would crumble."

Ziva smirked and pushed Tony's face "Take a picture and we'll find out whether your theory is true or not."

Before Tony could reply the nurse reentered. "Oh I'm sorry." She said startled to find Tony and Ziva standing so close.

"No that's okay" Ziva and Tony both explained trying to clear up any confusion.

"I just came retrieve your urine sample… oh here it is" She smiled as she placed the cup on a metal plate "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said before walking out.

Ziva and Tony remained quiet until Ziva's doctor a tall slim older woman stepped into the room.

"Ziva so nice to see you before your yearly check up." The doctor smiled reaching to over to hug Ziva.

"Yes I know Dr. Ravenshaw. But it was urgent. I needed to see you." Ziva smiled

"It had to be. That's the only reason I could possibly think of as to why you would come in before needed. I almost cleared my whole schedule if I didn't get you in one day this week." Dr. Ravenshaw and Ziva shared a laughed before Ziva looked over at Tony who was seated across from her. He looked to be enjoying her interactions with Dr. Ravenshaw.

"This is my boyfriend Anthony, or Tony." Ziva smiled pointing towards Tony. She still caught herself smiling as the word boyfriend slipped from her lips. So smooth and easy. She could see from Tony's face that he enjoyed it almost as much as she did the way the way it sounded leaving her mouth and easing its way into his ears.

Dr. Ravenshaw reached out and shook Tony's hand. "Nice to meet you Anthony."

"Oh please. Call me Tony" he smiled shaking her hand. She had a firm tight gripped that caught Tony off guard at first.

"Okay Tony. I hope your treating Ziva right. She is one of my favorite patients." The doctor joked sitting in her chair.

"Oh trust me. He is wonderful. Not to just me but to Noah also." Ziva gushed winking at Tony who had surprisingly begun to blush.

"How is Noah? I haven't seen him in months. I know he is getting big."

"He is also wonderful. Just as sarcastic as ever. But he is definitely thee most beautiful, smart, adorable little boy you'll ever meet." Ziva said proudly. Her face light up as she talked about Noah. "His birthday is coming up also. Can you believe my baby is about to be five?"

"Time surely does fly when you're having fun. They grow up so fast. My little Emma is almost 10. It's unbelievable. But anyway let's get to the task at hand." Dr. Ravenshaw said looking down at Ziva's chart. "You think your preg- you're pregnant?" The doctor asked shocked as the words registered in her mind. Her head popped up and she looked from Tony to Ziva and back to Tony.

"Ziva honey…" Dr. Ravenshaw said surprised standing up and taking off her stethoscope to examine Ziva.

"Yes, yes. I know. If so it is definitely unexpected."

"Okay but is unexpected good?"

"Right now. Unexpected is where we're at. So we're just taking it one step at a time." Ziva said as Tony stood up to come hold her hand.

Dr. Ravenshaw smiled before slipping on a pair of gloves and fully examining Ziva.

"Okay Ziva you seem to be in pretty good shape. I'm going to go over to the lab and see how things are going and I should be back shortly." Dr. Ravenshaw smiled one last time before leaving the room.

"So are you nervous?" Ziva asked squeezing Tony's hand just a little.

"Actually I am." Tony admitted and Ziva could hear it in his voice.

"I can tell Mr. Sweaty hands." Ziva laughed shaking her hand in Tony's.

"What if the test comes back positive?" Ziva asked Tony and he could now hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Then the test will just be positive. But don't think that far. Remember what you said. One step at a time." Tony squeezed her hand a little tighter and let out a sigh of air.

"One step a time." Ziva repeated more to her self. Her heart was going a mile a minute and her hands were becoming just as sweaty as Tony's. She was more nervous waiting on this pregnancy test then she was when she found out she was pregnant with Noah

Tony stepped back and sat on the table along side Ziva. He felt he belong up there too. They were both waiting on this life changing news and he needed Ziva's comfort just as much as she needed his.

Ziva leaned over and placed her head on Tony's shoulder while they continued to wait for what seemed life forever.

"Well Ziva… Tony" Dr. Ravenshaw said as she stepped back into the room causing both Ziva and Tony to jump.

Dr. Ravenshaw sat down in her chair and rolled herself in front of where Ziva and Tony were sitting. "Well Ziva you are in fact not pregnant." Dr. Ravenshaw said and both Tony and Ziva let out the breath of air neither of them knew they were holding.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked squeezing Ziva's hand

"The test result came back negative and our system is pretty accurate."

"Accurate? How accurate? Like a 100% accurate or that 99.9 mess becau-"

"Tony" Ziva said grabbing his face. "She said I am NOT pregnant." Ziva looked into his eyes to make sure he comprehends.

"I heard her Ziva …. I was just …. Checking." Tony said quietly

"While right now you are not pregnant Ziva there is still a chance that you can become pregnant. Especially when you are having unprotected sex. While I do not know the nature of you and Tony's relationship but you guys have got to be more careful." Dr. Ravenshaw emphasized "I feel like I'm looking at two teenagers."

Tony chuckled a little

"Okay now Ziva I am going to get you a prescription for birth control and then you need to head over to the lab so they can take your blood, and Ziva if you need anything. Anything. Please pick up the phone and call me." Dr. Ravenshaw stood up and reached out to give Ziva a hug.

"Don't worry I will." Ziva smiled as she stood up and returned the hug.

"And nice to meet you Tony." The two shook hands and with that only Ziva and Tony was left in the room.

"SO." Tony said as an awkward silence fell over them. Ziva began to get re-dress.

"So I'm not pregnant." Ziva said blankly

"Okay so now that that's out the way… how do you feel about it?" Tony asked handing Ziva her shirt.

"How do you think I feel Tony?" Ziva asked annoyed.

"Well I don't know Zee-Vah. That's why I'm asking you." Tony replied sarcastically

"I need to go get my blood taking"

"Ziva" Tony called after her as she left out of the room. But she kept on walking.

"What the hell is her problem" he thought to himself. "Well that's fine. I'll go wait in the car."

Tony sat in the car rummaging through CD's trying not to think about the not so pregnant Ziva and her current attitude. After about 20 minutes or so Ziva finally came and got in the car. Her face was straight so Tony couldn't tell if her mood had changed.

"How did it go?" He asked concerned.

"It went normal" was her only reply

Tony paused and stared at Ziva for a second before he sighed and started the car.

"You know what no. Ziva what is wrong with you?" Tony asked removing the key from the ignition

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"I'm talking about you and your sudden mood change. Are you okay? Like what is going on do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked throwing out a bunch of questions

Ziva just turned and looked out of the window. Ignoring Tony completely.

"OH MY GOD ZIVA! Talk to ME." Tony yelled but continued to get no reaction from Ziva.

"You know I really hate when you do that." Tony said quietly trying not to let his anger get to him. He was seated forward now. Facing the steering wheel. "How can we be in a working monogamous relationship without no damn communication?"

Tony saw Ziva stir a little bit out of the corner of his eyes. But still no reply.

"Not talk to me. Closed up. Have something wrong with you, and say your fine, but you sit there all quiet staring off into space. Thinking about God knows what. Just talk to me please." Tony begged.

Ziva continued to look out of the window. She wanted to let Tony in and talk to him but the frustration of everything was to over bearing for her to speak. She couldn't explain why she was almost on the verge of tears to her self let alone Tony, so she remained quiet. But she wanted to say something, anything to him. She hated to see Tony so frustrated and begging her to speak, but her mind went blank every time she went to open her mouth.

"It's almost 1:30. We told Gibbs we would be back before lunch was over." Was all she could bring her self t o say which frustrated not only herself but Tony even more.

Tony stared at her for a few seconds more in disbelief before pulling out of the doctor's office parking lot and heading back to work.


	24. Chapter 24

"Abby I'm not pregnant." Ziva whispered into the phone.

"Awww really Ziva?" Abby asked quite disappointed.

"Yeah I know Abby" Ziva said quietly looking behind her to make sure neither Tony nor Noah was sneaking up on her as she cooked dinner.

"Wait- is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Abby asked curious.

"That's the thing Abby I don't know. I mean yes this is a good thing. It's a very good thing. But at the same time …. "Ziva trailed off

"At the same time what?"

"At the same time… This... I mean ..." Ziva paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "When the doctor came back and told me the test was negative I was relieved. Because yes me and Tony are not ready for a baby. But after I let go off that breathe I was holding and the reality of the fact that I was not pregnant him me... It really hit me." Ziva explained.

Setting down the spoon she was holding in her hand and walking around the counter Ziva sat in one of the chairs before continuing. "I mean why I am on the verge of tears. Why am I frustrated?" Ziva sighed. "This makes no sense. I didn't want another baby."

"Well have you talked to Tony?" Abby asked

"No" was Ziva's only reply.

Before Abby could respond Noah came dashing around the corner and into the kitchen curious to see what his mom had made for dinner.

"Spaghetti again? Alright." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Abby let me talk to you later." Ziva said into the phone.

"Okay Ziva we will continue this later. Tell Noah and Tony I said hi."

"Okay I will good bye."

"Mommy are we going to have a salad too" Noah asked as Ziva hung up the phone.

"Do you want one?" she asked

"Yes" Noah screamed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well then you can help me make one." Ziva told him "Go get the ingredients out of the fridge."

"Okay." Noah smiled as he made his way to the fridge. Flinging the door open he almost hit Tony as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Whoa there bud. Watch it. You almost took out the family jewels there" Tony laughed as he rubbed the top of Noah's hair and continued on into the kitchen

"What's a family jewels?" Noah asked confused.

"Nothing Noah. Pay no attention to Tony." Ziva chimed in as she took her place back by the stove. Tony leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Since their little incident in the car earlier they had barely spoken to each other.

"You feel better?" Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind Tony whispered into her ear.

"I feel just fine Tony." Ziva answered

"Well because earlier…" Ziva moved out of his arms and away from the stove. Her movements stopping Tony words in its tracks.

"Can you help Noah with the salad please? I have to use the bathroom." Ziva asked "Dinner should be done in about 10 more minutes, were just waiting on the bread to finish baking"

"Yeah." Tony replied frustrated. "What do you like in your salad bud?" he asked Noah

Ziva made her way into the bathroom closing the door sliding down onto the floor. She didn't have to use the bathroom she just needed time to gather herself. Slowly breathing in and out Ziva remained seated on the floor for about five minutes. By the time she arrived back in the kitchen Tony and Noah had finished the salad and Tony removed the bread from the oven.

"Thanks you guys." Ziva smiled

"We're ready to eat Mommy." Noah said climbing into his chair.

"Okay baby. One plate of spaghetti coming up. Tony can you pass me the plates please?"

Tony handed her the plates dropping them in her arms.

"Uhh thanks Tony." Ziva stood there watching him walk from one side of the kitchen to the other to take his seat at the table.

"Great" Ziva thought. "Now I have to deal with him and his attitude."

Dinner was quick and quiet. Noah did most of the talking. Filling them in on his day and what he wanted to do for his birthday. As dinner went on Ziva noticed that Tony had barely touched his plate. But she left it alone. Letting Noah hold the spotlight until dinner was over.

After dinner was done Tony went to help Noah get ready for bed as Ziva cleaned the kitchen.

"Noah is all tucked in and waiting for you to come say good night." Tony walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"That was fast." Ziva said folding up the dish towels and placing them next to the sink.

"Yeah well he only wanted one story tonight. Which is fine by me." Tony was holding his head in his hands with a tired look on his face. Ziva stared at him momentarily before looking away to go say goodnight to Noah.

By the time Ziva was done with Noah Tony was sitting on the couch staring off into space. Ziva stood to the side watching him before she could decide what to say.

"Were you not hungry tonight? You didn't really touch your food." Ziva eased her way into the living room to stand over the couch.

"Didn't feel like eating." Tony replied. His voice empty of any emotion.

Ziva sighed and took a step back. "Tony" she said quietly

"No Ziva don't." Tony interrupted her before she could continue.

"Don't do what Tony?"

"Don't 'Tony" me. I tried talking to you earlier and you shut me down time after time. I'm tired Ziva. I'm so sick and tired Ziva"

"Tired of what Tony?" Ziva asked raising her voice. "Because I didn't want to talk to you?"

"You never want to talk to me. Ever." Tony blew up

"Keep your voice down." Ziva warned "My son is in the other room.

Tony chuckled a bit in disbelief. He stood up from the couch and walked around a bit. "I thought we were passed this." Tony stared looking up at her. Ziva stayed frozen where she stood. Not moving an inch as she listened to Tony. Her hands were beginning to sweat and her heart was going a mile a minute.

"I want to be here. I swear I do. I want to be with you so bad it hurts. But I. Can't. Keep. Doing. This. It's getting so OLD. Why is history repeating it self already? We were just here."

"Tony I'm -"

"You're sorry. Yeah I know Ziva." Tony interrupted her finishing her sentence.

The two remained quiet. Just standing in their respective places staring at each other. Ziva to hurt to speak felt the tears beginning to build up inside of her chest. More than anything in this moment she wanted to reach out and touch Tony. For him to pull her in and hold her. She wanted to move pass this. For all of this to go away.

"Well look. I'm going to go. I only really wanted to tuck Noah in for bed" Tony grabbed his jacket off the arm of the couch and went to walk towards the door.

Ziva dashed after him. "Wait go where?" she asked confused

"Home Ziva. To my house." Tony admitted. "I need to just…."

"Don't do this Tony." Ziva asked him her voice beginning to crack. "Remember the rules. Huh Tony remember? We said that we won't walk away during a fight. That we have to be there for each other even when we hate each other."

"Remember this rule the 'We have to talk it out rule'?" Tony asked. How can you bring up the rules when you're not even following them yourself?"

"I know Tony. I know. I don't want to talk about it, because…. I just don't know what to say. But please don't leave." Ziva asked him "Don't go. Stay here tonight. Like you always do. Don't let this break us. Please Tony." Ziva reached out for Tony's hand. "Come to bed. Come hold me. Please Tony." Ziva asked him as she took his hand into hers. She pulled him closer and leaned into his chest. At first Tony was reluctant, but eventually he gave in and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Their embrace was warm and touching. They stood there holding each other tightly, breathing the other person. Ziva finally let the tears from that day fall from her eyes and buried her face into Tony's chest.

"Oh gosh Ziva I love you so much. I swear I do. I love you so much." Tony said to her. His eyes clenched shut it was almost like it pained him to admit such a thing. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"Let me Ziva. Let me make love to you tonight." Tony asked her, but didn't wait for her response as he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. He kept repeating the question over and over again and Ziva didn't bother to answer him. She just continued to bury her face in his chest and cry as he walked her to the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony rolled over and groaned as a tiny foot kick him in the head. As he rolled around in the bed trying to find out where the perpetrator was he was met with another foot this time to the face.

"Oh my gosh Noaaaah" Tony groaned under his voice. Sitting up and throwing the covers back , Tony revealed a sleeping Noah who was sprawled across the middle of the bed. Tony looked over at the clock which told him it was barely 9 A.M

"This cant be life." Looking down at Noah one more time he pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. "As much as I love you little guy, you have GOT to start sleeping in your own bed. My body cant take it anymore."

When Ziva left earlier that morning to head to the mall and buy a few items for Noah's birthday Tony just knew him and Noah were going to be able to sleep in. "So much for that." he thought disappointed.

It had been a long week. A very long week and Tony was looking forward to getting some much needed rest. After he used the bathroom he thought about hopping in Noah's bed but then thought twice and settled for the couch.

"Getting kicked out of bed by a 4 year old." Tony mumbled as he got his self together on the couch. "Never in my life"

Tony closed his eyes and was sleep for what felt like seconds before he felt someone staring into his face. He opened his eyes and immediately jumped back as Noah was staring him directly in his face. "Whoooa Noah buddy. Step back"

"I'm sorry Tony." Noah said stepping back barely an inch. "Where's my mommy?"

"Probably still at the store." Tony said choosing his words carefully, not to reveal to much.

"The store? I would have like to go to the store too." Noah said

"Yeah the store. What time is it Noah?" Tony asked

"9,4,5" Noah told him looking at the clock behind Tony.

"Noah what time is it for real?" Tony said seriously

"9:45"

"That's better." Tony sat up on the couch sighing a little as he realized that getting any extra sleep was out of the question. "Are you hungry kid ? I can make you some waffles."

"Yes I LOVE waffles!" Noah said with a smile as Tony picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. As the two looked in the freezer together for some waffles Noah asked "Do you know when my Mommy will be back?"

"Actually I don't. You know how women can get when they go shopping. Even your mom." Tony laughed as he found the waffles handing them over to Noah and setting him down on the ground.

"Do you think she will be hungry when she comes back?" Noah asked holding the box of waffles in both hands.

"Umm I don't know."

"Well maybe we can make her breakfast so she wont be hungry." Noah suggested.

"That's a good idea Noah. What do you think she'll want?"

"Well I don't know" Noah said shrugging his shoulders. "What do you think?"

"How about some waffles, and sausages and maybe some of those frozen hash browns." Tony ran down a list of all the foods he knew would be easy for him and Noah to make.

"Mhmmm that sounds good." Noah said rubbing his stomach. "But I don't think she will want sausages. How about bacon ?"

"Bacon is even better." Tony agreed.

"And no hash browns. I think she would like eggs instead." Noah said satisfied "I'll get the eggs and bacon." Noah set the waffles on the counter and walked over to the fridge to grab the rest of the items for breakfast.

"You know for someone who didn't know much earlier you sure know a lot now."

* * *

><p>"Sooo have you and Tony talked yet?" Abby asked Ziva as they maneuvered around the toy store together.<p>

"Abby me and Tony talk everyday." Ziva said sarcastically

"Okay smart ass. What I meant was about what happened earlier this week." Abby said rolling her eyes and picking up a toy. "Do you think Noah would like this?" She asked showing Ziva.

"Yeah I know what you were talking about Abby. And I don't even think that is a toy Abby. I have no clue what that contraption is."

Abby placed the toy down and turned around to see what else she could find. "Sooooo" She asked again ?

"No." was all Ziva said as she picked up a toy herself and tried to figure out how it worked. "Since when did toys become so complicated? This right here makes no sense." Ziva turned around to show Abby the toy but instead was met with a displeased face.

"What do you mean no?" Abby asked

"I mean no we have not talked about it. We moved on from it. End of story."

"Yeah okay end of story my behind. We all know what that means."

"No I don't know what that mean. Me and Tony are fine. We thought I was pregnant and I'm not. We had an 'argument' or at least that's what I think you would call it. And then had a really lonnng passionate conversation afterwards."

Abby took the toy Ziva had in her hand and tried to figure out how it worked.

"No what you mean is the fact that you weren't pregnant bothered you then and still bothers you today and you wouldn't and still wont tell Tony, so he got upset which led to a small argument which should have led to a long passionate conversation but instead it led to long passionate sex." Abby said breaking down the meaning of Ziva's words. "Am I right or am I right?"

"You know what Abby…." Ziva started but didn't finish as the toy in Abby's hand began making a loud scary noise causing Abby to drop the toy on the floor.

"What the hell?" Abby laughed as her and Ziva scurried off into the other direction laughing.

"Abby all I want to do is find the perfect toy. Just one toy for my dear sweet son for his 5th birthday which is tomorrow. I really don't want to talk about anyone or anything else." Ziva explained to Abby. Her eyes pleading with Abby's to let it go.

"Okay Ziva I'm going to drop it.. For now." Abby said as she wrapped her arm around Ziva's and they continued on into the next isle. "Why do you have to find this 'Perfect Toy' anyways? Abby asked curious.

"Well because this is the only toy he will be getting for his birthday. I always give him one gift at Midnight and I want it to be special. Me and Tony have a whole day planned out for him tomorrow so he probably wont even remember what ever I buy him for tonight. But for those few minutes at midnight I want it to be special."

Ziva frowned as she saw all the familiar toys that was already thrown around Noah's room. Trucks, action figures, dinosaurs, monkeys. "He already has everything here." Ziva complained

"You know what would be special? If we went to build a bear workshop." Abby suggested as she to was disappointed in the toy selection.

"What's that?" Ziva asked confused

"What!" Abby grabbed both of Ziva's arms and shook her. "You have never heard of build a bear? Ziva are you living under a rock?"

"Whatever Abby just tell me what it is."

"You make your own specially made bear. Shaped any size and any color and you can record a message so that when he squeezes it Noah can always hear your voice."

"Abby that's a great idea, and he can have it for years to come. Where do I find this place at?"

Abby grabbed Ziva's arm and led her out of the store. Before they exited they passed the isle they were in earlier and that toy was still going at it. Sharing a laugh Abby and Ziva rushed out of the store and Abby led the way to build a bear workshop.

It was a little before 11 before Ziva and Abby walked through the doors to Ziva's home. Noah spotted Ziva before she saw him and was taken by surprise as he jumped in her arms. Ziva smothered him in kisses as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Where were you mommy? I was missing you" Noah asked as he made himself comfortable in his mothers lap.

"I missed you too love bug. I had to go to the store with Abby." Ziva said smiled down and kissed Noah on the forehead.

"Yeah Noah I am here" Abby said faking as if she was hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry Abby." Noah went over and gave Abby a quick hug just as Tony walked back into the room.

"Ya'll are back early. I wasn't expecting to see you two for at least another hour." Tony stopped in front of where Ziva was seated on the couch and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well thanks to Abby I found what I was looking for sooner than I thought I would." Ziva smiled as she looked over to Abby throwing her a wink

"Oh really?" Tony said as he gave Abby a hug.

"Well yes Tony I think we found the perfect - ummm." Abby stopped herself as she looked over at Noah. "The perfect perfect"

"Umm okay. Noah did you tell you mommy what you did for her?" Tony asked

"Oh no I forgot." Noah ran over to his mother grabbing her arm as her tried to pull her up from the couch. "Come here Mommy." Noah pulled until Ziva got up and followed him into a messy kitchen

Ziva turned around and gave Tony an evil glare as he rushed to her side. "Don't worry we'll clean it up." Tony whispered in her ear as he guided her to her seat at the counter.

"This morning we wanted to do something nice for you so me and Noah mostly me decide-"

"Hey I did help too." Noah interrupted

"You are right. You did help Noah." Tony said correcting his self. "We decided to cook you breakfast this morning." Tony said as Noah removed Ziva's plate of food from the microwave and set it on the counter in front of her.

"Sorry Abby. We weren't expecting guest." Tony said apologizing

"Oh my gosh Tony how cute. That is so fine. This is ya'll family time. I'm going to be going." Abby gushed and smiled as she went over giving Tony a hug and then giving Noah a big hug and drowning him in kisses. "Ziva you are the luckiest girl in the world. You have two boys at home who think of you. This is the sweetest thing ever." Abby gushed on and on as she gave Ziva her hug.

"Calm down Abby its only breakfast." Tony laughed.

"I know Tony but trust me it's a lot coming from you. I didn't even know you could cook."

"I do just fine cooking. Thank you very much Abby." Tony defended his self.

"Thank you Abby for coming with me today and helping me pick out the perfect perfect." Ziva smiled as Abby made her way towards the door.

"No problem Ziva. Oh and happy early birthday Noah. I will call you tomorrow to ask how your day is going."

"Thank you Abby" Noah said with a smile just as Abby closed the door.

Ziva looked down at the food that was neatly placed on her plate. A warm feeling began to move inside of her. "Thank you guys so much. I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now. " Ziva said thanking both Tony and Noah.

"You're welcome Mommy. Would you life some orange juice ?" Noah asked

"Yes honey I would."

Noah went to the fridge to get the orange juice and Tony helped him pour his mother a cup and hand it to her.

"I have to use the bathroom" Noah said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back"

Tony took this as an opportunity to get a few extra kisses in with Ziva and walked around towards Ziva as she ate her food and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "How are you enjoying your meal?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm loving it." Ziva smirked stuffing the bacon in her mouth.

"I missed you this morning." Tony said as he began nibbling on her ear.

"I missed you also." Ziva said tilted her head to the side allowing Tony better access to the her neck and ear.

"But you want to know what I didn't miss?"

"Hmmm what's that?" Ziva asked

"Noah literally kicking me out of bed this morning." Tony said as Ziva giggled but agreed.

"Yeah we have to get that little boy out of our bed. I can not take another kick to the gut one more night."

"You can't? Ziva you don't even go through half of what I do. He barely even sleeps on your side of the bed he always crawls right up under me and then fights me like we're in a life or death battle. I cant wake up from another night of feeling like I cage fight for a living."

"Oh Tony stop being so dramatic he's not that bad." Ziva laughed.

"Yeah says the woman on the other side of the bed. You have no idea what its like on my side. No idea." Tony said dramatically. "Look what you did. Distracted me from my business at hand. Now where was I?" Ziva laughed as Tony continued to kiss the side of her neck. Wrapping his arms around her waste a little tighter.

"Do you think he's going to enjoy his self tomorrow ?" Ziva asked in-between bites.

"Mhmmm." Tony mumbled into her ear.

"No really Tony. What he doesn't like it? It was sort of last minutue and thrown together." Ziva said worried

"Trust me he is going to love it. Every single minute of it."

"Are you sur-" Ziva was cut off as Noah re-entered the room.

"Ewww Tony that's nasty." Noah said disgusted as he climbed into his chair to watch across from his mother and Tony.

Ziva giggled as Tony apologized. "I'm sorry Noah. It wont happen again." Tony removed his arms from around Ziva's waste and gave her one last kiss on the cheek as he went to go sit next to Noah.

After Ziva finished eating her breakfast he thanked and complimented her two chefs for the morning.

"The food was excellent but now I need you two to clean up this kitchen." Ziva told them.

"Sir yes Sir." Noah said loud and clear as he took his mothers plate and went to set it in the sink

"How did ya'll even manage to use this many dishes anyways?" Ziva asked as she took the dish from Noah and set it on the counter. There was no more room in the sink for any extra dishes.

"Don't ask" Tony said "You just go put your feet up and rest. We got this mess." Tony slightly pushed her out of the kitchen and into the living room where Ziva eventually made her self comfortable reading a book.

The day continued on with the three of them relaxing around the house. Ziva let Tony in on what she got Noah for his Midnight surprise and he thought it was a wonderful idea.

By the time 11:50 rolled around Noah was fed, bathed and ready for bed. Tony and Ziva sat on his bed with him as he fought his sleep anxious to see what Ziva got him. His eyes were struggling to remain open but he was determined to make it to 12:00.

"I don't think he's going to make it Ziva." Tony said as he ran his head through Noah's hair. Moving a curl out of his face.

"Yes I am. I'm not sleep my eyes are just closed." Noah said barely getting his words out as they were muffled in with his yawns

"It's almost 12 honey" Ziva said with a yawn as she herself was getting sleepy.

"Well since we all agree that we're tired I will go first." Tony said

"You got him something?" Ziva asked surprised

"Of course I got him something Ziva." Tony reached in a bag next to his foot and pulled out a book as Noah sat up. Any signs of being sleepy erased from his face.

"This here is a book that I had made specially for you." Tony said showing off the book.

"Hey its called Noah. That's my name." Noah smiled excited. "And hey that's a picture of me and you and mommy." Noah said pointing to the picture on the cover.

"Yes that is a picture of all of us." Tony explained. "But that's not the best part. Open the book."

Noah opened the book and was filled with excitement as Tony's voice filled his ears.

"That is sooo COOL!" Noah yelled excited. Almost jumping out of his skin. Ziva face was also filled with excitement and curiosity as she took in the book also.

"What this is, is a book about you and your life Noah. I have pictures from all the things we did and places we went to and people we know. And what makes it even more special is that if one day I'm not here to read you your bedtime story you can open this book and I will always be able to read to you. No matter how far apart we are." Tony said happy that he made Noah so happy.

"Tony this is the best gift ever." Ziva said full of shock. "I cant believe you didn't tell me about this. I mean he's literally turning the page and your reading every word to him."

"It was a little hard not to tell you. But I wanted it to be a surprise. I've been working on it for awhile now. "

"Wow thanks Tony." Noah said as he continued to turn each page over. Smiling every time he heard Tony's voice.

"Okay time for my gift." Ziva said. "And now that I think about it, its kind of similar to Tony's." Ziva said reaching in the bag next to her feet and she pulled out a bear dressed as a solider and handed it to Noah.

"Here is a solider for my little solider. Its probably not as special as Tony's gift right now but you will cherish him as you get older. Squeeze his hand." Ziva instructed and Noah did as he was told. Immediately Ziva's soft voice filled the room

_"Hey my sweet little Noah. I love you so much little man. You are so smart and handsome and strong and I am so proud to be able to call myself your mother. Happy Birthday to my own special personal little solider. Love always Mommy."_

"Thank you mommy. I love it. I can take him everywhere with me and always hear your voice." Noah said lighting up as he pressed the bears hand again.

"I love you guys more than all the stars in the sky." Noah smiled

"We love you too." Ziva told him

"And would you look at that its officially 12a.m" Tony pointed out.

"Happy Birthday Noah." Tony and Ziva both said at the same time

Ziva leaned over and placed a million and one kisses on his face

"I cant breathe mom." Noah grunted out as Ziva squeezed him in a tight hug.

"You're a big boy now Noah. Five years old. That's a big deal." Tony explained

:Noah opened his mouth to speak but instead a yawn came out.

"You're a big boy who needs his sleep." Ziva explained as she pulled the covers back and let Noah find his place in bed.

"Can I sleep with my bear and book?" Noah asked

"Yes you can love bug." Ziva smiled pulling the covers over Noah and smiling as he closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. With both his book and teddy bear wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the love and support. Its all very much appreciated :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Holidays Everyone ! I hope you all had a wonerful Christmas ... This chapter is a little long .. But I hope you enjoy ..**

* * *

><p>Noah laid still staring at the ceiling. Patiently waiting to see who was going to wake up first. Was it going to be Tony who was lying on his back with his messy hair snoring loudly? Very loudly to his right. Or was it going to be Ziva, his mother. Who had her back to him and was snoring softly to his left.<p>

Noah honestly did not care who it was as long as one of them woke up, and woke up soon. He could barely contain his excitement and his patience was wearing thin, he needed one of them to be awoke at this very moment. "Maybe if I move around a bit one of them would open their eyes and acknowledge that it was morning", Noah thought to his self as he squirmed and wiggled his little body.

"No luck", he sighed when he didn't get the reaction he was expecting out of neither one of them. Just a small grunt from Tony who rolled over on his side and barely any movement from Ziva.

Looking back up at the ceiling Noah let the cream ceiling take over his imagination. He imagined the ceiling being a gigantic bowl of vanilla ice cream that was dripping down onto them. He opened his mouth and imagined his tongue catching all the droppings. Sitting up and carefully moving around the bed, he used his tongue to catch each dropping before they landed on the bed.

As the speed of the falling ice cream speed up so did Noah who was crawling all over the bed moving as fast as he could to catch all the ice cream. Soon Noah found his self on the floor quietly giggling after Tony moved his body and Noah who had stood up tripped over his feet and landed on the floor.

Still on the floor, Noah crawled over to Tony's side of the bed and sat up. Coming face to face with a sleeping Tony. Tired of playing the ice cream game Noah decided it was time for everyone else to wake up. It was his birthday so he should be able to get whatever he wants … right.

"Tony" Noah whispered as he placed his small hand on the side of Tony's face. "Tony wake up" Noah said a little louder. Tony still never flinched or lost a beat in his sleep.

An agitated Noah thought back to what his friend from daycare Miles had told him about how to wake someone up.

Slowly Noah took his hand and placed it over Tony's nose pinching his two nostrils together as he used his other hand to open Tony's eyelids almost poking his eyes out on the process. "TONY!" Noah yelled startling Tony awake.

"SHIT Noah!" Tony screamed jumping back rolling onto of Ziva in the process. "Shoot. I mean Shoot." Tony fixed as he rubbed his eyes. "Shoot Noah what are you trying to do?" Tony asked as Ziva pushed him off her.

"It's my birthday." Noah exclaimed throwing his hands up with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you two doing?" Ziva asked rolling around to face them and the clock.

"Your kid here is trying to make me go not only deaf but blind to. He stuck his whole

Finger in my eye." Tony complained still rubbing his eyes

Ziva did not take too kindly to Tony's harsh words. Whether he meant for them to sound as bad as he did or not from the look on Noah's face, she could tell his feelings had been crushed.

"I only wanted to have my birthday with someone." Noah said sadly. Both his face and voice were a hurt tone.

"Its okay Noah, _Tony _didn't mean to sound so mean. But you can't go around poking people eyes out in their sleep. You could really hurt someone like that." Ziva explained kindly

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to hurt your eyes." Noah apologized to Tony

"Its okay bud. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Especially on your birthday!" Tony said in a more cheerful tone grabbing Noah and throwing him onto the bed.

"No don't tickle me. Please no." Noah said in between laugh as Tony tickled him relentlessly. "Please Tony"

Ziva smiled as Tony continued to tickle Noah and Noah tried his best to break away. Taking another look at the clock the time, it was barely past six that morning. Ziva knew she was going to be in for a long day.

Easing her way out of bed stood up and pulled the huge t-shirt of Tony's she was wearing down making sure she was fully covered before she ventured off towards the rest of the house.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as he momentarily paused from tickling Noah and turned his attention to Ziva

"Yeah Ma, where you going?" Noah asked repeating the question

"To mind my own business" Ziva said a smile and giving Tony a knowing look to drop the subject to which he obliged.

"Aww man." Ziva heard Noah say right before bursting back into a fit of giggles as Tony began to tickle him again. Making her way towards the kitchen to reach the phone the sudden contact of cold floor made Ziva realize that she had nothing on her feet. Walking on her tippy toes Ziva reached her destination the phone to call Abby and make sure everything was going as planned

"So Noah how does it feel to be five?" Tony asked as him and Noah went in to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"I feel like the same person. Just bigger….. And more mashure." Noah said with confidence.

"Mashure?" Tony asked confused reaching into the cabinet and retrieving both his and Noah's toothbrush.

"Mashure." Noah said again. This time giving Tony a confused look. "Abby said once I turned five I would become a more mashure person." Noah explained

"Noah you mean _MATURE_?" Tony asked handing Noah his toothbrush.

"No I mean mashure." Noah said turning on the water and letting it hit his toothbrush

"I'm pretty sure the word is mature Noah. Mashure is not a word." Tony reached down and went to place the toothpaste on Noah's toothbrush but Noah moved his hand away.

"I want to do it" Noah explained taking the toothpaste from Tony and very carefully putting just enough his toothbrush. Noah turned with a smile proud of his work and handed the toothpaste back to Tony.

"You're a new man. A _MATURE_ man." Tony laughed

"Mashure" Noah said in a correcting voice.

"Nooo mature. Mashure is not a word."

"If mashure is not a word then why would Abby call me it?" Noah asked

"I'm 100 percent sure that she didn't call you mashure and instead called you mature." Tony explained replicating Noah's earlier actions with his own toothbrush.

"And I am a 101 percent sure that she said mashure." Noah mumbled with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Tony laughed and patted him on his head. "Noah just brush your teeth."

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Ziva made Noah a special birthday breakfast while him and Tony got dressed. Rainbow pancakes that's had happy birthday spelled in them, hash browns, sausages, and colorful eggs.

"Mommy can I make my own plate?" Noah asked politely standing on his toes to see what meal his mother had prepared for him was sitting on the counter.

"He's a new mashure independent man." Tony laughed as he stopped in front of Ziva who was standing over the sink.

A quizzical look popped up on her face as she tried to figure out what Tony was talking about. "An independent what man?" Ziva asked looking up to Tony

"Don't ask" Tony laughed leaning into Ziva's personal space. "Do you know that half the morning has past by and I have still not gotten a kiss from you?" Tony told Ziva as he moved his forehead to touch hers.

Ziva gave him a sly look before closing the distance and placing a small peck on Tony's lips. "That's all you get for now Cowboy."

"Cowboy?" Tony asked as Ziva quickly move from where she and Tony stood to over by Noah and handed him a plate.

"Are you sure you can get everything on your own?" Ziva asked

"Yes Mom. I'm a big boy now." Noah said proudly taking the plate from his mother's hands and showed her he knew what he was doing. "I'm mashure now."

"Ma-what?" Ziva asked confused looking back to Tony who to now had a plate in his hands.

"I said don't ask." he reminded her with a smile, walking over to the counter. "Cowgirl"

Ziva laughed before picking up a plate herself and packed her plate on lightly with food.

Once breakfast was over Ziva took time to take a shower and get herself dressed while Tony cleaned the kitchen and Noah took happy birthday phone calls. As soon as 9am hit the phone started ringing off the hook like crazy. Everyone calling wanting to wish Noah a Happy Birthday.

After a while, Tony just handed Noah the cordless phone and sent him off into the other room.

From the bathroom as she was, getting dress Ziva could hear the phone going off nonstop. It seemed like the whole world was looking to tell Noah happy birthday. As Ziva continued to get dress, she wondered if Noah had received a call from his father yet. Who knew where that man was and it had been a while since Noah had spoken to him. But if Noah did not bring him up neither was she.

Fixing her hair into a neat bun and buttoning her shirt Ziva exited the bathroom in record time. Realizing the time the three of them needed to get a move on things if they were going to remain on schedule for today's events.

"So Noah what do you think we have planned for you today?" Tony asked curios to hear his answer.

"I don't know. Something fun." Noah shrugged from his car seat. Ziva just peeked in the rear view mirror and smiled. "Well I for one think that you are going to really enjoy what we have planned for you." Ziva smiled

"You have the most famous son in the world you know. I think every from NCIS, the FBI, and CIA to the president and world leaders from other countries called to wish him happy birthday" Tony joked. "Everyone except for the Queen of England and -"

"And his dad." Ziva turned and mouth carefully so Noah couldn't hear before turning her attention back to the road.

"Are you serious?" Tony whispered disgusted. Turning up the music so he knew for a fact that Noah couldn't hear them Tony thought back to earlier that morning to see if Noah made any mentions of his dad.

"I'm so serious." Ziva said quietly. "But he hasn't said anything about it so neither am I."

The frustration inside of Tony was building as he looked back at Noah who was innocently looking out the window, not paying any attention.

"That is ridiculous Ziva. Ridiculous and sad."

"Yeah … well it's barely noon so hopefully he'll realize it's his son's birthday and give him a call." Ziva said even though she knew the odds would not be in Noah's favor. But she was still hoping for her phone to ring with Noah's father on the other line before Noah noticed

"What time did Abby say we needed to be at Gibbs house?" Ziva asked even though she already knew the answer, just trying to change the subject.

"2:30, 3 at the latest." Tony grunted out. His face still filled with anger.

Ziva and Tony we are taking Noah to see Monsters Inc in 3D while Abby and McGee did them a huge favor and set up Noah's birthday surprise. The movie was just a distraction. A mean to waste time before 3:30

As the grew closer to the movie theatre so did Noah's excitement for he knew his birthday surprise had officially began.

The excitement from the movie being in 3D and the fact that Tony had bought Noah a Monsters Inc drinking helmet from the movie gift shop had Noah jumping up and down with excitement in the car.

When he saw the car being pulled into Gibbs driveway his excitement cooled down a little bit. As much as he loved Gibbs. He didn't understand what kind of surprise could be at his house.

"Why are we at Gibbs house?" Noah asked

"You'll see once we get inside." Ziva told him as she parked the car and exited the car.

Tony and Ziva shared a small laughed together as they saw the look of disappointment seep into Noah's face. He tried to smile but it was so pitiful and fake Ziva had to turn and look the other way to keep from laughing in his face.

"Before I go inside can I call my daddy?" Noah asked

The smiles quickly left both Ziva and Tony's face as Ziva reluctantly pulled out her phone and dialed his father's number. "Sure" she said handing him the phone.

Tony and Ziva walked towards the door giving Noah some 'Privacy'.

Ziva looked at Tony and stopped him right in his tracks before he could say anything.

"Don't Tony. Not now" Just as the words left her mouth Noah slowly got out of the car and mopped his way towards Ziva and Tony.

"He didn't answer." Noah said with a sad shrug and handed Ziva back her phone.

"We can try again later." Ziva told him. "But right now why don't you open the door. Well go ahead. Open the door." Ziva gave Noah a slight push towards the door after he just stood there.

Moving his little hand slowly, he turned the doorknob and took one look back at Ziva and Tony before pushing the door open.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOAH!"

Noah jumped back, his little face filled with surprise as he gasped and took in the big group of people all crowded into Gibbs home and immediately looked up at his mother. His brown eyes were huge with surprise and the smile his face was wearing was even bigger. "For me?" he asked

"Yes Noah for you." Ziva laughed. It warmed her heart to see Noah so happy. Once his face lit up with that over whelming excitement she knew her job had been done

As Noah made his way through the crowd hugging and thanking everyone for his birthday wishes. Ziva and Tony finally took in their surroundings and sat in shock at the door.

"Well we did put Abby in charge," Tony pointed out after awhile

"Yeah I know we did but how did she even find this many people and convinced them to come on such really short notice?" Ziva asked as she saw that there were people on every inch of Gibb's house.

"I think we have reached our capacity limit." Tony added also looking around. "I hope no one else shows up." he joked.

"But she did do an excellent job on decorations" The room was filled with balloons of every color and banners that read happy birthday. Confetti and streamers were everywhere.

"How do you like it?" Abby asked popping up in front of Tony and Ziva. "You didn't leave us with much time so that's why it's a little plain and I had a hard time convincing people to come on such short notice. I mean you gave me what two days But I did the best I could. Do you think he will like it?" Abby went on rambling on and on.

"Abby seriously you decorated this place better than I ever could have." Ziva complimented her

"And as far as guest I mean come on this place is packed to the max. How can anyone even breathe in here?" Tony moved farther into the house watching his step careful not to step on any toes or better yet any children.

"Oh Tony stop it. Oh, I talked to the bakery the cake will be done within the hour and Gibbs will pick it up. We are going to cut the cake in the kitchen. We have gift bags filled with candy and toys over here." Abby pointed to a section of the house with a table set up with gift bags for the guest.

Abby pointed to another section of the house set aside with gifts for Noah

"Abby are you kidding me? Who brought all these gifts?" Ziva asked freaking out at the two tables that were overflowing with presents. "This is ridiculous where are we suppose to put all of this? He has more than enough toys."

"Everyone loves Noah. They all came with bundles of presents." Abby said with a shrug. "Nothing I could do."

"Abby … I can't believe you did all of this in such short notice." Ziva said astonished. "And at Gibbs house at that. I would have love to see how that conversation went"

"Well he knows that our homes would have never been able to accommodate such a crowd. Plus I don't think there is anything he wouldn't do for Noah."

'That's good to know." Ziva smiled "Speaking of Gibbs where is he so that I can thank him?" Ziva asked

Both Abby and her searched around the room with no luck on spotting him. Matter of fact Ziva was having a hard time spotting anyone. She recognized everyone here. From Noah's daycare buddies, to people around the office and their kids, soccer moms with all their children. But she couldn't distinguish out where her daily crew was. Both Tony and Noah had disappeared into the sea of people, and she had yet to see McGee, Jimmy, and Ducky.

The fact that the doorbell had rung grabbed Ziva's attention. Opening to Sharon who runs the coffee cart at the navy yard and two of her grandchildren.

"Oh Ziva thank you so much for the invite. We were so excited when we heard it was little Noah's birthday." Sharon said with a huge smile as she leaned in to give Ziva a hug. "There are my grandchildren Susan and Jack." Susan said introducing the young children who Ziva noticed for the first time also came barring gifts.

"Where can they put these?" Sharon asked.

"Over there… with the rest of the gifts" Ziva grumbled as she pointed to where the gifts went.

* * *

><p>"Noah seriously you're not tired yet?" Ziva asked exhausted from the couch as she watched Noah run back in forth in front of him with his play sword out.<p>

"Nope" Noah said swinging his sword around

"Today has been thee longest day EVER." Tony plopped down on the couch next to Ziva and laid his head on her stomach. "I am so tired"

Ziva looked down and smiled at Tony tempted to kiss him but to tired to move and do so. So she just lightly ran her fingers through his head.

"I think he is on a sugar high." Ziva said as her and Tony both watched Noah run back and forth looking like he had no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

"That could be true with all the sugar he had today. All that cake and ice cream. And candy. It was candy everywhere."

Noah's birthday party had been a success. Abby had everything from a magic show, to a clown who did face paint and made balloon animals. Gibbs backyard had been transformed into a mini petting Zoo and then a water park extravaganza. When Abby had asked if she could go all out she did not really think that Abby would go so far out. Especially with the short amount of time, she had. But Abby being Abby had made it work, and Ziva was very grateful.

Now he was running around playing with some of his many gifts. Ziva only let him open a few.

"I don't think we could ever top this." Tony said to Ziva "I mean it was one event after the other. The surprised just kept coming and coming. After awhile I felt like one of the kids and couldn't wait to see what was next."

Ziva couldn't help but laugh as Tony spoke.

"I don't mean to laugh at you but it's hilarious to see you talk while you still have this face paint on. You and this green nose are so cute."

"The Hulk is not cute Ziva. He's a strong, stern, mean, green machine. But you, you and this pink nose is what's adorable Ms. Piggy"

"And anyways Tony how did you take a shower if you still have all this paint on your face."

"Well actually I didn't take a shower. I was too tired to even turn the faucet on so I just took off my button up … And my pants."

Ziva looked down and noticed for the first time that Tony was in his under clothes. A white tee and boxers to be exact.

"Tony you are so pitiful." Ziva smiled to tired to really chastise him.

"Mommy before I go to bed can you please make me some more rainbow pancakes?" Noah asked interrupting their conversation half his face red and the other half black. He couldn't decided whether he wanted to be good or bad Spiderman so he went for both.

"No Noah its late and you have eaten enough for today." Ziva shot him down.

"Please Mommy. That's all I want." Noah begged giving his best puppy dogface.

"Aww Ziva how can you say no to this little face?" Tony asked pinching Noah's cheeks

"Easily by saying no." Ziva explained. "I'm tired and your tummy will burst if you put anything else in it."

"No it won't Mommy. Pleeeeeeeease" Noah begged as Tony joined in with the "Pleasing"

"You know what fine." Ziva said sitting up and pushing Tony off her. "But only because it is still technically your birthday.

"Yaaaay!" Noah jumped up and down following his mother into the kitchen.

"But after this its bath and then bed for both of you" Ziva said sternly

"Yes Mom." Both Tony and Noah said in-between snickers as Ziva took out the ingredients and set them on the counter.

"Why do we have this huge bag of pancake mix?" Tony asked taking in the size of the bag. "We don't even eat pancakes this much"

Ziva ignored him as she poured some into the mixing bowl. Almost filling it up.

"Zee who is going to eat all this?" Tony asked as he took in how much pancake mix was in the bowl.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions tonight." Ziva pointed out. "Noah what color pancakes do you want?"

"I want Red and Blue and Orange. With sprinkles. Lots and lots of sprinkles." Noah sat in the middle of the counter leaning over the mixing bowl.

"Rainbow pancakes, food coloring, whip cream, frosting and lots and lots of sprinkles. What a night time snack." Tony said sarcastically.

"Hey Tony don't pick at our food." Ziva said as she flickered some of the powder at him, which hit him right in the neck, and Noah burst into giggles.

"Oh Zee have you messed up now." Tony warned as he grabbed a hand full of powder and flung it at her.

"Tony now that was unnecessary. I didn't even hit you with that much," Ziva complained as she walked to the other side of the counter and wiped the powder off the front of her chest.

Noah sat on the counter his little body shaking in laughter.

"And just what is so funny mister?" Ziva asked taking the bottle of sprinkles and pouring it over his head.

"Nooo not the sprinkles." Noah said a little distraught trying to catch them in his hands.

"Yes the sprinkles" Ziva teased sticking her tongue out and being met to the face with a pile of pancake mix powder.

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. Ziva's face was covered in face painting and pancake mix.

"Really Tony?" Ziva asked spraying him down with the can whip cream. Running away from her and on the other side of the counter Tony grabbed the whole bowl of pancake mix and dumped it over her head and catching half of Noah in the process.

The house exploded in fits of laughter and food went flying around in every direction.

The only reason they stopped after a few minutes was beause the doorbell was ringing.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Ziva wondered looking at the clock. It was well past 10 pm almost 11.

"I don't know." Tony said coughing a little bit as the dust from the powder was settling. "We look crazy," Tony, pointed out as he walked towards the front door. "I hope whoever it is no one of importance." he laughed.

Tony opened the door and was greeted by startled and then angry face. "Can I help you?" he asked

"Where is my son?" The man asked in a hard voice looking pass Tony.

Both Ziva and Noah attention was suddenly drawn to the door and the man that stood on the other side of Tony.

"No" Ziva thought almost horrified. But before she could get any words out Noah had already jumped off the counter and was running to the door as fast as his little legs could carry him screaming Daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays ! <strong>

**p.s Happy Birthday to little Noah .. Hehe **


	27. Chapter 27

Tony took in as much as he could of the man standing in the doorway before Noah pushed his way pass him and ran right into his father wrapping his arms around his lower body.

Anger boiled inside of Tony. From his smooth black hair and shiny dress shoes to his newly tailored suit and the fact that he thought it was appropriate to knock on someone's door 11 O'clock at night. Everything about the man in the doorway angered Tony, but nothing angered him more then the fact that he couldn't remember this damn mans name

Tony watched as the man in the doorway jumped back away from Noah as now most of the powder and other food ingredients were now on him.

"Young Tazir what is this on you. Is this food?" he asked his voice hard and stern as he wiped his self off.

"_Young Tazir? Who the hell is that?" Tony thought. _

"Look- my new suit is ruined. This is was a very expensive suit your father is wearing."

"I'm sorry Daddy I was just happy to see you." Noah apologized stepping back and looking up at his father.

Tony remained quiet as he watched the father and son duo interact.

"Turn around let me look at you." Noah was told by his father so he spun around so could see him.

"Why are you covered in food?" he asked Noah

"Me, mommy and Tony was having a fight with the food. Mommy was going to make rainbow pancakes." Noah explained as he looked over and smiled at Tony. Tony hesitantly smiled back

"Where is your mother? Ziva where are you?" Joseph called for Ziva walking into the house and pass Tony, having yet to acknowledge him.

Tony kept his mouth shut and went to shut the door. "_Where is Ziva?" _he thought.

Ziva finally stepped forward from the kitchen making her presence known. She needed those few extra minutes in the kitchen to gather herself. She had wiped most of the paint and powder off her face. Letting the cool water calm her nerves

"Look mommy. Look who's here. It's Daddy." Noah said excitedly as he held onto his fathers arm stating the obvious.

"I see Noah. Your father is here." Ziva said with as little excitement as possible in her voice. Her face was emotionless as she took him in.

"Ziva sweet heart how are you?" Joseph asked with a huge smile that Ziva saw right through and his arms open wide. As Joseph began to take a few steps towards her Ziva took just as many steps back away from him.

"What? Am I not worthy off a hug anymore?" Joseph asked with a displeased smirk

Ziva didn't respond to him but out of the corner of her eyes she looked over at Tony who she was pretty sure was seconds away from exploding with anger.

"Oh I see." Joseph said once he saw the direction her eyes went in and dropped his arms. For the first time since entering the house Joseph actually looked at Tony and not through him. Finally acknowledging that there was someone else in the house besides his self, Noah and Ziva.

"Didn't see you standing over there. Joseph E. Tazir" Joseph said as he reached his arm out towards Tony to shake his hand. Looking him up and down Tony could sense the disgust Joseph know carried for him, and Tony couldn't wait until he had the chance to tell him that the feeling was mutual.

"I don't know how when I opened the door for you" Tony said rudely and heard Ziva take a big deep breathe. Joseph just smiled as he waited for Tony to introduce his self and shake his hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo" Tony finally said trying to ease some of the tension and base out of his voice for Ziva's sake. He finally reached out and shook Josephs awaiting hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo" Joseph repeated and an awkward silence filled the room as no one spoke. The quieter things got the thicker the tension got.

"So it seems that I have just missed the festivities" Joseph said being the first to speak looking down at Noah "How was your birthday?" Joseph asked Noah

"It was GREAT!" Noah jumped excited that he could fill his daddy in about his day. "First Mommy and Tony took me to the movies and then we went to Gibbs house where there was a big party all for me." Noah reached out and grabbed his father's hand pulling him towards the couch. Joseph sat down and Noah climbed into his lap.

"All of my friends were there and it was clowns and face paints and I got a lot of toys. I wish you could have come."

Ziva slowly moved over towards Tony as Noah continued with his story. Reaching out with her left hand she carefully touched his shoulder running her hand down his arm. "Please stay calm Tony." Ziva begged of him with a whisper

Tony just shook his head in agreement

"I do wish I could have come, it sounds as you had a lot of fun today." Joseph told Noah running his hands through his curls. "But I have an even better idea. How about you come spend the night with me and we can get up early tomorrow and have our own set of fun."

"How about No." Ziva spoke up quickly, shutting down any thoughts of Noah walking out of her house tonight.

"But why Mommy?" Noah whined

"Because I said so." Ziva said angry. _Who did he think he was?_ She thought.

"Come on Ziva. He wants to come let him come." Joseph said a little agitated that Ziva had shut him down so quickly. He pulled Noah in a little closer to him once he saw how close Tony and Ziva were standing.

"Please Mommy" Noah begged displaying his best puppy dog face

"No Noah. Look how late it is. Plus you need to take a bath before you go anywhere. Go with Tony so you can get washed up and ready for bed. While I talk to your father" Ziva said lightly pushing Tony towards the couch.

Joseph held on to Noah as Tony came over and reached down to take his hand. Their eyes lock and the mutual hate they had for each other grew each second. Leaning down to look at Noah, Joseph turned the disappointed little boy around in his lap. "Don't worry Young Tazir. Go take a bath and get ready for bed. I will be back in the morning." As the last few words left out of his mouth her heard Ziva inhale deeply before sighing.

"Okay Daddy." Noah said sadly getting up from his fathers lap. Joseph placed both hands on the side of Noah's face, bringing him in closely. Noah smiled at his father as he placed a kiss on his head and handed him off to Tony.

"Are you going to be here after I get out the tub?" Noah asked hopeful looking his father in the eyes

"Of course Noah. I am not going anywhere." Joseph told him with a smile standing up from the couch.

The smile on Noah's face grew as Tony pulled him off towards the bathroom. Once the room was cleared, Joseph turned his attention back to Ziva.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." He said repeating her name as he took a few steps forward. "My Ziva. Still as beautiful as ever." He said in a flirtatious voice

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Ziva asked again gritting her teeth together. Her stomach did a back flip every time he spoke. He was irritating something deep down inside of her core

Joseph paused smiling at her before he answered. "Well I came to see my son of course" He answered walking closer to Ziva. "And his beautiful mother." he added mere inches away from Ziva's face

"You haven't seen your son in almost a year." Ziva snapped taking a step back. "Let alone called in months. When were you going to tell someone that you were even in the U.S? And where do you get off showing up to my home unannounced as if-"

"Ziva, honey." Joseph said amused at Ziva's rant. "If you let me finish you would know why else I am here." Joseph took off his jacket to his suit and glanced up at Ziva. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, for the past month or so." his tone was soft and Ziva wondered where this was going.

"While I may still be dashing on the eyes I'm not a young guy anymore."

Ziva scoffed at his statement.

"And while my business is still flourishing, what's the point of having this lavish life style and being at the top when I have no one to share it with." Joseph looked into Ziva's eyes hoping they would soften a bit. She was staring back at him hard, with her arms folded. "Ziva I came here to get my family back."

"What family?" Ziva asked in a hard tone still standing back.

"What family Ziva? This family! You and Noah. I want you guys back." Joseph stood up and walked over to Ziva looking her in the eyes. "There's so much of my son's life that I have missed, and he needs a father in his life. He needs me. Ziva lets give us a try again. Let's give our family a try again" Joseph pleaded and if Ziva didn't already know him so well she would have believed he was being sincere. That there wasn't an underlying reason as to why he was here.

"Come move to Paris with me." Joseph asked reaching down and grabbing Ziva's hands

Ziva pulled back and chuckled in disbelief. Her stomach was still churning "You have really lost your mind. That ship sailed a LONG time ago"

"Will you not even think about it?" he asked

"Joseph there is nothing to think about. The answer is no. Where do you get off showing up here unannounced thinking that you can come picking up things where we left off?" Ziva asked angry.

"Why not Ziva?" Joseph asked raising his voice some "Is it because of that boy you have prancing around naked? Who is he? Why is he even around my son?" With each question his voice grew louder and louder.

"Joseph what is your problem? Lower your voice" Ziva demanded

"My problem? My problem is that I came here to see my son and fix things with you and I am greeted at the door by your new boy toy. What kind of environment do you have my son living in anyways? How many of these guys do you have walking around here half dressed?" Joseph yelled at the top of his lungs. Throwing his arms around wildly "I want him gone."

"You've must have _really_ lost your damn mind." Ziva yelled back infuriated. "If you came around more or I don't know maybe called more then once every three months you would know what kind of environment _'Your Son' _lived in. Don't come in my house asking questions and demanding things as if you have the right."

"Your house? Who pays for this house?" Joseph yelled stepping towards Ziva. "Don't act stupid now because your little boyfriend is in the other room." Joseph lowered his voice.

"_Ahhh there goes the Joseph I_ _know_" Ziva thought. While the average person would find his voice intimidating, Ziva didn't back down as she got right in his face.

"No Joseph, don't you act _stupid_. You and I both know I don't use a dime, not a penny of that money you send here every month."

They both stood in each other's face. Neither one backing down. Ziva chest was moving up and down at a rapid speed as she tried to calm her self down. But the longer they stood in each other's face, eyes locked ready to jump if the other one moved first, the angrier she got.

"Ziva don't make me do this." Joseph warned.

"Do what?" Ziva laughed "Disappear for another six months" she challenged him, still not backing down

"You always were difficult" Joseph told her. "Unreasonable, to stubborn for your own good."

"And you have always been a self centered asshole" Ziva countered back causing Joseph to smile as he took a step or two back

"I tried to give you the world. You could have had it all. But you were to difficult to just listen. To ungrateful to-""To what?" Ziva asked cutting him off. "Let you control me?" Ziva stood firm as she looked him dead in the eye. "To let you tell me what to wear, who to talk to, where to go. To difficult to let you run my life?"

"I was only trying to break you of your bad habits. You cant live the life I was preparing for us doing the things you were doing. It was for your own good." Joseph explained kindly.

Ziva laughed in disbelief "No Joseph it wasn't. You controlling me was not for my own good." Ziva corrected. "The only good thing you have ever done for me was walking out on us. '_Your family'_" Ziva stated sarcastically. "As much as it hurt at the time I now realize that was the greatest thing you have ever done for me and Noah. Getting us away from you and all your lies and controlling ways. Breaking us free from you. So I thank you for leaving because I obviously wasn't strong enough to do so at the time."

"Ziva don't be a bitch." Joseph said disgusted. "Playing the victim is never cute and it will get no sympathy from me."

"See that's the thing Joseph. I am not playing the victim. I look for no sympathy from you." Ziva explained "I am only stating the truth. You decided you did not want this life anymore and left me. Pregnant and alone." Ziva's voice was low and soft as she thought back. "If you want to build a relationship and be a father to Noah then by all means go ahead. I will not stop you. But there will Never." Ziva stopped to make sure Joseph understood what she was saying. "Be an 'Us' again."

"You're right Ziva. I will be a father to my son. The best damn father he could ever have. Better then that boy you have trying to play daddy. However, I will not do it here. Now you can come with us or stay here and have fun with the boy but either way when I go back to Paris my son is coming with me."

Ziva felt herself stop breathing for a few seconds as his 'threat' sunk in. _'This damn man has reached a new level of crazy tonight' _Ziva thought. "Joseph I am not even remotely worried about you taking Noah with you anywhere let alone back to Paris." Ziva said laughing him off.

"Ziva I am not joking. When I leave so will he, and if you were smart you will be on the plane with us." Joseph stated and Ziva could here the seriousness in his voice. The one thing she use to admire most about him was how confident he was. He was a man of power who always got what he wanted. But now Ziva could see that was going to come back and bite her in the ass

"Joseph do us both a favor and leave, because I am not the only one who seems to be low on sleep." Ziva said walking towards the front door.

Joseph stood still staring at Ziva before smirking. "Think this is a game Ziva."

"Joseph leave NOW" Ziva roared out opening the door.

"I will, after I go say good night to my son." Joseph took one more last look at Ziva before walking out towards Noah's room. A few seconds later Tony appeared in the living room and Ziva saw that he had put on some pants.

"Things got pretty loud out here." He said walking over to Ziva and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ziva looked up and gave him a knowing look. "Is Noah sleep?"

"Nope. We were reading a book when Sir Slick hair came to say goodnight."

"Really Tony? Sir Slick him?" Ziva chuckled

"Come on Ziva who slicks there hair back like that anymore. His hair was so greasy"

"Yeah a greasy haired man that will be the death of me."

"What happened out here ?" Tony asked

"I will tell you later." She stated as Joseph walked back into the room.

"I shall be going Ziva. But I told Noah I would be back in the morning. So be up by 9."

Tony stood back in disbelief at the fact that he could have so much hate for one man. Every time he spoke his blood boiled even more.

Ziva ignored his whole statement as she walked over to the door and reopened it.

"Don't forget what we talked about Ziva." Joseph reminded her "My plane is set to depart in a week." he added as he walked out the front door turning to look at Ziva

"Good Bye Joseph" she said slamming the door in his face.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply Ziva went and sat on the couch trying to calm her nerves. Her hands were beginning to shake and the more she thought about the events that just took place the angrier she got .

"Ziva are you okay? What happened?" Tony asked concerned sitting down on the couch next to her.

"He came here to get his family back he said. He wants me and Noah move to Paris with him." Ziva told Tony and she watch his face turn red in anger

"Has he literally lost his mind? I didn't think he could get any crazier" Tony exclaimed

"That's what I told him, after I told him no of course. Did he really think he could just barge back in our lives and we would just pack all of our things and move to Paris with him?"

"Ziva don't worry about him. He'll be gone in what a week he said" Tony said trying to comfort Ziva

"Yeah well that's the thing. He's under the impression that Noah is leaving with him no matter what. Whether I leave or not."

"What?" Tony asked shock

"He said he is taking Noah with him no matter what." Ziva said her voice becoming shaky

"Noah isn't going any damn where. He can't just pop up then leave town with Noah. If it's the last thing I do I will make sure Noah stays right here" Tony said determined ready for war if that's what it took to keep Noah at home with them

"Yeah Tony, you know what I am tired. To tired to think about Joseph and his foolishness or anything else that just took place. I'm going to say good night to Noah and go to bed." Ziva said her voice sounding exhausted

"Okay you do that. I'll be there soon. I'm going to clean up the kitchen." Tony said thinking of the mess they made.

"I love you Tony." Ziva said "So much"

Tony leaned over and pulled Ziva close to him. Her lips only inches from his. "I love you too Ziva David." he smiled and leaned in for a kiss

Pulling away at the same time both Tony and Ziva got up from the couch. "Don't take to long," Ziva said looking back over her shoulder at Tony.

"Oh I'll be there soon." he told her.

Ziva walked down the hallway and peeked into Noah's room. "Are you sleeping honey?"

"No" Noah said wide awake, looking over at his mother.

Ziva smiled as she walked into his room ducking her head under his top bunk and crawling into bed with him. Noah moved over and cuddled into his mother.

"Mommy why couldn't I go with my Daddy?" Noah asked curious and Ziva sighed not knowing what to tell him. "Daddy said it was because of Tony" Noah told her and Ziva inhaled then exhaled heavily

"No honey it was not because of Tony. Tonight just wasn't the right time" Ziva explained

"Oh. Well he said that he will come back in the morning." Noah told his mother. "And he said that we were going to move to Paris with him. Is that true?" Noah asked and Ziva felt her self getting angry again.

"Noah don't you worry your little head about such things. You get some sleep sweetie." Ziva stated getting out of the bed and kissing Noah on his forehead.

"I love you Mommy. Good night." Noah said as he made his self comfortable in his bed closing his eyes.

"I love you too baby." Ziva looked down at her son and tears begin to fill her eyes. How did such a beautiful little boy be created from such a monster? If she wasn't there herself, the night Noah was conceived she would have doubts that Joseph was even Noah's father. Noah was nothing like the man he called daddy and all she could do was thank the heavens for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading... :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

The second the alarm clock went off Ziva's hand immediately flung up and shut it off. Sighing deeply she turned over to look at Noah and Tony, both still in a deep sleep.

She had barely gotten any sleep after the showdown the night before with Noah's father. His words were on loop in her head all night and for the first time ever she could honestly say she couldn't wait for Noah to come and climb in her bed.

She stared at him most of the night as he laid in between her and Tony. Admiring his features, playing with his curls, counting his fingers. Simply breathing him in. She knew things were about to get messy and just wanted to be close to her son.

Running her hand through Noah curls and pushing his hair out of his face Ziva leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead and slipped out of bed.

Making herself a cup of tea Ziva sat at the kitchen counter staring out the window. It was still early and sun had barely risen. The sky was clear and she could tell already that it was going to be a beautiful day.

Taking a few sips of her tea Ziva tried to think back to a happier time between her and Joseph, and while they were rare there were a few happy memories. Most of them played out in the beginning of their relationship. Before the emotional and verbal abuse and definitely before the control issues started to show up.

Ziva sat in disbelief. Was she that lonely and desperate at the time that she was willing to settle for anything? Why did she allow such man as Joseph to break her down.

Ziva couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was Ziva David that wasn't suppose to happen to her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Ziva sat grateful at the counter with her tea in her hand that she had moved on past that dreadful time period in her life. That part was over and most of it was in the past.

"You're up early" Ziva heard from behind her and turned to see a yawning Tony walking into the kitchen.

"The alarm went off….But I didn't get much sleep last night anyways." Ziva explained with a shrug getting up from the counter and handing Tony a mug of coffee.

"Thank you my love" He smiled leaning in for a quick kiss and walking around to the other side of the counter to have a seat

"You are more than welcome" Ziva smiled retaking her seat. "I started to make breakfast but then I thought that we could go out to eat before we have to be in the bullpen instead."

"That's not a bad idea, we haven't went out for breakfast as a family in a while. We could try that new pancake house over by the museum, Noah will love that." Tony took a few sips of his coffee and smiled at how perfect Ziva had made it, just the way he loved it

"…Actually Tony" Ziva said hesitantly "I was just talking about me and you."

"Where would Noah be?" Tony asked confused and realization set in as he took in Ziva's face. "You're really going to let him go?" Tony asked shocked more than anything.

"What am I suppose to do Tony? It's his father !" Ziva exclaimed

"I don't know Ziva tell him NO. Tell him that he can't just show up when ever he wants to and start making demands. It does not work that way."

"Tony who would it hurt if I let Noah spend the morning with him? Maybe if he spends a little time with Noah he'll cut it out with all this 'moving to Paris' nonsense. I mean I don't know Tony." Ziva sighed throwing her hands up. "Noah misses and wants to spend time with him and he is technically his father no matter how much of a crappy job he's been doing. My hands are tied here."

"The man I met last night is not a man that I would feel comfortable leaving Noah with for any amount of unattended minutes let alone hours."

"He's not like that when he's with Noah, Tony"

"And how would any of us know how he is with Noah. Didn't you say you or Noah haven't seen him in over a year? That could be a whole different man then the person you knew when Noah was what barely 4?"

"Tony he's not going to do anything crazy or harmful to Noah. He's crazy but he's not that damn crazy" Ziva said and Tony raised his eye brow at her slightly. "For real Tony, he's not going to take Noah and run. Joseph has never been a fool. When he does spend time with Noah he is …..good with him. I'll give him that. That's about all I'll give him but I'll give him that" Ziva explained and Tony shook his head setting his coffee mug down.

"Does Noah spending time with his father really bother you that much Tony?" Ziva asked and Tony stood up from the counter looking at her in disbelief.

"That was a low blow and you know it Ziva. But he's your son you can do as you please."

Before Ziva could respond Noah came dashing into the kitchen like a ball of energy.

"Good Morning Mommy" Noah smiled giving his mother a big hug and a kiss

"Good Morning Tony" Noah said to Tony running over to him and jumping into his arms.

"Come here you little trouble maker" Tony said squeezing him tight and hanging him upside down, Noah burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not a trouble maker" Noah laughed his arms hanging in defeat as Tony swung him around

"If only you knew" Tony told him tickling Noah making him laugh even harder.

"Well you're sure in a good mood today." Ziva said

"My daddy is coming to get me" Noah said excited still hanging upside down in Tony arms.

Ziva quickly shot a look at Tony before responding to Noah.

"He sure is. So that means you have to hurry up and get ready before he gets here." Ziva told him as Tony set him down on the ground

"I am, I wanted to say good morning first and see if there was breakfast." Noah said looking around the kitchen noticing there wasn't a plate of food or a bowl of cereal waiting for him.

"Well I didn't make breakfast this morning, I thought that maybe you and your dad would want to go out for breakfast when he came and got you but if you want I can whip you up something real quick. Maybe some French toast?" Ziva suggested

"No that's okay. I will wait for daddy to come. Do you know when he's coming?" Noah asked walking over and standing by his mothers legs. Ziva looked down and tossed a few of his curls around

"He said he'll be here for 9 so you have a while before you need to be ready" Ziva explained to him

"Well I'm going to get ready now just incase he shows up early." Noah said dashing off towards the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Tony asked him

"No I'm mashure now remember? I can do this" Noah yelled from the other room and Tony and Ziva burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to bring up this whole mashure/mature debate when he's 16 and has brought home a date" Tony laughed and Ziva smiled

It warmed her heart to think of Tony still being there with her and Noah so many years from now. She could only imagine how their family would have grown and be shaped 11 years from now.

"You know Tony…" Ziva sighed getting up from her chair and walking over to Tony who was leaning against the counter his arms folded watching her walk towards him. "I do not think I can honestly say this enough." Ziva told him uncrossing his arms and stepping into his space, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Say what?" Tony asked tying his arms around her waist

"Say how much I truly love you. I can never say it enough." She told him causing Tony to blush slightly. "I was just sitting here earlier thinking how far I've come since being with Joseph. I was such a fool; so weak to allow that man to treat me the way he did. To talk to me the way he did. I'm in such disbelief that I lost myself in that him and called whatever he was giving me love, because it wasn't. What I have with you is everything love should be. Besides Noah I have never loved someone as much as I love you, and I can say it over and over again but Anthony DiNozzo I love you with every ounce of my heart. I am in love with you." Ziva told him sincerely. Her heart racing at her sudden confession. She didn't expect to say all that but now that she got it out of her she felt a sigh of relief. A weight lifted off of her shoulders

"…Ziva" Tony started at a lost for words but Ziva quickly cut him off with a kiss. Her tongue poking at his lips asking for him to open up and allow her in which Tony did with no problem.

Ziva pulled back her arms still around his neck and smiled at Tony. "I know you may not agree with every decision I make concerning Noah and I understand that you only voice you opinion out of genuine sincere concern for Noah. It is all out of love and I don't want you to ever stop doing that. I love and respect you and Noah's relationship….But let's just see where this goes for now."

Tony nodded as all of Ziva's words sunk in. He didn't speak he just leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers bringing forth a few giggles from her. "I love you too Ziva David." Tony whispered and picked her up by her waist swinging her around the kitchen. "I am crazy in love with you girl" They both laughed as Tony spun them around the kitchen "You and that crazy little boy of yours." Tony stopped spinning them but still held Ziva up. The two of them stared at each other momentarily before Ziva leaned down and placed a very tender kiss on Tony's lips.

"I should go check on _Young Tazir_" Tony said setting her down on the ground. "And what the hell was that about who the hell is _Young Tazir_?" Tony repeated mocking Josephs voice to the best of his ability.

"Please don't ask" Ziva said smacking her teeth

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. After Noah insisted on picking out his own outfit and getting dressed himself he joined his mother and Tony in the living room on the couch. The three of them dressed and fully ready by the time 7:30 hit.

"I'll get it" Noah said jumping up from the couch and running towards the door when the doorbell rang.

"Noah do not touch that door" Ziva said sternly hot on his heels. Noah stopped in his tracks and Ziva leaned over him to peek through the peep hole and see who it was.

Sighing loudly she turned and look at the clock before opening the door. "Joseph why are you here almost an hour early"

"I didn't see no point in waiting till 9 when I was up at 7. You are so predictable I knew you would be uP also" Joseph said looking past Ziva who rolled her eyes and down to Noah.

"Are you coming to take me now?" Noah asked his father excited wrapping his arms around his legs

"What have I told you about climbing all over me? Stand up straight and tell your father Hello the correct way" Joseph said stepping into the house after Noah jumped off of him.

"I did not invite you in" Ziva mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Noah apologized "Hi"

"No need to apologize Noah" Ziva stated rolling her eyes at Joseph and patting Noah's back. "Tony can you please take Noah into the other room and make sure he has his bag ready for daycare.

"No need for the bag. He's not going to daycare, he'll be spending the whole day with me." Joseph said reaching for Noah but Ziva quickly moved him away pushing him towards Tony.

"Go get your bag with Tony honey" Ziva said gently to Noah and he ran off towards his bedroom with Tony.

"Ziva..." Joseph started but was quickly cut off

"You are going to get enough of showing up here unannounced" Ziva fumed

"Ziva calm down. You knew I was coming to retrieve Noah"

"No I knew you were coming to get Noah an hour from now. The next time you show up here without calling first your knocks will go unanswered."

"Ziva haven't we done enough arguing? I just want to see my son and spend the day with him. The _whole_ day."

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed lowly. She could feel a headache brewing and started to count backwards from 10 to remain calm. Would it be so bad if she allowed them to have a full day together. She thought back to what Tony said earlier about Joseph possibly doing something crazy but quickly shook those thoughts. She knew Noah missed his dad and wanted to spend time with him. It wouldn't be that bad to let them spend one day together

"Joseph I swear for goodness if you don't have him back here by 4 p.m on the dot..." Ziva warned rubbing her temple. "And DO NOT fill his head with a bunch of your foolishness and lies." Ziva's rant was cut short as Noah and Tony reentered the room. Noah running towards his father with his backpack on his back

"And do not say anything about Paris" Ziva whispered

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes before asking Noah was he ready to go.

"I don't get a kiss before you leave ?" Ziva asked Noah playing hurt.

"Yes Mommy. You get all the kisses." Noah smiled rushing over to his now kneeling mother and smothering her in kisses

"You too Tony" Noah wrapped his arms around Tony who stood up from where he was kneeling and squeezed Noah tightly.

"You have fun today bud." Tony said with a few tickles and a kiss on the head

Tony let him down and Noah shared one more kiss with his mother before running towards his father.

"Remember what I said Joseph"

"Yeah 4 P.M. I got it Ziva"

"Love you Noah" Ziva yelled after Noah as him and his father walked out the door

"I love you too Mommy" Noah shot over his shoulder, barely looking back .

Ziva closed her front door and turned around to see Tony watching her. "You were pretty quiet"

Tony shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Trust me you wanted me to keep my opinion to myself, especially in front of Noah."

"Well then thank you." Ziva walked towards him and pushed him down onto the couch sitting down in his lap "These next few days are going to be something else" Ziva said resting her head on his chest

"At least it's only a week and not longer, we can get through a week. Plus any fool can see how happy Noah is when he's around." Tony wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Yes that boy truly does love his father" Ziva agreed

"So lets not let our feelings - well I won't let my feelings for Sir Slick Hair get in the way of that" Tony said causing Ziva to giggle

"One week and he'll be gone." Ziva said reassuring mostly herself. After this week was over who knew the next time they would see Joseph.

"Did you still want to go get breakfast?" Tony asked looking down at his watch "We need to be leaving so if so. Unless you want to be late to work."

"No we don't want that." Ziva smiled but not moving an inch away from Tony "But can we just sit here for a second longer? I'm a little to comfortable to move right now"

"Fine by me Ms. David" Tony smiled

* * *

><strong>Thank you all for reading ! <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

"Ziva, are you going to check your phone all morning or eat? You've barely touched your food"

Tony and Ziva sat across from each other in one of Tony's favorite diners, enjoying breakfast, Tony more so than Ziva.

Placing her phone down on the table, Ziva took two quick bites of her oatmeal before setting her spoon back down and picking up her phone again.

"Zivvva" Tony complained with a mouth full of eggs.

"I know, Tony, but what if I made the wrong decision? What if something happens to him?" Ziva stared at her phone , fighting the urge to dial Joseph's number and check on Noah. For the past hour or so she replayed every conversation she had with Joseph over the last few days in her head, analyzing his every word, trying to figure out if there was even a slight possibility that Noah would not be coming home to her tonight, but instead on a plane on his way to Paris.

"Zee, you can't think like that. Noah will have a wonderful day with his father, who will drop him back off at home at 4P.M, just like you said. Now put your phone down and enjoy your food before Gibbs calls" Tony insisted and Ziva set her phone down in her purse,

"Well your attitude sure has changed"

"One if us has to remain positive, I don't like it but..." Tony shrugged and looked down at his food "What can I do?"

Ziva smirked lightly, looking down at the bowl of oatmeal in front of her and pushing it to the side.

"You're not going to eat?" Tony asked still devouring his food

"Not really hungry"

"Zee, you have to eat something. Are you that worried about Noah that you're not going to eat?"

"I'm just not hungry anymore, I'll eat something when we get to work" Ziva explained and Tony dropped the subject going back to his food.

Looking up from his plate, Tony noticed Ziva was staring absent-mindedly out the window.

"Ziva, honey, I would rather you stare at your phone than stare out the window like a lost puppy"

Ziva snapped her attention back inside the diner. "I'm just worried, Tony, I can't help it." she admitted

"Zivvaaaa" Tony sighed, dragging her name out

"What if you were right, Tony? What if something happens? I would never forgive myself if something happened to Noah. What if-"

"What if I moved in with you" Tony blurted out. Moving in with Ziva had been a subject that he's been wanting to bring up for weeks now, but wasn't sure how to do it.

"What?" Ziva asked shocked, her mind quickly trying to register what he just asked her

"What if I moved in with you?" Tony repeated "I am currently paying rent and a electricity bill for a house that I haven't seen in months. Do you know how much money we would save if we lived together? I could help with the bills and groceries, it just makes more sense, Ziva, I practically live there now and-" Tony continued to ramble on as Ziva sat back a little overwhelmed, but taking it all in.

"Yes!" Ziva shrieked out stopping a shocked Tony mid sentence

"Huh?"

"I said yes, Tony." Ziva repeated her answer gaining a huge smile from him. "You can move in with me, with me and Noah"

"Are you serious, Ziva?" Tony asked with an easy smile. He had not expected an answer, let alone a yes so soon. He thought this conversation would drag on for weeks before she gave him a response.

Ziva reached across the table and grabbed Tony's hands, securing them tightly in hers. "Yes, Tony, I am serious." Ziva confirmed with a squeeze "I want you to move in"

Not able to hold in his excitement anymore, Tony leaned across the table pulling Ziva toward him. Theirs lips were only a breath away from each others when Tony's phone starting to ring interrupting them

With a loud grunt and a few aggravated sighs, Tony let go of Ziva's hands and sat back down in his seat to search for his phone. "I bet you it's the boss."

Tony turned his phone towards Ziva so she could see the caller ID and she giggled a little when she saw Gibbs name on the screen.

"Yeah, Boss"

Tony talked to Gibbs, getting all the information they needed for their current case, while Ziva called the waitress for the check.

"What did the Gibbs say?"

"The normal, We have a body, get here now, where's Ziva, blah, blah, new case, more blah blah. "

Ziva giggled lightly and stole a quick glance at her phone while Tony reached in his wallet to pay for breakfast.

Fighting the urge to pick it and at least text Joseph to see how Noah was doing, Ziva closed her purse just in time to see Tony look up at her

"Are you ready?"

"Yup" she answered standing up and following him to the entrance. Wrapping both her arms around one of his, Ziva rested her head on his shoulder as the walked out the door. "Tony, I am serious about you moving in with me"

With a smile, Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, leading the way to the car.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what are we going to do today?" Noah asked climbing inside his fathers awaiting limo. He stopped and stood in the middle of the limo trying to figure out where he was suppose to sit. "Where's my car seat?" He asked confused<p>

"Go sit down on one of those seats over there and buckle yourself in" his father told him, climbing into the limo and sliding into his seat, his face buried in his phone.

"But I need to have a car seat" Noah explained

"If it is that important to you I'll buy you one, but you need to sit down now and buckle yourself in" Joseph told him dismissively and Noah plopped down opposite of his father.

"I can't find my seat belt."

With an annoyed sigh Joseph set his phone down to the side and reached across the limo to buckle Noah in.

The driver asked for their destination and Joseph gave him a few quick instructions and returned his attention back to his phone.

Noah sat in his seat, kicking his feet against the smooth leather, watching his father

"Are you going to stay on your phone all day?" Noah asked

"Excuse me?"

"It's not nice to play on your phone when you are with people" Noah explained innocently "It's rudeeeee"

"And who told you this?" Joseph finally set his phone down and gave Noah his attention

"Tony"

Trying to hide the cringe that shook through him, Joseph shifted in his seat and rubbed his chin. "You really like Tony don't you?"

"Yes, Tony is the best!" Noah exclaimed and with his stomach tied up in knots Joseph took note of how Noah's face light up whenever he spoke of Tony. "He's so cool and does really nice things for me and Mommy. He's my favorite person ever"

Joseph face dropped and he silently wondered what Noah thought of him.

They arrived at their destination quicker than Joseph expected. The driver came around and open their door for them, helping Noah climb out, making sure his feet touched the ground safety

"We're going to the zoo? Cooooool!" Noah jumped excited, waiting for his father to exit the limo.

Joseph looked down and smiled at his son. "Calm down, Kid. When's the last time you've been to the zoo?"

"I came here all the time with Mommy and Tony. We have so much fun, me and Tony act like the monkeys and the elephants and they have so many cool animals, come on , Dad, let me show you!" Noah grabbed his fathers hand and pulled him off towards the entrance.

Joseph had only been with Noah for an hour and he was already tired of hearing Tony's name.

"Okay, Kid, you need to slow down some." Joseph squeezed Noah's hand, but Noah made no attempts to slow down any "

"I said SLOW DOWN" Joseph yelled losing his temper, stopping Noah dead in his tracks

The young boy looked stared down at the ground, scared to look up at his father. "I'm sorry" he said softly barely above a whisper.

Joseph sighed frustrated, he didn't meant to lose his patience. This was not how he planned for his day with Noah to start.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, but you have to listen to me"

"Okay" Noah replied his eyes still locked on the ground

Sighing lightly Joseph leaned down so that he was eye level with Noah.

"We are going to have fun today? Okay I will make sure of that, so smile. There's no room in the zoo for little sad boys."

Noah cheered up a bit, forcing a smile on his face and grabbed his fathers hand as he lead them into the zoo to start their day.

* * *

><p>To say Joseph was tired was an understatement. After hours of chasing Noah around the zoo he had spotted an empty shaded bench and quickly pulled Noah to the side to claim it, explaining he needed to take a break.<p>

His legs were sore and his back ached. He was not use to running around with an energized five year old, he was use to business meetings and comfortable chairs.

"When are we going to get up? I want to go see the monkeys again" Noah whined

"Be patient."

"I am patient, I just want to see the monkeys again."

"We're going to see the again monkeys soon, just give me a minute or two"

Noah sat back against the bench. Trying to remain patient, waiting for his father to be ready. Watching all the other kids run around and look at the animals, Noah's patience was quickly ticking away.

"Are you going act like a monkey with me this time when we go see them again?"

"I told you pretending to be animals are for kids, not adults."

"Isn't Tony an adult?" Noah asked confused looking to his father.

"Tony is a lot of things" Joseph replied tightly

"Well he plays monkey with me all the time. He plays a lot of things with me. Mommy gets mad when we play pirates in my room. She tells us were being to roady"

"You mean rowdy?" Joseph asked and Noah shrugged his shoulders. Rolling up his sleeves a bit so the breeze that was coming through could hit his arms, Joseph cracked his neck. He had been a bit embarrassed when Noah started to loudly act like a monkey in front of the whole zoo and begged him to join him.

Grabbing a confused Noah and pulling him to the next exhibit he did the same thing with the elephants and the lions, and the bears. Joseph quickly picked up on all the other kids doing the same thing with their parents and felt out of place. He was the only parent not interacting with his child. He was having a hard time loosing up and enjoying his time with his son.

"Show me how to act like a monkey" Joseph told Noah deciding now was a good time to try and loosing up

Noah jumped up from the bench and stood in front if his father, excited to demonstrate how to act like his favorite animal

* * *

><p>Tony watched Ziva pace back and forth around the living room, her eyes never straying far from the clock. He knew better than to interrupt her. She didn't do as bad as he expected during the day, she only called once to check in on Noah around noon, their current case kept them pretty busy and distracted.<p>

But now that they were home and it was close to 4 O'clock Tony knew to just leave her alone and let her wait for the doorbell to hopefully ring at 4.

He to was anxious to see Noah, hoping Joseph would comply with Ziva's one simple request.

The clock turned to 3:58 and the doorbell rung. He could hear Noah cheerful laugh on the other side of the door and he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ziva quickly dashed for the door swinging it open and pulling Noah into a warm embrace.

"My baby!" Ziva smiled smothering him with kisses. "I missed you, Love bug, how was your day?"

Moving out the way Ziva reluctantly allowed Joseph into her home.

"It was soooo much fun, Mommy. Daddy took me to the zoo and then we had ice cream and cookies. We went to the park and feed the duckies." Noah ran down the list of things him and his father did that day.

"Well it sounds like you had a wonderful day" Ziva smiled placing another kiss on top of Noah's head and briefly running her hands through his curls.

"You don't see me back here, Noah" Tony asked playing hurt

"No I see you." Noah dashed towards Tony slapping him up and repeating his day to him.

"Ziva, can I speak to you outside?" Joseph asked his chest tightening up a bit when he saw Noah climb into Tony's lap and curl into his chest breaking down his day.

"Joseph, I really don't want to ar-"

"No it's not that, Ziva, I just want to talk to you about something, no funny business." Joseph explained softening his voice.

Ziva stood, staring him down, trying to detect if he was serious or not. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to talk to him she motioned to Tony that she was going outside with Joseph, and he gave her a hesitant look, but nodded his head, reverting his attention back to Noah.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ziva asked closing the door and standing as far away from Joseph as she could on her front steps.

"He's a really great kid"

"Yeah I know , Joseph, I get to experience his _greatness_ everyday" Ziva's tone was sarcastic "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Ziva, can we have a conversation like two adults?"

With a deep sigh Ziva folded her arms and agreed

"I know I haven't always been here" Joseph started and Ziva scoffed out an agreeing sound. Joseph ignored her and continued "But you really have managed to do a great job with out me, and I don't know how you do it. I am exhausted"

Ziva chuckled a bit understanding the feeling. "He has so much energy and he's so smart and - Ziva I had so much unexpected fun with him today. Do you know how funny he is ?"

"Yes, Joseph, I know all of this."

"Well I kind of figured you did, Ziva. What I'm trying to say is I have miss so much of his life already and I want to be here for now on, I really want to be apart of his life, Ziva"

"Then be here, Joseph, it's not that hard. Call more often, visit him more. You have the time and money to do so. I am not allowing you to take him to Paris, if that's where this is heading, just because you suddenly realize how _great_ your son is and you're starting to feel guilty"

"Ziva" Joseph begged

"NO" Ziva shut him down "I'm glad you got to spend time with your son, but it's not going to happen"

Joseph stood back and straightened out his shirt, he was breathing in slowly trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't feel like fighting Ziva on this right now. He realized that Ziva was a lost cause, he could never convince her to move to Paris with him, but he was going to do his best to have Noah on that plane with him in a weeks time. So if that meant he head to suck it up and kiss Ziva's ass then so be it.

"He really does like that Tony guy" Joseph shook his head

"Him and Tony have a great relationship, they're crazy about each other. "

"Yeah i know he talked about him all day."

Ziva stared at Joseph, she could easily tell how much Tony and Noah's relationship bothered him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She felt no sympathy for him though, if he had been around more these last few years, maybe he would have the same bond with Noah.

"Did he eat anything?" Ziva asked before turning to walk in the house

"Shit! I knew I forgot something"

"Are you kidding me? He's five years old and you didn't feed him all day?"

"He ate junk food most of the day, that's all he wanted. I meant to stop before I brought him home and grab us something to eat"

"Joseph, how do you expect me to leave you alone with him again when you forget about something so important as to feed the child your with?"

"It won't happen again, Ziva, can I just come in to tell him bye?" Joseph asked

Ziva kept her cool and opened the door leading him back into this house. Him and Noah hugged and with out Ziva's permission told Noah he'll be back later this week to spend the day with him again.

"Can you come to daddy day at daycare?" Noah asked his father before he left

Joseph looked up at Ziva who was to shocked to speak, she had not expected Noah to bring that up.

"What exactly is 'Daddy's day'?" Joseph asked looking around the room for answers

"It's when you bring your daddy to daycare. It's on Wednesday, Tony's coming but you can come too and I can have two daddy's like Kyle."

Joseph eyes shot over to Tony, who was already staring him down. "Two daddy's huh?"

"I have a daddy and I have a Tony" Noah smiled "Are you going to come?"

"Of course I will come"

Ziva rolled her eyes looking over to Tony who let to off a heavy sigh along with her.

After Joseph left Ziva instructed Noah to go to his room and get ready for dinner. She wanted him it of the room so she could talk to Tony privately. She wouldn't be at the daycare later this week, It would just be him, Noah and Joseph and she was scared at everything that could go wrong.

"Tony-"

"It's okay, Ziva. We only have what five more days of this man? If me spending a few hours with him is what it takes to get him on that plane alone then so be it."

"Five days? We can handle five more days right?"

* * *

><p><em>As always THANK YOU for reading ! And I just want to Welcome to all the new followers to this story. I'm glad youre enjoying my story &amp; decided to stick around :) <em>


End file.
